Harry Potter and the Ancient Race
by Mione5
Summary: Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place in time for his birthday, but he refuses to see anyone. Even Dumbledore can't get through the wards the Boy-Who-Lived has on his rooms. So why does Harry let Draco Malfoy into his room? HP/DM Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Nothing but the plot is mine

**Harry Potter and the Ancient Race**

**Chapter 1 - Afraid**

'Albus, you must do something.' Molly insisted, her voice slightly shrill. 'He's been in there for three days. Nothing we say or do seem to make any difference. He won't come out and not even Sirius can get through the ward he has up.'

The elderly wizard sighed heavily. He'd brought Harry back to Grimmauld Place the night before his sixteenth birthday, far earlier than the previous year, in an effort to bring the young man out of the funk he'd fallen into after the mess at the Ministry of Magic. His godfather had almost died trying to protect Harry from Bellatrix Lestrange, and even though all his friends had been released from the hospital wing within the week Harry's heart was still heavy with guilt.

Harry blamed himself for not learning Occlumency correctly, for putting his friends in danger, for putting his beloved godfather at risk, and most of all, for letting the Dark Lord trick him in the first place.

'You need to get in there, Albus. Something could have happened. He could have….' Sirius trailed off as he ran a hand trough his long black hair and ground his teeth. 'Just break down that bloody ward.' He snapped as the others in the room watched him in concern. His godson's continuing refusal to see or speak to anyone was causing him great distress and he spent hours sitting on the floor outside Harry's room begging for the young man to let him in.

Everyone in the house had tried at least several times. Well, almost everyone. Draco Malfoy sat quietly in the shadows in the corner. Brought to the Order at the request of his mother as she'd fled to France after his father's incarceration, it had taken over a month before most of the Weasleys would even speak to him; even now Ron would continue to shoot glares of loathing at him from across the room.

'Maybe you should just leave him alone.' He said suddenly. All eyes turned on him and Draco struggled not to shift under the intense gazes.

'You'd like that wouldn't you, ferret?' Ron snarled. 'For Harry just to stay locked up alone until he starved to death. In fact, you said you were going to kill him yourself if I remember correctly.'

'Ron!' Hermione exclaimed.

'I was wrong.' Draco said quietly and Ron's eyes narrowed as his mouth opened to retort.

'Look this isn't getting us anywhere.' Remus cut in. 'Albus, can you please just try and get in there, at least so that we can tell if he's okay.'

'He hasn't even opened his birthday presents.' Ginny pouted causing Draco to snort softly and look down at his hands.

'Shut up, ferret.' Ron snarled.

'Hush your mouth, Ronald Weasley.' Molly scolded as Albus nodded and rose from the kitchen table.

'I'll see what I can do.' The elderly wizard promised as he shuffled towards the door.

'It won't work.' Draco mumbled, silenced only as the glares turned on him again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

A half hour later the man returned and it was quite clear he had made no further progress than anyone else, and even clearer that he was now also very concerned. They'd all listened from the kitchen as he'd at first pleaded with Harry to open the door before finally resorting to a litany of spells which, by the sound of it, had had absolutely no effect whatsoever.

'I'm sorry, Molly. I cannot remove that ward he has up any more than you can. I don't know what magic he's used but I can't break it.' Albus said sadly.

'I told you.' Draco said simply.

'You try and do any better then, ferret.' Ron snarled. 'Or are you just good at shooting your mouth off.'

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.' He muttered dryly.

'We'll at least I tried and he spoke back to me. I bet it's a damn sight better than you could do?'

The blond eyebrow remained raised as thin arms folded over his chest. 'You are his best friend, Weasel. I would hope that if anyone could get a response from him, you could. Otherwise why the hell else would you all keep trying.'

Ron leapt off his chair. 'That is it! I dare you to do any better. You bloody sit here all day, telling everyone what they're doing wrong like you're better than all of us. You damn well do better then. I bet you couldn't even get a single sound out of him.'

The tension in the room was palpable, even Molly not admonishing her son for his language and staying quiet as she clearly agreed with him. After several minutes of anxious silence Draco rose from his chair, his grey eyes glinting darkly. 'Be careful what you wish for, Weasel.' He whispered before stalking swiftly from the room.

'Ron, you shouldn't have said that.' Hermione said softly, taking his hand and tugging him back into the seat. 'I know you're just worried but it's hard enough having him here without making it even worse.'

'Ron's right, Hermione.' Ginny cut in. 'Malfoy's been sitting here for three days telling us we're wrong. It's about time he put either put up or shut up.'

'Where do they all learn these muggle expressions?' Arthur asked curiously but any reply was cut off at the ominous creak of a door upstairs.

The large group exchanged incredulous glances before, as one, bolting for the door and hurtling noisily up the staircase just in time to see the edge of Malfoy's robes disappearing into Harry's room and the door shutting firmly behind them.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Draco slipped silently up the staircase and down the corridor to the room he knew the Boy-Who-Lived had been hiding in for the last three days. Standing outside he lifted a hand to knock but simply shook his head and sighed. 'I don't know why they won't just leave you alone, Potter.' He murmured before turning to walk away…just before he felt the wards drop and the door clicked and creaked open loudly.

Draco glanced back to the staircase, hesitating a moment as he heard the noisy sound of running footsteps before pushing the door open and stepping into the dark room as the door closed sharply behind him.

He felt the wards go up again as he looked around, the wash of unusual magic causing the hair on his arms to rise up. There was a single candle burning on a dresser in one corner, its thin wick barely giving out enough light to show the dresser's dark wood paneling, and casting shadows all about the room. He looked along every wall, barely able to see and unable to find the object of all the concern, and raised his wand. 'Lum..'

'Don't, please.'

Harry's voice stole out of the shadows before he could finish the charm and he squinted in the darkness to make out the huddled figure in the corner.

'Potter?' Draco asked hesitantly, moving cautiously towards him.

Harry shrank even further into the shadows. 'Don't come any closer.' He pleaded, Draco frowning at the husky tone. It was if he'd been screaming.

'Potter, are you alright? Everyone is really worried. You should let them in.'

The figure shifted slightly. 'I thought you wanted them to leave me alone.'

Draco sighed unsure of what to do now. He glanced at a chair several feet away and moved to sit down. Hesitant to speak for several minutes he finally jumped in. 'What's wrong, Potter? Why did you let me in? Why me?'

Harry sucked in a deep breath. 'Because I need your help.' He murmured roughly and Draco could guess just how much it had taken for the other boy to admit that.

'What do you need help with?' He asked curiously. 'What can I help you with that Black or the werewolf, or even that idiot friend of yours couldn't do better?'

'I need you to help me get out of here.'

The Slytherin frowned again. 'Get out of here? But your safe here.'

'I won't be soon.' Harry said cryptically.

Draco frowned even more deeply. This conversation was getting even more confusing. 'Why wouldn't you be safe, and why choose me of all people?'

Harry shifted slightly. 'I…I don't know. But maybe because out of everyone here, I believe you to be the only one who might not be afraid of me.' He said in a small voice.

Draco snorted. 'They're your family, Potter, why would they be scared of you?'

Harry didn't answer him just moving slightly away from the corner and turning to face the other boy as the candle on the dresser suddenly flared and Draco could see exactly why the savior of the Wizarding World was so unhinged.

'Sweet mother of Merlin.' Draco breathed incredulously.

The Boy-Who-Lived had all but transformed. His black hair glinted with red, the green eyes blazed above an aristocratic nose and the highest cheekbones Draco had ever seen. The skin that could be seen had paled so significantly it almost looked blue. The colour, however, seemed far less unusual than one would think as it complimented the shiny sapphire scales that covered the entire right side of Harry's cheek and neck.

Harry shifted again and Draco automatically shrank back in the chair.

'I see I was wrong.' Harry whispered sadly. 'I trust you can keep this to yourself.' He added moving away again.

'No!' Draco cried, leaning forward again. 'I'm sorry. It was just a bit of a shock.'

Harry snorted sadly. 'Shock, my arse. I'm a monster.'

'No.' Draco's response was instant 'Don't say that.'

'Look at me! I…I don't even know what happened. I went to bed and I woke up like this.'

'Y…you don't know?' Draco's voice held a trace of curiosity.

Harry shook his head slowly, his eyes wary in the dim light.

'You're a Draconian, Harry.' Draco explained, not even realizing he had used Harry's first name. 'They're very rare and very old. No one has seen or heard of one for almost four hundred years. I assume you received your inheritance as you came of age.'

'Inheritance? Are you saying my mother or father were this…Draconian? Surely someone would have said something. I thought you said there hadn't been any for hundreds of years. How can no one have known?'

'Calm down.' The Slytherin said soothingly as Harry's eyes flashed in fear and anger, causing the candle flame to flare to almost two feet tall, illuminating the room brighter than it had been. It took all of Draco's willpower not to just stare in awe at the incredible being in front of him and get his mind back to the conversation. He swallowed heavily. 'Draconian blood usually skips generations, no one knows when it will show up. It's likely your parents may not have even known.'

Draco watched as the Boy-Who-Lived swallowed convulsively and shifted from side to side before standing. The Slytherin's eyes widened as he took in the sheer size of someone who had previously been the scrawniest kid in sixth year. How he'd managed to hide in the corner when Draco had first come in he didn't know. He was now more that a head taller that the blond with long limbs, broad shoulders and a narrow waist.

'I need to know.' Harry said suddenly. 'I have to know how…' Harry trailed off as he looked down at his new form before closing his eyes and looking away.

Draco rose uncertainly and stepped forward making an aborted movement to touch the other boy. 'I don't know what to do.' He said honestly.

'Help me.' Harry whispered, his eyes open once again and pleading for Draco to fix it. 'Help me find out the truth.'

Draco's breath caught in his throat and he tried to swallow. His voice, when it came out, was as scratchy as Harry's had been. 'What of your friends? I'm sure they could help you. Black is going nuts down stairs.'

Harry shook his head. 'No. I can't let them see me like this. I can't let anyone see me like this.'

'They won't care.' Draco insisted.

Harry looked back, his green eyes suspiciously bright. 'I care. Please, please help me get out of here.'

Draco found himself unable to look away and unable to stop himself from nodding. 'I'll help.' He whispered.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

'What the bloody hell happened?'

'What took so long?'

'Where's Harry?'

'Is he okay?'

Draco took a step backwards as he was bombarded with questions the minute he came into view at the top of the stairs. Personally he'd been surprised that no one had still been standing outside the door ready to barge in a soon as it opened but he guessed they gave up eventually.

He arched an eyebrow as he continued down the steps through the gathered group and into the kitchen. 'We talked…for a while. He's still in his room and yes, he's okay…or he would be if you just left him alone.' He finished pouring himself a cup of tea.

Ron threw him a glare and stormed out of the room with Hermione, Ginny and Sirius in pursuit.

'Draco?'

The Slytherin glanced up to see his Head of House and the Headmaster looking at him in curiosity. 'Yes?'

'Was he alright? Really?' Dumbledore asked.

Draco shrugged and gave a little sigh. 'For the most part. He just wants to be alone right now.' He offered lamely.

'Did he say why he let you in and not one of his friends? Dumbledore questioned.

'Or how he put that ward up?' Snape added.

'He let me in because he knew I'd leave when he asked me to.' He lied, looking away. He knew from personal experience just how much both men could find out by looking you in the eye.

'Draco?' The potions master reached out to grasp his chin but Draco stepped back and out of reach. 'If you'll excuse me, I have a headache. I might go and lay down for a while.' He added turning on his heel and hurrying from the room before anyone could stop him.

'Something's wrong, Albus.' Snape murmured softly so the rest of the Weasleys couldn't hear. 'I can feel it.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Draco edged out of the window and onto the broom, trying not to fall. It was pitch black and Draco could barely see his hand in front of his face let alone being concerned any muggles on the street might be able to see him. He'd managed to ignore the rest of the house for the remainder of the day, feigning illness. Not that it was all that hard, they really didn't want to see him anyway, except for Dumbledore, who had been called to the Ministry, and Snape, who had been called by the Dark Lord. It had taken several hours of planning and decisions, as well an in-depth discussion with a house elf before he finalized his plan, writing it out neatly before sneaking down to Harry's room. He had to wait for almost half an hour before the other two thirds of the golden trio stopped trying to get Harry to open his door and went down to have dinner. He then crept closer and after a quick glance around slipped the note under the door before hurrying back to his room.

He'd waited until it was well and truly dark and all noise in the house had ceased before he'd pulled his broom out of the closet and opened the window. There was no use trying to sneak Harry out of his room; Black had taken to sleeping in front of the door for the last two nights just in case Harry snuck out to use the bathroom.

After a last glance around the room to check he hadn't forgotten anything of importance, he mounted the broom and pushed off the ledge. It took some very careful maneuvering through the darkness up over the roof and down the other side of the house till he found the open window with the candle in it Harry had left to guide him. He hovered next to the window ledge and waited a moment. 'Potter?' He whispered.

'I'm here.' Harry's husky voice drifted from a few steps away and moments later the boy stepped into view, cloaked in dark fabric with just his face uncovered. It still stunned Draco for a few moments at the sheer wild beauty of it.

'Are you ready to go?' He said finally.

Harry swallowed and nodded. Moving the candle to the nearby dresser and lifting the hood till it covered his face. Draco shifted forward on the broom as Harry carefully climbed out the window and onto the broom behind him. It struggled for a moment with their combined weight before settling and Draco carefully steered it away from the house. He felt Harry's arms go around his waist and the bigger, warmer body holding onto his tightly and it made him feel surprisingly safe.

'Okay there, Potter?' He asked softly as they headed higher and towards the north.

He felt Harry just nod against his shoulder and they flew in silence for several minutes before the Boy-Who-Lived finally spoke.

'Thank you, Malfoy.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – It still isn't mine.

**Chapter 2 – Far Reaching Consequences**

'He's bloody gone!' Ron burst out as soon as he entered the kitchen. 'Oww, Mum what was that for.' He added, rubbing his head.

'Ronald Weasley, you will mind your language, young man. Now, who's gone? Molly asked calmly as she placed a plate of scrambled eggs on the table in front of them all. Ginny and Hermione sat down one side of the table with a vacant chair for Ron with Arthur, Sirius and Remus down the other. All were looking up at Ron in confusion.

'Harry?' Hermione asked.

'No, I would have seen him, if he'd come out.' Sirius said firmly as he reached for some bacon.

'He'd have tripped over you, more likely.' Remus snorted, earning himself a smack of his own.

'Shut up, Moony.'

Ginny grabbed the last piece of toast before Ron could and bit into it. 'Hey, where's Malfoy?'

Ron let out a sigh of exasperation. 'He's gone, that's what I've been trying to tell you. I heard something banging in his room and I went to check and it was his closet door. The window was open and the breeze was making the door hit against the wall. Half his stuff is gone too!'

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances. 'His window was open you say?'

Ron nodded. 'Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say.' He added through a mouthful of eggs.

'Eww, Ron.' Hermione squealed.

'More muggle expressions.' Arthur muttered curiously with a shake of his head.

Both Remus and Sirius were oblivious. 'Harry.' They whispered and as one ran for the door.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Unlike anytime in the previous four days the door actually opened to their touch, but, just like Draco's, the room was empty.

'Merlin's balls.' Sirius swore and for once Molly, who had followed them together with everyone else, didn't admonish him.

'It must be a coincidence. Harry wouldn't go anywhere willingly with Malfoy.' Hermione insisted.

'What about unwillingly?' Ron ground out.

'I doubt Harry would let Malfoy into his room if he meant to harm him.' Remus said calmly.

'Harry's probably hiding somewhere else in the house. Either way, Albus needs to be informed.' Molly said briskly even as he voice shook with concern, bustling from the room and heading for the fireplace downstairs.

'He can't have jumped.' Sirius looked out the window to thistle covered ground a good fifteen feet away. 'He must have flown.'

'Nope, his broom is still locked up in the dungeons where that toad woman left it. I don't think Professor Dumbledore gave it back yet because he couldn't use it in the hols anyway.' Ginny piped up.

'Well he wouldn't have flown with the ferret.' Ron said resolutely, a scowl of epic proportions on his face.

'Maybe he snuck out when Sirius came down for breakfast. Why don't we split up and check the rest of the house before Albus gets here?' Remus suggested and for lack of a better idea they did just that and began checking every room in the house.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'Potter?' Draco asked tentatively as he finally steered the broom towards the ground just as dawn was breaking over the horizon.

'Mmm?'

'We're here.'

Draco felt the taller boy pull away and look up at the enormous house they landed gently in front of. 'Where's here?'

'Malfoy Manor.' Draco told him. 'I didn't know where else to go. Besides, the library has what we need.'

'What of…?' Harry trailed off, unsure of exactly what term to use.

'I don't know. He didn't come that often but he is keyed into the wards.'

Harry looked up at the house in silence for several minutes before he closed his eyes and reached out from where they stood towards the house, sapphire scales glinting on the back of his right hand. 'You hold the wards.' He said suddenly, opening his eyes and staring down at Draco.

The Slytherin nodded. 'Yes, they transferred to me when my father went to Azkaban.'

'Why don't you change them, so that He cannot enter? Then your mother would be safe and you could go home.'

Draco looked down, pretending to check his broom was alright. 'I don't know how and I'm not strong enough just to force them to obey me.' He admitted quietly.

Harry waited till the blond looked up again. 'Why don't we look how to change them first?' He suggested softly. Draco stared at him.

'You could change them.' Draco said suddenly.

Harry frowned. 'I doubt I'm strong enough either…and besides, I'm not a Malfoy.'

Draco lowered his broom to the ground and reached into his pocket pulling out a small gem encrusted flick knife and slicing along his palm before looking back up at Harry, his grey eyes bright in the waning moonlight. 'Here. Your Draconian side knows what to do.'

Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the blood welling in the pale hand. 'I don't know.' He breathed, tearing his eyes away and capturing grey.

'Please, Harry.' Draco whispered, stepping until his was mere inches from the taller boy. 'Please help me keep my mother safe.'

Harry's head felt light as Draco stared intently at him and suddenly his head was filled with images of his own mother and what she had done to save him and he nodded slowly, holding out his hand and letting the other boy run the blade over it before gently joining their hands together and closing his eyes.

Draco swayed as the weight of Harry's magic surrounded him, pulsing along his veins as if carried by his very blood. He distantly felt Harry's free arm wrap around his waist in an effort to keep him steady but it was several minutes before he could stand securely on his own. He could feel the warmth of Harry's body next to his and the soft breath drifting across his temple and that same feeling of safety he had felt when on the broom returned tenfold and he found himself resting his head on the now strong shoulder.

'Are you okay, Malfoy?' Harry asked a few minutes later, his voice even huskier than before.

Draco nodded and swallowed and pulled away. 'Yes. It's just….'

Harry removed his hand from Draco's and wiped the blood off on his robe before clenching it in an effort to stop it bleeding even as he reached out towards the house once again and closed his eyes.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly as he felt a twinge in his very core. His own magic surged as Harry fed his into the wards, twisting and melding them. The Draconian deep inside of him demanding the magic obey as only a Draconian can. It didn't take long and a few minutes later, Harry lowered his arm, his breathing heavy as he staggered sideways.

'I think there is a lot I need to learn about the monster inside me.' He whispered.

Draco grasped his arm to steady him. 'You're not a monster, Potter.' The Slytherin murmured.

Harry just stared at him before looking away. Draco didn't push it further, just picking up his broom and steering Harry towards the house. Neither boy said anything as they walked in, the wall sconces flaring instantly.

'I think we should try and get some rest first.'

Harry didn't question the Slytherin, he was exhausted, instead allowing himself to be pulled through the lit hallways and up a flight of stairs, through more hallways till they came to a set of double doors.

Draco threw them open and crossed a well furnished sitting room and through another door. Harry didn't even flinch as Draco reached up and un-clasped his cloaked, laying it over the end of the bed and pulling back the covers. 'If you need anything just call for me. I'll be in the room across from you, okay.'

Harry nodded even as he pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes and trousers before lying down, without even trying to get under the blanket.

Draco didn't move. Couldn't move. He was mesmerized by the sapphire scales again as he saw they continued on down the other's neck, across his right shoulder and down his back to just above the waistband of his underwear. He swallowed and reached out hesitantly, gently running his fingertips across the back of Harry's shoulder eliciting a gentle growl from the Boy-Who-Lived who was already quite clearly asleep. The scales were surprisingly soft, and surprisingly hot, and Draco realised why the other needed no blanket. He found himself tracing the scales further, studying where scales met skin intently; knowing he could never do this had the other boy been awake, especially considering how the other felt about the changes to his body.

'Thank you, Harry.' Draco whispered finally before stealing from the room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'How long have you been up?' Harry's voice drifted from the open doorway and Draco looked up from the book he was reading. It was almost lunchtime and the sun shined brightly through the windows.

'Not long, an hour or so. I wrote to my mother so she would know I'm safe as I'm sure Dumbledore would have written to her. She's going to remain in France for another week or so.'

Harry nodded abruptly. 'Hopefully I'll have the answers I need by then and be back to normal.'

Draco frowned and laid down the book he was reading as he stood up. 'Potter, you must understand, this is you now.' He spoke calmly as he crossed to where Harry was standing. 'You won't change back to the way you were.'

Harry's eyes widened and he looked as if he'd been punched in the stomach. 'No. I…I can't. I can't stay like this forever. I can't.'

'It'll be okay, Potter.'

'Stop calling me that.' Harry growled.

'Harry.' Draco amended quietly. 'There are many books here that will help you to understand what you are but you are going to have to get used to looking like this.'

'I can't go back like this. How will I ever face everyone again? I have to find something. Maybe a glamour so no one will know. They could just think I have grown or something.' Harry insisted, grasping at straws.

Draco shook his head. 'The Draconian inheritance is a gift from Magick herself. It can't be hidden.'

The large green eyes filled with tears and the scales down the side his Harry's face lightened till they were a pale sky blue. Draco reached out to touch them only to find them now cold as ice. 'They will accept you, Harry. They won't care.'

Harry shook his head, moving away from Draco's touch. 'No, they will stare. They will all stare.' He gasped out before fleeing back into his room and closing the door behind him.

Draco sighed and lowered his arm as he moved backwards. He had no idea of what to do. He knew about Draconians. All about them. He had been gifted with a derivative of the name after all, and he had endeavored to find out all he could about them in his youth. He had never seen one in the flesh so to speak. Nor had anyone else he knew, considering how long it had been since the last one had lived, and the Boy-Who-Lived was now an incredible sight to behold. Draco doubted he had seen anything so stunning in his entire life. The looks of a divine being, the body of a Nordic god and the power of Mage, all combined with the grace of a predator and the heart of a lion into something that caused Draco's breath to catch every time he laid eyes on him and his heart to practically stop every time he touched him.

He had no idea of why he agreed to help the young man who had been his enemy for the last five years. No idea of what possessed him to bring him to Malfoy Manor, and no idea of what he was thinking when he combined his blood with the other's; but the images that sprang to his mind now whenever he saw the other had him reeling. He hadn't been too bad before, but having seen the figure all but naked last night he now found it all but impossible not to think of that powerful chest and broad shoulders and narrow waist leading to...

Suddenly the door to Harry's room was flung open and the Draconian was framed within. And it was definitely the Draconian. He filled the doorway, his hands clenched tightly on the door frame either side of him and green eyes flashing dangerously. It was the look in those green eyes that had Draco backing up rapidly, Harry following him until Draco yelped when his back hit the wall behind him. Harry loomed over him, his hands grasping Draco's shoulders, lifting him until Harry's face was buried in Draco's neck and his tall muscular body pressing Draco's tightly against the wall.

'Draco.' The husky tones drifted across the haze that was now Draco's mind and he shivered. 'What are you doing to me?'

Draco had no idea of what he meant as moments later possessive lips covered his own and he was completely incapable of coherent thought. Harry's hands moved from his shoulders to wrap around his waist as his mouth plundered the blonde's. Draco let out a moan as Harry's lips left his and trailed down his neck. He could feel the blazing hot scales against his cheek and neck as his head swum. Harry's hands lowered again to cup his arse and the Draconian spun them from the wall to land on the table nearby, his mouth never leaving Draco's neck until he had all but shredded the Slytherin's shirt and the trail moved down across the pale chest. It was only as Harry reached the buckle of his pants that reality returned to Draco.

'Harry.' He whispered, reluctant to stop the other boy but knowing Harry would regret what had come over him later. 'Harry, stop.'

Harry thankfully, seemed to hear him through the haze of lust and he tore himself away from the table and Draco, panting heavily as he hit the wall and slid down to the floor. 'What the hell is happening to me?' He rasped out, his arms around his knees and his face hidden.

Draco pulled himself up off the table, ignoring the remnants of his shirt that hung from his arms and knelt beside the other. 'I'm sorry. I think that was me.' He said softly.

Harry looked up at him, his expression pained. 'How?'

'I'm a natural Legilimans.' The Slytherin murmured. 'I can push my thoughts into others. Can't do Occlumency worth a damn though.'

The Gryffindor shook his head, his black hair bouncing around his face. 'But we weren't looking at each other. We weren't even in the same room.'

Harry frowned as Draco moved slightly further away as if expecting an outburst. 'I don't think we needed to. I think it's because we exchanged blood.' The Slytherin said quietly.

He was to be disappointed at least for the moment as Harry's face became shuttered and he pushed off the wall and stood up. 'I see.' The Gryffindor murmured as he moved to cross the room, Draco's mouth going dry at the sight. 'For god's sake, Malfoy. Can you control your thoughts for just one minute?' Harry snapped.

'Sorry.' Draco said sheepishly.

'So what are we bonded now or something?'

Draco shook his head as he stood, his eyes still on the muscular form across the room. 'No, we're kind of like blood brothers, I think.' He swallowed heavily, his mouth suddenly dry as the muscles flexed across Harry's back underneath his shirt

Harry was across the room in an instant and Draco found himself pressed hard against the wall once again. 'Are you sure, Draco?' He hissed darkly and Draco's breath caught in his throat at the sound. Harry's eyes were so dark with lust they were almost black. 'Because what I'm feeling right now isn't all that brotherly.' Harry went on, grinding his hips into Draco's as his tongue glided across the shell of his ear. 'And going by the images you're shoving into my head, you're not feeling all that brotherly either.'

'Harry, please.' Draco found himself unable to move. The combination of the Draconian's power surrounding him and the feel of that firm body against his own once again, he couldn't have stopped if he'd wanted to, and he doubted that Harry could stop until Draco stopped broadcasting such wanton images to him as well.

'What, Draco? What do you want? I can't stop this so it's up to you.' Harry went on, the Draconian in him far too strong to overcome. The Gryffindor returned his lips to the pale throat in front of him and began laying a trail down towards the collarbone.

'Don't stop.' Draco breathed as Harry's hands returned to his arse.

'Draco, I can't stop. You have to be sure, or you have to end it.' Harry murmured as his lips traced back up to Draco's and his hips ground the blonde hard against the wall once again.

Draco shook his head as he pushed back against the taller figure. 'No. Do it. I might never get past this otherwise.'

'Draco.' Harry tried again but Draco claimed his lips and kissed him hard and Harry was lost. Between the pull of the Draconian blood that had been shared and the images Draco continued broadcasting Harry could not have stopped no matter how much he wanted to and he quickly lowered them both to the floor, a thick rug suddenly appearing under them.

Draco's clothes were banished moments later and Harry stared down at the pale body underneath his own. 'Beautiful.' He murmured as he returned his lips to Draco's.

Sometime later, once Draco was fully relaxed, Harry finally sank into the warmth of the body beneath him. He had never done this before but to the Draconian in him it was like coming home and it took little before he was pounding into the willing body before him as he rose higher and higher towards the finish.

'Harry, please.' Draco begged, pushing hard back against him. Harry reached between them and took Draco in hand, stroking in time with his own rhythm until minutes later that were both screaming loudly.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'I'm sorry.'

Harry turned to see the blonde staring at him from the doorway, a look of shame on his face the Gryffindor had never seen before. 'Don't be.' He said curtly before turning back to stare out the window once again. After they'd finished Harry had blacked out at the force of it and had woken up several hours later in his bed. His mind had gone back over the events of the hours before and his own face had burned in shame. He'd practically raped the other boy, who had no way of counteracting the heady presence of such powerful magic.

'No, I mean it.' Draco said again, walking silently over to the Gryffindor standing by the window. 'I should have known better than to mix our blood. I've been so careful since my birthday not to look into people's eyes or touch them. I don't know why I did something so stupid.'

'So why did you?' Harry's voice was soft and it was clear to Draco that he was repulsed by what he'd done.

Draco restrained the urge to touch him. 'I…I wanted to be safe. I wanted my mother to be safe.'

The Slytherin watched as Harry's jaw clenched. 'Where did you get the images of my mother?' He ground out.

Draco frowned for a moment before he realised what Harry was talking about.

'Yes, those ones.' Harry added as the image of a woman with auburn hair and bright green eyes flashed before both of them.

'Severus.' Draco whispered.

Harry turned to him and raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't think you could do Legilimancy, Draco.' He drawled softly.

Draco's breath caught again at the husky tone. 'I..I can't. I looked in his pensieve.' He stammered.

Harry snorted and looked away again. 'I bet he didn't throw you out.' He muttered.

'Harry.' Draco tried again but Harry just shook his head, turning from the window and stalking gracefully across the room to the table where several dishes of food lay, delivered by Dobby to Harry's great surprise, only minutes before Draco woke up.

Harry's head flashed with images and he closed his eyes, trying to push them away. 'I gather you haven't got…past it…then.' He growled huskily without looking up.

Draco's eyes widened and he tore them from the form leaning elegantly over the table. 'I don't think so.' He whispered and Harry sucked in a deep breath.

'Well, before we do anything we need to do something about this. It cannot happen again. You need to learn Occlumency.'

'I've told you, I can't.' Draco insisted as he moved towards the Draconian.

'We'll you're going to have to.' Harry hissed darkly as his arm shot out and grasped the front of Draco's shirt, yanking the Slytherin until he was tight against Harry's side and those green eyes were burning brightly into grey. 'Because we won't get anything done if we have to keep stopping every hour so the monster in me can lay its claim.'

Draco reached up as best he could while pinned to the hard body and gently stroked the scale covered cheek. 'You're not a monster.' He whispered.

Harry studied the Slytherin's face intently. 'So you keep telling me.'

Draco moved both his arms and wrapped them around Harry's neck, drawing him down until he could brush his lips over the other. 'I don't know why you make me feel the way I do. Act the way I do.' He breathed. 'But I'm sorry.'

His apology finished the Slytherin returned his mouth to Harry's and deepened the kiss making the Draconian moan loudly. 'You should be.' Harry gasped as he destroyed the blonde's second shirt in as many hours.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

'We've had the Order searching for them all day and no one has seen hide nor hair of them.' Sirius bellowed, throwing his hands in the air as he paced before the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. 'Where the hell could they have gone?'

'More to the point, what the hell are they doing together?' Snape added his two cents.

'Now, now boys.' Dumbledore said calmly. 'We don't know for sure they are together.'

Sirius looked at him as if he had to be kidding and Snape looked at him as if he was a particularly dense child.

'Albus, both disappeared the same time on the same day. Harry hadn't come out of his room in four days and the only person he let in was Draco. Even I no longer think they left separately.' Remus murmured.

Albus sighed and sat back in his chair, his eyes dimming slightly. 'To be honest, I don't know. All we can do is keep on looking and hope that someone sees them and lets us know.'

'Yes, preferably before the Dark Lord.' Snape muttered earning himself a glare from Sirius which he promptly ignored as they turned back to the map laid out on the desk in front of them and tried to decide which area would be the next to search.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

'Try this one.' Harry dropped the book on the table in front of Draco with a bang causing the Slytherin to scowl at him.

'Careful, Potter.' The Slytherin snapped.

Harry's face darkened and his eyebrow arched as his aura spiked menacingly around him.

'Harry.' Draco amended quickly.

The Draconian's eyes narrowed and he leant over the table, his mouth twisting into a wicked smirk. 'Perhaps you don't need Occulmency. Perhaps I should just scare the living crap out of you and then you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me.' He hissed.

Draco's eyes widened and he took in the taller boy's stance. 'No, it's fine. I'll keep working.' He said quickly before looking back down to the book in his hands, but not before another image flashed in Harry's mind for just a moment causing him to snort softly.

'Work harder, Draco.' He murmured before disappearing back into the tall stacks of books.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Snape looked up at the manor in curiosity. Malfoy Manor had been one of his last places to check. He knew the Dark Lord had been keyed into the wards and he had assumed Draco would have stayed well away for that reason. But he could now feel the changes in the wards; wards that would no longer let him in. The sheer strength of them was breathtaking and the potions master could feel the same magic that had been sealing Harry's room running through them. Just how the Boy-Who-Lived had managed to bend the wards of Malfoy Manor was unfathomable but he hoped to Merlin that Draco hadn't done what he thought he might have.

Just as he lifted a hand to signal his presence and request entry a house elf appeared beside him with a pop. A very familiar house elf.

'Dobby?' He managed to stammer out, taken aback.

'Good evening, Professor Snape. Dobby is most pleased to see you.' The elf squeaked cheerfully.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'Could you please tell Draco that I am here and wish to see him.' He asked politely although it wasn't a question.

Dobby shifted slightly and Snape wondered what the elf could be nervous about. 'Dobby is most sorry, Professor Snape sir, but Master Draco has asked me to give you this.' The little elf held out an envelope which Snape took with a curious look and then Dobby bowed and popped away before the potions master could speak.

Snape let out a small huff of indignation before sighing and cracking the elegant Malfoy seal on the back of the envelope and pulling out the piece of parchment and unfolding it.

_Dear Severus,_

_I knew you'd come eventually but as you can see the wards will no longer admit you and unfortunately, as of this moment, I am unable to adjust them. Just know that we are safe. As you can probably guess it is not only you that is unable to breach the wards as they are. Harry is currently going through something he is finding difficult to deal with, but we are working through it and I hope that he will initiate contact with Black and the others soon. I request that you keep this to yourself lest we find ourselves besieged by a plethora of Order members. _

_Please, just give him time._

_Draco_

Snape's eyebrows flew to his hairline at both the use of Harry's given name and the plea contained in the final sentence. He wondered what in Merlin's name could have initiated such a shift in feelings towards the Boy-Who-Lived from those Draco had shown at the end of the last school year. Quite aside from that, he wondered just what the Gryffindor could be going through that would give him the power to rework wards that were almost a millennia old.

The potions master refolded the note and looked back up at the Manor, seeing the light now burning in the library in the gathering darkness. He saw a silhouette appear at the window that was far too big to be either Draco or the Boy-Who-Lived and he stared intently, trying to work out just who was staying there with the two teenagers.

Sighing he turned away again, realizing that there was at least one person he had to tell, even if he had to get a wizards oath out of them first, and with that thought in mind he apparated away.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

'Damn it, Draco.' Harry gasped as he came inside the blonde Slytherin beneath him. 'You've got to get control of this.'

'Sorry.' Draco said again, although in Harry's opinion he didn't look sorry at all, a blissful smile still covering his face as he clutched Harry's shoulders, his legs still wrapped around the Draconian's waist and his fingers stroking the scales down Harry's back.

Harry scowled and pulled away. 'I'm sure you are.' He muttered reaching for his pants. 'Perhaps if you try remembering that I really don't want this, and I can't do anything about it, you might try a bit harder.' He said bitterly.

Draco frowned and pulled his robes towards him, covering himself as he glanced up at Harry who was dressing quickly, his face still and full of shame. 'I am sorry, Harry.' He whispered, and Harry stopped at the tone and looked at him, his chest suddenly tight at the sorrow radiating from the Slytherin. His mind went on complete hiatus as he knelt beside the smaller boy and wrapped an arm around him holding him close.

'I know. I'm sorry too. It can't be all that nice for you to find yourself attacked by a monster every few hours.' He murmured.

Draco leant against his chest and sighed. 'You're not a monster, Harry.' He repeated for the third time in two days.

'You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better.' Harry scoffed but he didn't stop his right hand, which had a total mind of its own, from rubbing gentle circles on the Slytherin's back.

'You're not.' Draco insisted. 'You were damned adorable before with that messy hair and big green eyes and now…now you're just bloody incredible.'

Harry's hand had stilled and moments later Draco lifted his head, his eyes filled with horror and a hand over his mouth as he went over just exactly what he'd said. Harry lifted an eyebrow, a small smile just touching his lips.

'Adorable?'

Draco flushed a brilliant crimson.

'That's a pretty big compliment, coming from Hogwarts own answer to a walking wet dream.' The blush heated further and Harry chuckled. 'Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone you thought the Boy-Who-Lived was adorable.'

Draco scowled and smacked him, in spite of the fact that it barely had any effect on Harry's now much more solid frame. 'Sod off. I don't think you're adorable anymore.'

Harry laughed. 'No, I think the words were "bloody incredible".'

Draco scowled again. 'You're far more confident than you use to be.' He muttered and Harry snorted, lifting Draco bodily off the floor, making sure the robes were wrapped tightly around him and settled them on a nearby sofa

'You mean the Draconian is.' He murmured.

Draco looked back up at him even as he leant against the muscled chest. 'The Draconian is you, Harry.' He said quietly. 'As much as you wish it wasn't.' He added, gently tracing where the scales met skin on Harry's hand.

Harry sighed, his previous mirth completely gone but the blonde's actions calming him far more than he would have first thought. 'I don't know what I'm doing, Draco.' He whispered, his eyes dulling slightly. 'Everything is so out of control. You drive me practically to madness with the thoughts and images you project, and the way you smell, and move, and talk, and I wonder if that will ever change back to the way it was. It takes less and less for me to want to touch you and it hasn't even been two days. I can't help but wonder if I will ever be able to leave here. Two months ago I could barely stand to be in the same room as you, and now I can't stand the thought of not being there.'

Draco turned slightly so he could look into the green eyes. 'I'm sorry this is so hard on you. I never should have asked you to share my blood. I don't know what possessed me to even think it. I just wanted to come home and I knew you could do it. You really are the most incredible person I've ever laid eyes on. Even now my body, my soul, calls for you to possess it and my mind can't help but agree. I can't stop thinking about you and I believe this to be the reason why I can't seem to find a way to stop the thoughts. Subconsciously I don't want them to stop. To be honest my heart aches at the thought that you might leave. I think the pull of the Draconian blood is too strong for us both.'

Green eyes studied the truth of Draco's words reflected in the grey eyes. 'What are we going to do?' Harry whispered finally.

Draco tilted his head and kissed the blood red lips above his. 'I don't know.' He replied softly. 'But we will sort it out, I promise.'

Harry swallowed and nodded and they sat there for sometime just thinking about the future they both were quickly realizing would probably include the other because of a single action that would have far reaching consequences.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Still isn't mine.

**Chapter 3 – The Truth**

'So there is no way for you to get in.'

Snape shook his head at the elderly wizard in front of him. 'No, the wards are completely reworked. I don't know who did it, but the magic is similar to that Potter was using at Grimmauld Place.'

Dumbledore frowned, absently petting Fawkes, who was perched on the arm of his chair.

'Did you see anything else?'

Snape hesitated a moment. 'I saw someone in the library window, a silhouette really.'

'Was it Harry?'

The potions master shook his head. 'No. It couldn't possibly have been. It was much taller.'

Dumbledore's eyes widened as his face paled. 'Merlin, Severus, please tell me it wasn't Tom.'

Snape almost…almost…laughed. 'No. I do not believe it was the Dark Lord. It was a completely different shape, much broader shoulders, and it had hair. Something the narcissistic bastard has yet to be able to grow.'

'A wig?'

This comment did get a laugh. 'No, the Dark Lord would never stoop so low as to wear a muggle wig.'

Dumbledore seemed to recover slightly at his words and handed the letter back to the younger man. 'Well, we will give them a few days and perhaps, if we haven't heard from Harry by Friday, you could try seeing them again.'

Snape sneered at the thinly veiled order and stood up. 'Of course, Headmaster.'

Dumbledore beamed at him and Snape rolled his eyes before sweeping from the room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

'Sweet mother of Merlin.' Draco swore loudly causing Harry's head to lift. They'd spent the entire day in the library as they researched Draconians and Harry's magical lineage.

'What is it?

Draco looked up, his eyes guarded. 'There is no Draconian blood in either the Potter or Evans lines. You're mother's grandfather was a squib by the way, as was her father.'

Harry arched an eyebrow. 'And? I doubt that fact alone would garner such a reaction.'

Draco shook his head. 'No, I looked at every bloodline that was within the UK during the time your mother would have gotten pregnant that contained Draconian blood in their history. There was only one.' He said bluntly.

Harry frowned and stood, crossing to stand behind the other boy and scanning down the highly complex pureblood genealogical tree that showed different magical inheritances per bloodline. 'Where?'

Draco's slim finger traced down until it stopped at one name and Harry's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat.

'Absolutely not.' He breathed, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped like a stone.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The seventeen year old stood outside the old house in the muggle street and sighed heavily. He really didn't want to go back in there but he had no choice. He'd left Harry under the care of Dobby and Winky, after dosing him with a Dreamless Sleep, as he knew this particular conversation would go far better without the Gryffindor present, at least initially.

Letting out another sigh he walked up the steps and opened the door, instantly hearing voices in the kitchen. He hesitated a moment until he heard the voice of the one he was looking for before he pushed open the door, only to be assaulted by questions.

'Malfoy!'

'Where's Harry?'

'What have you done with him, ferret?'

'Where have you been?'

'You'd better start talking right now, young man.'

'Shut the bloody hell up!' Draco bellowed, stunning the entire room who had never heard him swear before. He glanced around the room before his eyes locked on the potions master's across the room. 'You and I need to talk.' He said darkly, watching as the man folded his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow. 'And I don't believe this is something you will want to discuss in front of everyone.' He added with a sneer.

The black eyebrow rose further. 'Very well.' The man drawled, pushing himself off the wall and crossing the room.

'Wait a minute, ferret. We want some answers.' Ron snarled stepping menacingly towards the Slytherin.

'And you'll get your answers, Weasley. Later.' Draco's tone brokered no further argument and before anyone could say another word the two had left the room, leaving a stunned silence behind them.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

'That was very dramatic, Draco, even for you.' Snape drawled after the door had been locked and various silencing charms layered over it.

Draco just stared at him for several moments not saying a word, is face a mask but his eyes a storm of emotion. 'Did you rape her, or was she willing?' He asked bluntly.

Snape scowled. 'What on earth are you talking about?'

Draco's eyes narrowed. 'Lily Evans.'

The older wizard's face drained and he took a step back. 'What?'

'You have Draconian blood.'

Snape nodded slowly even though it wasn't a question but his black eyes remained guarded.

'Harry…is a Draconian.' Draco whispered.

Snape sucked in a massive breath, and his eyes widened so far it was almost comical as he staggered over to a chair by the fireplace and sank into it. 'Merlin's beard.' He breathed.

Draco watched detachedly as the normally stoic man had a breakdown right in front of him.

'It can't be…it's not possible. Poppy said she was fine. Poppy said she'd fixed everything.' He repeated several times.

'Severus, what happened?' Draco questioned when it became clear that Snape would not answer on his own.

The potions master shook his head. 'I need to see him. I need you to take me to him.'

'I can't get you in. The wards, remember?' Draco sneered.

'Draco, please, you have to do something. I have to see him.' The potions master pleaded.

Draco arched an eyebrow, staring down at the man he'd previously held in such high regard. 'Tomorrow afternoon. Four o'clock. Don't be late.' He said curtly, reaching out and yanking a hair out of the dark man's head. 'I'll need this.' He added before stalking to the door, dropping the charms and flinging it open to find the rest of the houses occupants waiting, clearly unwilling to let him through without answers. He rolled his eyes and turned back on his heel, tucking Snape's hair in his pocket as he pulled out a small bag of floo powder and threw some in the fire. 'Bad faith.' He murmured before stepping into the now green flames and disappearing.

'Wait!' Ron shouted. 'He said he would answer our questions.'

'He's a Slytherin, Weasley. He lied.' The potions master sneered, pulling himself together and sweeping from the room before a word could be spoken but not before he saw the headmaster hurry to follow him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed after dismissing Dobby and reached out to run his fingers down Harry's cheek. The Draconian let out a quiet moan as the Slytherin's fingertips touched the scales.

'Draco.' Harry whispered, his eyes blinking slowly open.

'Hey.' The blonde murmured as he finally looked into the green eyes.

'What time is it?'

'It's almost lunchtime.' Draco told him. 'Aren't you hungry?'

Harry shook his head and yawned, reaching out and grasping Draco's waist, lifting him bodily over him and onto the bed beside him where he tugged him close, completely ignoring the Slytherin's squeak of surprise and subsequent struggle.

'Please, just rest with me for a moment.' Harry whispered huskily into the pale neck he currently had his face buried in.

Draco closed his eyes, instantly trying to push away the thoughts of the body currently curled around him.

'Okay, that image I definitely didn't need.' Harry grimaced pulling away as the image of Ron kissing Hermione flashed in his head.

'Sorry.' Draco snorted. 'But at least it worked.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat up reluctantly. 'So what's going on?'

Draco arched an eyebrow as he slid off the bed. 'How do you know that anything's going on?' He asked lightly.

'Because you're a Slytherin, Draco. And I know you.'

Draco chuckled. 'Point taken.'

'Well?'

'Severus is coming over in a while.'

'What?' Harry burst out. 'What the hell is he coming here for?'

Draco reached up and cupped his cheek, instantly calming him. 'You want to know the truth don't you?' He murmured.

'No.' Harry said petulantly and Draco couldn't help but chuckle. He looked like a four year old in the body of a man and about to have a tantrum.

'I know you, Harry.' He repeated the other's words back at him. 'You can read and learn as much about Draconians as you want, but until you find out how you became one, you will never move forward.'

Harry scowled and looked away. 'Fine, but I reserve the right to kill him where he stands if I don't like what he has to say.'

Draco snorted again but he could see the underlying anger towards the potions master simmering just below the surface and made a mental note to place himself between the two during that particular discussion.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Draco walked slowly down to the gates, his eyes taking in the nervous figure of the potions master as he waited. Harry had bent the wards enough to allow the older man to set foot inside them but had told Draco that it was temporary and they would return to their previous state the moment the man left.

The Gryffindor had then sat himself down with a book and refused to talk for the following two hours and Draco just prayed to every deity he could think of that Harry could remain calm no matter what Snape had to say. The summer sun was still high in the sky as he reached the gates and opened them.

'Severus.' He said curtly.

'Good afternoon, Draco.' The potions master murmured, his eyes flicking up to the house repeatedly.

'He's waiting for us in the sitting room off the library.' Draco said in response to the unasked question. 'He is still unsure of his appearance.'

Snape nodded but didn't speak further as he followed the seventeen year old towards the house. They walked inside and up two flights of stairs before stopping outside a door where Draco placed a hand on his arm.

'Tell him the truth, Severus.' He said coldly. 'Do not lie to him, or I won't be responsible for the result. Do you understand?'

Black eyes widened at the protective tone contained within the teenager's voice and the potions master found himself nodding without thought.

Draco studied him intently for several moments before nodding once, pushing open the door to the room and stepping aside.

Snape walked in and glanced around the room, seeing only the back of the same tall figure that had been at the window, and in fact, was still there. He looked around the room in an effort to find the Gryffindor. 'Where's Potter?' He asked Draco who had closed the door and come to stand beside him.

'I don't really feel that name is all that appropriate anymore, do you…father?' Harry's voice was particularly husky sending a shiver down both men's spines but for completely different reasons. 'Not really what I want right now, Draco.' Harry went on, as he turned to face them, shooting a look at the blonde for the image he'd just projected.

'Sorry.' Draco muttered moving further into the room as Snape just stood there and gaped unbecomingly at the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Very interesting genes you pass on, Professor. Care to explain.' It was not a question but Snape was in no frame of mind to answer it anyway. The potions master just continued to look the seventeen year old up and down for several minutes until Harry started to become angry.

'Professor!' The Draconian snapped and the older man startled, stumbling the four steps to a nearby chair before his legs gave out under him.

'Severus, you might want to answer him.' Draco murmured softly, looking relaxed but poised for flight should intervention be required.

'Right, yes, well, I…' The potions master stammered and Harry arched an eyebrow and stared expectantly at him. 'I didn't know. Really I didn't.'

'I am aware of that.' Harry drawled. 'At least I would hope that isn't the way you would treat your blood kin, if you knew they were yours anyway.'

Snape flushed slightly and the corner of Harry's mouth lifted at the sight. It was something neither teenager every thought they'd see.

'Yes. I mean no, I wouldn't.' Snape said quickly.

'Of course.' Harry said calmly. Too calmly. 'Now, would you care to explain?'

Snape took a shuddering breath as if what he had to say was physically painful. 'Right, yes. Well. It happened not long after Lily and Potter were married. Lucius.' He said, glancing at Draco who continued studying his nails intently. 'and a number of others went out on a raid and kidnapped four muggleborn witches and brought them back for a revel. The Dark Lord was very pleased with a potion I had made for him and offered one of them to me.'

'Offered?' Harry's voice was tight and Draco shifted slightly further forward in the chair.

Snape swallowed heavily and went on. 'I never normally took part in those sorts of things but Lily's eyes were pleading with me. She knew what would happen if I said no. Lucius had already made several moves towards her. I agreed, and what followed was one of the most horrible experiences of my life.'

'You raped her.' The three words were ground out.

Draco was up off the chair in a moment and by Harry's side, tenderly stroking the scales on his wrist as he murmured softly.

'She agreed. We had to.' Snape insisted, a note of desperation in his voice.

Harry's jaw clenched so tightly that Draco actually heard his teeth crack. 'She was being held prisoner with no chance of escape. There was no agreement. You raped her.' He spat.

Tears filled the potions master's eyes. 'Yes.' He whispered.

Harry turned away from Draco and stalked back over to the window. 'Why didn't you let her go? Once you were in the room, why didn't you just pretend and then let her go?'

Snape swallowed again and Draco almost stopped the conversation, knowing that whatever was going to come out of Snape's mouth, Harry wasn't going to like. At all.

'There was no room.'

Harry snarled, his eyes flashing angrily, the fire in them clearly visible. 'So you raped my mother in front of the Dark Lord and all his Death Eaters.'

'Yes.' Snape all but whimpered.

Harry struck out and punched the wall beside the window, the distinct sound of bones breaking filled the air.

'Harry!' Draco cried, darted the few steps to Harry's side once again and quickly summoning Dobby.

'I'm fine.' Harry rasped out, ignoring the blonde. 'What happened next?'

Snape swallowed. 'Afterwards, when I was taking her down to the dungeons, I gave her my emergency Portkey and told her to leave.'

Harry was breathing heavily through his nose as he looked back at the potions master. 'I can't imagine the Dark Lord was very impressed at her escape.'

The man slowly shook his head. 'No.'

Harry cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. 'How long?'

'Three weeks.' Snape said looking away, well remembering the time he'd spent in the hospital wing recovering from the results of the Dark Lord's wand. 'It was after that that I went to Albus.'

Harry studied the man, crossing the room to stand in front of him; Snape stood quickly so that he was eye to eye with the now taller Gryffindor. Harry opened his mouth as if to say something but seemed to be unable.

'I swear on my magic, Pot…Harry. I didn't want to do it. It was a terrible situation and all I wanted was to get Lily out of there before the butchers like Avery and Nott could get their hands on her. I had no choice. Either I did the unthinkable…or I left her for Lucius. I had no idea that it would have such long term consequences. Poppy told me she was fine once I'd woken up.'

Snape had not looked away and Harry could see in the depths of the man's eyes that he was telling the truth. 'Show me.' He whispered huskily.

'Harry, I don't think…' Draco trailed off as Harry held out his uninjured hand, never taking his eyes off the other man.

Snape swallowed and nodded painfully before blinking slowly and refocusing on Harry. 'Legilimans.' Harry whispered and moments later he was ghosting through the potions master's mind. He saw what happened. His mother's pleading eyes. Her whispering her thanks to Snape as he held her. Her forgiving him as he half carried her through the house towards the dungeons and her begging him to come with her as he pushed his Portkey into her hand. Suddenly Harry withdrew with a speed that left the potions master reeling and bolted from the room.

'Stay here.' Draco snapped out before following him leaving Snape staring after them, tears spilling unnoticed down his cheeks.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Draco held back Harry's long red and black hair at the nape of his neck as the Gryffindor proceeded to empty the barely existent contents of his stomach into the toilet. He could see the normally sapphire scales were now a dull grey and Draco knew they'd be cold to the touch.

'I can't believe it.' Harry whispered as he finished and sat back against the wall, taking the towel Draco passed him and wiping his mouth.

'You had to know it would be something like this, Harry.' Draco murmured, casting a freshening charm and a mouthwash spell. 'You cannot have thought that your mother would have betrayed James Potter.'

Harry let out a shaky laugh. 'To be honest, I can't decide which is worse. The truth…or the alternative.'

Draco loosened his grip on Harry's hair and placed his hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder. 'I know it doesn't make it any easier…but I know Severus wouldn't have hurt your mother if he could have found any other way.'

'I know.' Harry whispered, reaching around the Slytherin's waist and grasping him, lifting and pulling him onto his lap. It went to show just how much Harry had manhandled the smaller boy over the last two days as he didn't even question it, just letting Harry hold him close as he buried his head in Draco's pale neck. 'I believe it pained him far more to do what he had to do, than it did her.' The Gryffindor mumbled as Draco gently stroked his cheek.

They sat in silence for some time before Draco lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's temple.

'I can't work out why I still look so much like James Potter though.' Harry asked curiously.

Draco's arms tightened around him. 'James was around throughout the pregnancy. He probably spent time touching Lily's stomach and talking to you. You would have absorbed some of his ambient magic. That would have helped and the hair and glasses are probably the result. They really were the only things that make you look so much like James.'

'Can that really change a person's looks?'

Draco kissed him again. 'Yes.'

Harry was silent for several minutes as if thinking Draco's statement through more fully.

'What are you going to do?' The Slytherin asked eventually.

'To be honest.' Harry said, pulling away slightly so he could look Draco in the eye. 'I have no idea.'

'Well, how about we fix this up first.' Draco murmured, gesturing to Harry's bloody and swollen hand.

'Alright.' Harry sighed.

Draco lifted himself carefully off the Draconian's lap and held out his hand, tugging him gently up off the floor. 'Dobby.'

There was a pop and the house elf stood there wringing his enormous ears. 'Yes, Master Draco?' Dobby squeaked, casting a wary glance at Harry's bloody and swollen hand.

'Do you have what I asked for?'

'Yes Master Draco. I have the potions you need, but we are out of bone mending potion.' Dobby squeaked nervously.

Draco took them and waved him away. 'Could you please ask Winky prepare a light meal, Dobby, and have some tea brought up to the sitting room?' The house elf nodded and popped away.

'He's far calmer than he used to be.' Harry murmured distantly.

Draco looked at him in concern but continued carefully wiping the blood off Harry's knuckles. 'Come on, take these, and we'll see if Severus has a bone mending potion.'

Harry swallowed the two potions and allowed Draco to pull him gently from the bathroom and back towards the sitting room where he knew the potions master…his father…waited.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer – I'm just playing with it. Honest!

**Chapter 4 – The Paladin**

The two Slytherins sat out in the conservatory, watching the stars shining brightly. Dinner had been a rather stilted affair, even after Snape had repaired the damage Harry had done to his hand, and eventually the Gryffindor had pleaded exhaustion and retired to his room leaving Snape and Draco alone.

'So what exactly is going on between you and Pot…Harry?' Snape stumbled over the name once again.

Draco glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. 'I'm not sure that is any of your business, Severus.'

The potions master's eyes narrowed.

'He may be your son in blood, Severus, but you have a long way to go before you can call yourself his father.' The blonde added coldly before the man could speak.

Snape frowned. 'What has happened to you, Draco? You've changed.'

The blond Slytherin rolled his eyes. 'My father is in prison and my mother has fled the country, Severus. I've grown up. You should try it.'

The potions master geared up but before he could speak they heard a cry from down the hall and Draco was off the sofa and out the door before Snape could even blink.

The potions master quickly followed and saw Draco disappear through a set of double doors at the end of the hall. He stepped hesitantly inside and heard Draco talking softly in one of the rooms across the small sitting room. Following the sounds he silently crossed and stopped in the doorway to see Harry clutching the blonde as if scared to let him go while Draco pressed a handkerchief against the forehead of the Boy-Who-Lived in an effort to stem the flow of blood coming from the lightning bolt scar.

'Just relax, Harry. It's alright. We're safe here.' Draco all but cooed.

'Dray.' Harry gasped. 'Those people…'

Draco gently ran the back of his fingers down Harry's pale, sweaty cheek, 'Shhh, I know. You couldn't have done anything, Harry. It was their time. You will destroy him one day but until then we just have to wait.'

'I don't want to wait any longer. He's getting worse. He will go after Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley soon. Oh god, Draco, what if he goes after Hogwarts?' Harry's eyes were wild and Draco moved further up the bed until Harry could lean forward and bury his head in Draco's neck, something that smaller boy was finding out managed to calm the Gryffindor quite quickly.

'It'll be okay, Harry.' Draco murmured, rubbing his back as he sat almost in the Draconian's lap. 'Hogwarts is the safest place in our world. Dumbledore and the others are there. The Dark Lord wouldn't try it. I know he wouldn't.'

'I have to finish this, Dray.' Harry breathed and Draco could feel the desperation in the words as they air from them flowed over him.

'And you will.' Draco said firmly as he gently ran his fingers down the scales on Harry's neck. 'You will.'

Snape withdrew as quietly as he'd arrived, his face awash with emotion. He had no idea of what had happened between the two but the display he'd just seen had floored him. He'd actually felt as if he'd been intruding on what was an intimate moment between them; between Draco Malfoy and the Boy-Who-Lived no less. Every minute he spent with either of the boys raised far more questions than it answered and he was dying for the truth of what was going on.

After ten minutes there was still no sign of Draco so he returned to the room off the library to wait.

'Sorry.' Draco muttered as he finally walked back into the room almost an hour later. The blonde looked exhausted and Snape quickly conjured a tea set as the young man sat down, running a hand tiredly through his hair.

'Is he okay?'

'You heard.' It wasn't a question and Snape didn't try to deny it.

'Has he had many visions from the Dark Lord?'

Draco shook his head. 'First one I've seen since we left but he looked like crap when he arrived at Grimmauld Place the day before his birthday. I knew what it was though because he had one during the History OWL.'

'Here.' Snape passed him a cup of tea and Draco sipped at it in silence for several minutes before Snape spoke. 'Draco, I'm concerned.' He murmured and the blonde looked up at him curiously. 'Two months ago you and Po…Harry could barely stand to be in the same room and now I see a dependency on you from him that is, in a word, alarming.'

Draco took another sip of his tea and hesitated. 'The dependency goes both ways, Severus. I need him as much as he needs me.'

The potions master's eyes widened but Draco ignored it.

'The first night we arrived I asked Harry to rework the wards for me, so that He couldn't get in, so that we'd be safe. There was only one way for him to do that, and it seems to have…complicated things.'

Snape's mouth dropped open and he gaped unbecomingly for a second before he pulled himself together. 'You didn't….Please tell me you didn't….'

The seventeen year old stared unblinkingly at the other man as he placed his teacup down on the table and folded his arms over his chest.

'Draco?'

'You told me not to tell you.' Draco said bluntly with a shrug, and Snape's teacup went tumbling to the floor.

'Sweet mother of Merlin.' Snape breathed. 'Why? Why would you do that?'

At Snape's question Draco's eyes became distant and the potions master knew he was thinking of the Boy-Who-Lived. 'To be honest, I don't know. At the time, I guess, I wasn't thinking. Now though…' He said truthfully as he shifted in his chair, a slight smile touching the corners of his lips as he thought of the Gryffindor currently asleep in the other room.

Snape stared at him open mouthed for almost a minute before he gathered himself. 'Draco! Are you completely out of your mind!' He burst out finally.

'Do not speak to him like that.' Harry's growling voice from the doorway startled both men who instantly stood.

'Harry.' Draco took one look at the expression on Harry's face and immediately snapped his fingers, summoning Dobby.

'Yes, Master Draco? What can Dobby do for you?' The elf squeaked.

'Dobby, please show Professor Snape to the guest bedroom in the south wing. Severus, we will see you in the morning.' Draco said firmly, his eyes never leaving Harry's as the Draconian stalked slowly towards him, the pure lust in the green orbs lifting his body temperature and flushing his usually pale face.

'Draco.' Snape tried to protest.

'Now, please, Dobby.' Draco said again and moments later the potions master found himself being tugged quite forcefully towards the door and it closing behind him, but not before he saw the Gryffindor take Draco in his arms and push him up against the nearest wall as he placed a searing kiss on the pale boy's lips.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

By the end of the third round they had made it to a bed, albeit the same one as opposed to their separate ones of the night before, and as Harry tugged Draco tight to his side and wrapped his strong arms around him protectively, the feelings that struck the Slytherin had him wondering how he'd ever slept alone before, and whether he would ever be able to again.

'Not going to happen.' Harry murmured roughly against his temple in response to the thoughts that came to him.

Draco tried to move even closer in spite of his next words. 'I doubt Dumbledore and the others will let this continue once we return to Hogwarts.'

'I'm not letting you go, Draco. I don't care what anyone else says. I think the monster in me would go mad.' Harry said softly but firmly. 'I hope you don't mind by the way.' He added and Draco couldn't help but pull slightly away and look up into mirth filled green eyes.

'Prat.' Draco scolded, smacking his arm. 'And you're not a monster.' He added.

Harry snorted and kissed him gently. 'So you keep telling me. And yet I continue attacking you with barely any provocation.'

Draco gently touched the surprisingly soft scales on Harry's cheek and gave him a wicked smirk. 'I wouldn't say barely any provocation. I am a stunning specimen, if I do say so myself.'

Harry chuckled. 'You certainly are.' He agreed, kissing him again.

'Besides, it's not like I don't enjoy it so I wouldn't concern yourself too much.' Draco added rather matter-of-factly.

Harry rolled them so he was looming over the smaller figure. 'You enjoy it?' He drawled softly.

'You know it.' Draco murmured, his face heating again.

Harry just smirked and lowered his head until his warm breath bathed Draco's chest. 'You drive me to complete distraction, did you know that?' He breathed dropping his head and laying a fiery trail across Draco's collarbone. Draco's head fell back and his eyes closed but moments later he grasped both of Harry's arms and shoved him until they reversed positions.

'It's a distraction you enjoy now too. I know you do.' The blonde whispered and Harry chuckled, tilting his head up and capturing the other's lips with his own.

'You could be right.' Harry mumbled against Draco's lips and flipped them back over again. 'I cannot believe I fought with you for so long.'

'Perhaps this is just making up for lost time.' The Slytherin responded lightly.

'Perhaps.' Harry agreed, returning his mouth to Draco's neck and all talk halted thereafter.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

Snape watched them as they bustled around the kitchen, Harry having insisted Dobby take the morning off while he tried to work through the situation with Snape. Draco didn't really do anything as Harry cooked up bacon and eggs, sausages, porridge and toast, instead watching him and handing him whatever he asked for, letting his fingers trail over the scales on Harry's wrist and hand and smiling in reply to the small smiles the Gryffindor gave him.

And Snape watched them.

Draco pulled out the plates and placed them beside the stove, letting Harry dish out the various foods before picking up the first full one and placing it in front of the potions master with a small smirk. When he returned Harry had dumped the pans in the sink and set them cleaning with a wave of his hand as Draco grasped the final two, letting Harry kiss his temple as he passed by to collect juice from the cold box.

The two sat down and began tucking into their breakfasts without a word. After a few minutes Harry looked up at Snape, his bright. 'It will go cold…' Harry trailed off and Snape knew he didn't know how to address the older man. Draco looked between them in barely hidden concern.

'Severus.' Snape murmured softly.

Harry hesitated a moment before nodding abruptly. 'Severus.' He agreed and they all turned back to their breakfast and finished in silence before eventually moving through the house and back to the library. Draco moved back to the books he'd left open on the table as Snape and Harry sat down opposite each other on the sofas before the fire.

'Do you have any other questions, Harry? I will answer them if I can.' The potions master asked quietly.

Draco glanced at Harry before turning his attention back to his book as Harry sighed and took a deep breath. 'How well did you know my mother?' He asked hesitantly.

Snape swallowed. Trust Harry to ask the hardest question first. 'Not all that well, to be honest. We went to school together, but she was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin.' The older man said as if that explained everything.

Harry glanced at Draco momentarily and then raised an eyebrow.

'It's not the same.' Snape told him. 'Your…bond…with Draco is based solely on the blood you two exchanged.'

Harry frowned, his eyes cloudy.

'Liar.' Draco said suddenly, lowering his book and moving slowly to perch on the arm of the chair Harry was sitting on. 'That is one reason of several and you know it. Harry and I have always been passionate about each other, even if it was in hate. Once that hate was tempered it was never going to take much to turn that passion in another direction.'

'But the exchange of blood was the main reason.' Snape insisted.

'It was the catalyst.' Harry cut in, taking Draco's hand in his. 'The monster in me is what was drawn to Draco, I admit that, at least initially, but every moment I spend with him my soul, the human side of me, falls deeper and deeper for him.' He murmured, looking up at the Slytherin.

'You're not a monster.' Draco said quietly, his eyes suspiciously bright.

Harry gave him a wan smile and lifted his hand to place a kiss on the small one in his own.

Snape sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'It still doesn't explain the…attraction...to be completely honest. An exchange of blood should have created a bond of brothers, not of….this.' Snape gestured to the boy's clasped hands.

Draco went on turning back to the potions master. 'I actually felt something the moment I saw him at Grimmauld Place. Well before we exchanged blood.' He said, ignoring the surprised look Harry gave him.

'And I don't suppose you've found anything in the books you have here?' The potions master questioned.

Draco shook his head. 'No, nothing that would explain our sudden need to be this close anyway.'

Snape frowned. 'Well, that is where we should focus all of our energy. I have several books at my home that were given to me by my grandmother that I can collect that may have some information in them. Would you like me to go and get them now?' He asked standing up.

Harry stood with him and nodded. 'Yes please, Pro…Severus. I would like to know as much about the monster as possible.

'You're not a monster.' Draco cut in again but Harry just ignored him, stepping forward until he could place a hand on Snape's shoulder. The potions master opened his mouth to speak but hesitated at a shake of Draco's head. Harry closed his eyes and suddenly Snape felt the Draconian's magic running through him. His knees shook and his chest became tight until it stopped as quickly as it started.

'The wards will no longer refuse you.' Harry murmured and Snape's eyes widened. He'd never seen anyone adjust wards with just a thought before.

'I will return as soon as possible.' The man said curtly before heading to the door.

'Thank you, Severus.' Harry replied as Draco's arms wrapped around his waist.

'You're not a monster.' Draco repeated and Snape turned back just before the door closed behind him to see Harry turn and look down at the blonde, gently tracing his cheek as a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

'You're the only one who thinks that, Dray.' Harry sighed before kissing him softly.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

'Draco's your Paladin.' Snape said suddenly.

It was late in the evening, well after the evening meal had been eaten and they were back in the library, looking through the three books Snape had brought back several hours earlier.

'I beg your pardon?' Draco questioned and Harry just looked confused.

'Your Paladin. Your champion.' Snape repeated however it did nothing to dislodge the expressions on the faces of the two teenagers. The potions master restrained the urge to roll his eyes and lifted the book in his hands. 'Every recipient of Draconian blood that actually receives their inheritance at their coming of age will have a Paladin.' He recited. 'This other half will always be someone they know as the Fates will have worked tirelessly to make sure their lives are intertwined. The Paladin will be their champion, their guide. The urge to be close to and connect with the Draconian will be strong for the Paladin and it is essential that the urge is not fought. Fighting the urge can result in a twisting of the bond from brothers to one far more intimate and the effects of this type of bond can be far reaching.'

Snape looked up at them as the paragraph ended. Draco was clutching the arms of the chair under his hands in a death grip, his knuckles were white, and Harry's eyes were shadowed.

'Does it go on to discuss these far reaching consequences?' The Boy-Who-Lived asked quietly.

Snape shook his head.

Harry glanced away and swallowed. 'Well, it seems I should have taken your hand all those years ago after all, Dray.' He murmured softly.

Snape stood and moved away from the table, ostensibly to look for a book in one of the voluminous stacks of shelves but he watched through a gap in the bookshelf as Draco finally unclenched his fists and took Harry's hand in his own. 'At least we know now that it wasn't just the blood.' He murmured, gently rubbing his thumb over the soft scales.

Harry looked back into the grey eyes so full of emotion and couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips. 'No, but it probably explains the speed at which the events following it have happened.' He added squeezing the small hand within his own.

'The bond was already there.' Draco whispered.

'Yes.' Harry murmured, removing his hand from Draco's and cupping the pale cheeks, drawing the boy's head forward slightly and kissing him gently but thoroughly.

Draco sighed slightly wistfully as they pulled away. 'What happens now?' He asked.

Harry arched an eyebrow. 'Right now? We are going to bed, before P…Severus sees far more than he would like to.'

'I've already seen much more than I ever expected, Harry. Trust me.' The potions master drawled appearing around the side of a book case as Draco flushed.

'Bloody hell, Draco. I did not need that.' Harry growled, leaping off his chair and grabbing the Slytherin around the waist and all but hauling him into a room across the hall where the door was quickly shut behind them.

Severus just snorted and shook his head. He shuddered to think just what image Draco had shoved into Harry's head to garner that reaction, but judging by the sounds that began to filter through the unfortunately un-silenced door it was quite a strong one.

Just as he moved return to his room he heard.

'Damn it, Draco. He's my father, as in, related to me.'

Snape's eyes widened and he stopped.

'Snape's sexy in a dark and menacing kind of way.' Draco's voice was slightly breathless.

The potions master snorted as Harry growled again. 'I don't find him even remotely sexy, Draco. Thank you very much.' Harry hissed and Snape could hear the disgust in the tone even through the door. Fortunately he quite agreed with the boy.

'Then why are you so…oh Merlin…turned on then.' Draco gasped out.

There was the sound of something falling off a table before Harry spoke again. 'Because the image had you naked in it, not because Snape was watching. Now shut up, idiot.'

Severus clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself laughing out loud. He didn't know whether to be amused or appalled but the fond tone of voice Harry had used when insulting Draco couldn't help but make him smile. 'Oh Draco…we are going to have to do something about blocking your mind…or Hogwarts is going to get rather an eyeful this year.' He muttered as he headed slowly back down the hall towards his room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

Snape folded the parchment and slipped it in his pocket with a sigh. He knew he would have to say something. Dumbledore, Black and the Order won't wait much longer. He moved silently through the halls to the kitchen where the two teenagers were once again cooking breakfast. He could hear laughter from several corridors away and raised an eyebrow. He knew Draco's laugh, he'd heard it many times after all, but the deep throaty chuckle he attributed to Harry by default was one that he hadn't heard from some time. Not that, he imagined, the boy had had much to laugh about over the last year or two.

'Good morning…Severus.' Harry said politely as he walked into the room.

'Good morning, Harry, Draco.' The potions master responded equally politely as he took the same seat he had yesterday and raised an eyebrow. 'Something funny?'

Harry chuckled again but shook his head. 'Just watching Draco try and cook, but I guess you had to be there.' He added, placing plates down on the table and pushing the still pouting Draco into his seat.

'I resent that.' The Slytherin scowled.

'Can't help but state the obvious.' Harry said simply, bending over and placing a kiss on the blonde's lips before sitting next to him.

Snape let out a sound of agreement. He doubted the Malfoy heir had ever been in a kitchen before he'd come to Grimmauld Place.

'Traitor.' Draco grumbled in his Head of House's direction causing Harry to laugh again.

The meal was rather light considering who the attendees were and the events of the previous week but eventually the dishes were set to wash in the sink and Harry sat back with a cup of tea, Draco's hand held loosely in his own.

'I get the feeling you need to say something…Severus, and that I'm not going to like it.' Harry murmured, a calculating expression on his face that looked quite out of place.

The potions master raised an eyebrow before nodding reluctantly. 'The headmaster requested that I ask you to return to Grimmauld Place. I have not told him what has gone on here. In fact I have not initiated contact with him at all.'

The calculating expression remained as Harry spoke. 'Then why bring it up?'

The elder man's mouth compressed into a thin line. 'Because I know that Black would be going spare about now, and that if you don't show yourself soon he could do something stupid. Well…more stupid than usual.' He added with a sneer.

Harry snorted sadly. 'I doubt he'd be that concerned if he saw me.' Harry murmured bitterly.

'You're being ridiculous.' Draco cut in. 'You cannot know what they think. They are all purebloods, except Granger anyway. They will know what a Draconian is. They will understand.'

'You can't know that, Dray. Not for sure.' Harry whispered.

'And neither can you.' Draco replied bluntly.

Harry sighed removing his hand from Draco's and leaning forward, propping his elbows on the table and burying his head in his hands.

'Harry?' Draco shifted his chair over and wrapped an arm around the Draconian's waist.

Harry lifted his head, his eyes full of anguish. 'I don't think I can take that chance.' He breathed.

'Well you can't just stay here." Snape said briskly. 'If you do that you don't even give them a chance and you will definitely loose them. You have to make a decision, Harry.'

Green eyes caught black and Harry continued to stare at the older man, he looked then to Draco whose face was full of encouragement before he nodded slowly. 'Alright.' He whispered.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

'Ready, Harry?' Draco asked softly as they stood by the fireplace.

Harry swallowed. 'Not really.'

'I'll go first then Draco and yourself follow straight after. The connection will only be open for another few minutes.' Snape said firmly, giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze before stepping up to the fireplace. 'Remember Harry, they are your family. They will understand.'

Harry nodded and swallowed again before the potions master threw the floo powder into the flames and stepped into the fire with a firm call for Grimmauld Place.

Draco clasped Harry's arms and turned to face him. 'It'll be okay, Harry.' He whispered, standing on tiptoes to kiss him gently. 'Come on, Severus will be waiting.'

Harry didn't speak but allowed Draco to tug him the last few steps to the fireplace. 'Grimmauld Place.' Draco called out and Harry took a deep breath, wrapping his arms tightly around the Slytherin and all but carrying him through the flames.

'Severus?' Dumbledore looked surprised when the potions master stepped from the fireplace in the middle of the kitchen where Black, Lupin, Granger and the Weasleys had gathered to eat dinner and were now mirroring the headmaster's expression.

The potions master inclined his head. 'They will be here momentarily.' He said softly.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. 'You found them?'

Snape nodded and moved aside as with a soft whoosh Harry entwined tightly around Draco stepped from the fireplace, releasing the blonde reluctantly and standing up to face his friends.

'Sweet Merlin's beard!'

_I am writing the next bit as we speak and should have it up in a day or two. Hope you're enjoying it._

_Regards,_

_Mione_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – I Swear to You**

'Sweet Merlin's beard!' Molly gasped as almost every single person in the room gaped unbecomingly at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry shifted and those nearest flinched away causing Harry to move slightly back bringing Draco even further in front of him.

'I told you.' He breathed, looking down as his eyes began burning.

Draco glanced up at him anxiously before turning back to the assembled group. 'Stop staring at him.' He snapped. 'Leave him alone. He's still Harry.'

'Merlin's balls, Malfoy, that's not Harry. There is no way. That can't be my godson.' Sirius burst out and Draco felt Harry sway behind him.

'Mistake. This was a mistake.' Harry mumbled.

Draco reached behind him until he found Harry's hand and held it tightly within his own as he glared at the group. 'You're idiots, the lot of you. He's Draconian. You know what that is. I know you do.' He could almost feel Harry's pain seeping through to him. 'Do you have an idea of what an honour it is he calls you his family? You're worthless, the lot of you.'

'Now, now, Draco.' Snape said soothingly. 'It's just a shock, why don't we sit down and have a cup of tea while we discuss this.' Snape didn't wait for an invitation, instead clamping a hand down on each of the boy's shoulders before steering them towards two empty seats at the end of the table, but before they could sit Ron darted across the room and tore Draco from Harry.

'Get your hands off him, Ferret.' He snarled, shoving Draco hard till he fell over a chair and knocked his head against the edge of the table with a crack that made several in the room wince before he crumpled to the floor.

'Dray.' Harry breathed as he stared at the Slytherin sprawled on the floor.

'Mr Weasley, that was quite unnecessary.' Snape hissed venomously. Dumbledore looked between Harry and Draco in curiosity and most just watched as Harry placed a firm hand on Ron's shoulder and propelled him gently to the side with a pointed look before stalking gracefully past him and dropping beside the Slytherin.

'Dray?' He whispered, turning the unconscious figure over and sucking in a breath at the vivid mark on the pale temple. He ran his fingers over it and it faded immediately causing even Snape to raise an eyebrow at the display of unusual magic before Harry grasped Draco's arms and enervated him even as he lifted him gently to his feet. He waited as Draco blinked several times before opening his eyes and staring into the concerned green ones directly in front of his own. 'Are you alright?' Harry whispered.

Draco nodded. 'Yes, I'm fine.' He whispered, glancing past Harry to see the mutinous expression on Ron's face before he looked back. 'Do you want to go?'

'Go? He can't go.' Hermione burst out.

'No, he belongs here with us.' Ginny added snidely.

Draco turned, Harry's hands slipping from his shoulders as one rested on his back. 'He's not a thing, Weasley. He doesn't belong to anyone. And I thought you said he wasn't Harry anymore.' Draco's eyes found Black's as he sneered.

'That's enough.' Remus stepped forward and held up his hands. 'Why don't we just calm down and let you explain.'

'What's to explain? This is what I am.' Harry said bluntly.

'How about **that** for a start?' Ron spat, gesturing to Harry's hand which was still resting on Draco's lower back.

'Ron!' Sirius snapped, clearly wanting to get to the bottom of what the hell was going on.

Those standing finally, and warily, took their seats, and a still gobsmacked Molly Weasley automatically put plates of food in front of them before taking her own seat.

No one was eating anything though as they all continued to stare at the incredible picture Harry made; his tall, muscular frame dwarfed all but Snape and the scales on his cheek and neck glinted in the lights from the sconces on the wall. The magnitude of the changes to his facial structure was the most striking feature and many found themselves unable to match up this new Harry with the old one. Harry looked at the group gathered around the table, his eyes guarded and face expressionless. These were his family, and yet they looked at him in a combination of awe, curiosity, disgust, and no small amount of fear.

'When did this happen, Harry?' Dumbledore asked kindly, his eyes back to their twinkling best even as he tried to hide his concern.

'My birthday.' Harry murmured. 'I went to sleep and I woke up and I was this monster.'

'You're not a monster.' Draco scowled.

Harry glanced at him and smiled, automatically reaching out to touch his cheek. There was a small noise at the bottom of the table and Harry glanced back to see Ron yelling at the top of his lungs whilst seemingly stuck to his chair. Not that anyone could hear him courtesy of the silencing charm Snape had immediately flicked his way. Harry gave the man a grateful look before turning back to the others an expectant expression on his face.

'Why did you leave?' Hermione spoke up when it was clear no one else was going to.

'And why with Malfoy?' Ginny added.

'I left because….' Harry looked down at his lap and swallowed. 'because I was scared.' There was any number of exchanged glances at that admission.

'And Draco?' Remus said encouragingly.

Harry glanced at the blonde next to him from the corner of his eye. 'I knew Draco would probably be the only one who wouldn't have been afraid of me.'

'We wouldn't have been afraid of you, Harry.' Black scolded, finally realizing that this incredible looking creature was in fact his godson. 'You didn't have to run away with that Death Eater.'

Harry looked up again, his expression icy and the scales on the side of his face looking similar. 'He's not a Death Eater.' He scowled.

'And weren't you the one saying he wasn't you're godson, Black. I think I would shut up about now, if I were you.' Draco sneered.

'We'll thankfully you're not me, Malfoy, so you shut up or get the hell out of my house.' Sirius retorted.

Harry stood, once again startling them at how tall he now was. 'If he goes, Sirius, so do I.'

The animagus looked stunned at Harry's ultimatum and Draco smirked at him before catching Harry's hand and tugging him gently back down into his seat. 'We're not going anywhere, at least not this minute.' He added, letting Harry wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close, burying his head in Draco's neck. Draco ignored the rest of the room as he brought a hand up to gently run his fingers down the scales on Harry's cheek and murmured too softly for anyone else to hear. Moments later Harry pulled away and nodded, his green eyes full of despair once again.

'Are you going to explain this yet?' Ginny asked darkly, waving her hand in their general direction. She seemed to have taken over from Ron who was now sitting under the silencing charm, his mouth tightly shut, arms folded over his chest and a livid expression on his face.

'Draco is Harry's Paladin.' Snape spoke up, saving the boys from saying anything.

Hermione's eyes shot to them. 'Really?' It was clear she knew exactly what Snape was talking about even if no one else did.

Harry nodded.

'Um, excuse me? What the hell is a Paladin?' Sirius snapped.

'It doesn't surprise me that a Neanderthal like you would have no idea, Black.' Snape muttered, completely ignoring that fact that neither Draco nor Harry had known what it was either, pulling the book out of his pocket, enlarging it and beginning to read the same paragraph he had to the boys before Sirius could open his mouth again.

There was a stunned silence that lasted for several minutes once he'd snapped the book closed and placed it down on the table in front of him.

'And I bet it doesn't mention exactly what far reaching consequences they're talking about.' Hermione grumbled causing Harry and Draco to snort.

'No, Miss Granger, it does not.' Snape concluded.

'Bloody hell!' Ron burst out, finally free from the silencing charm. 'How did this happen? How the hell could this have happened?' He yelled, ducking the smack his mother aimed at his head.

Sirius growled. 'Yeah, I think James would have told us if he'd had magical creature blood in his background. And Lily was a muggleborn. Where the hell did it come from?' He questioned, immediately looking at Dumbledore as if he had all the answers.

'Maybe James didn't want anyone to know.' Draco offered quickly and Harry grasped his hand tightly.

Dumbledore' eyes narrowed. 'I think that is something I would have known, young Draco.' He murmured looking between Harry and Snape several times before it dawned on him. 'I don't believe it.'

'Albus, not now.' Snape said firmly, a pleading tone underlying the words that had both Sirius and Remus looking at him in surprise.

'What is it Albus?' Molly asked as several in the room followed the headmaster's gaze.

Suddenly Sirius launched himself across the table. 'I'll kill you, you bastard!' he bellowed, reaching for Snape and finding himself held back by both Arthur and Remus. He well remembered when Lily had been kidnapped and then returned saying Snape had saved her and how.

'Sirius, sit down. You know Poppy fixed that all up afterwards.' Remus snarled, hauling Sirius off the table and all but throwing him in his seat.

'Then how do you explain this?' Sirius scowled. 'I bet he's got Draconian blood in him. I'd lay money on it.'

'Now, Sirius. Just calm down.' Dumbledore tried to placate the angry man.

'Do you?' The ex convict looked as if he was ready to return to Azkaban no matter what.

Snape glanced at Harry, unsure of how much he wished to reveal.

'Yes he does.' Harry said quietly. 'He is my father.' He added not taking his eyes from Snape.

Sirius stood abruptly, tearing Remus' hand from his arm as he glared across the table at the two Snape men. 'Get the hell out of my house. The both of you.' He hissed before storming from the room.

Ron shot Harry a venomous look and followed leaving Remus to chase them both as the stunned silence continued in the kitchen.

'I think it's time to go.' Harry murmured, standing up and pulling Draco to his feet beside him.

Both Dumbledore and Snape stood with him. 'Now, Harry. Please don't be hasty. Sirius just needs a bit of time to get used to the idea.' The headmaster said soothingly.

'Used to the idea that he has a monster for a godson who was fathered by his worst enemy?' Harry questioned. 'Of course, knowing just how tolerant he is, I'm sure he won't take all that long to get over it.' He sneered in a remarkable impression of the two Slytherin's standing either side of him.

'You're not a monster.' Draco growled, grabbing Harry's shoulder and yanking the taller boy to face him. 'And if I hear you say it again I won't be responsible for the result.'

Harry stared down at him and Draco could see the hurt shining in the green eyes.

'You can't leave, Harry.' Draco whispered. 'You love these people too much to leave without resolving this. You need them, and they need you…more than as the Boy-Who-Lived.'

'Malfoy's right.' Hermione cut in. 'As much as it pains me to admit it.' She added grudgingly. 'I'm going to talk to Ron and Sirius. I'll make them understand. Just don't leave. Not yet.'

Harry stared intently at her for several minutes before glancing around at the other hopeful expressions on the faces of those in the room before he nodded slowly. 'I will stay. For now.' He agreed and several in the room let out sighs of relief as Hermione disappeared out the door.

'Why don't you go and get some rest, Harry. This could take awhile.' Snape picked the book back up off the table and headed for the door.

'Where are you going?'

Snape turned back to him and smirked. 'As brilliant as Miss Granger is, I think it will take more than just an impassioned plea from either her or Lupin to knock sense in to either Black or Weasley's heads.'

'Good point.' Albus agreed. 'Perhaps I will join you.' He added as the two shuffled out the door leaving Harry alone with Ginny, Molly and Arthur.

'Why don't you sit down and eat before you rest, Harry.' Molly said kindly, reheating both Draco and Harry's food with a wave of her wand. Harry looked reluctant to stay in the room with Ginny staring at him distrustfully and Arthur in blatant curiosity but Draco ignored them and gently pushed Harry back in his seat and sat down beside him.

Harry signed and turned slightly away from them, as he reached again for Draco's hand. 'What if they don't listen?' He whispered.

'They will, Harry. Severus will resort to some of his more disgusting concoctions if they don't.' Draco said simply and Harry couldn't help but smile.

'I'm so glad I have you.' Harry's voice was barely a whisper and Draco saw Ginny lean forward in an effort to hear what he'd said.

The Slytherin glanced at the Weasley parents before looking back at Harry. 'You're not hungry are you?' He murmured and Harry shook his head.

'No.'

'Come on then.' Draco stood, drawing Harry up with him. 'Thank you for dinner, Mrs Weasley but I think Harry and I just need to rest. Will you let Severus know that we will stay until morning.' The Slytherin said politely as he propelled Harry towards the door.

Molly's mouth opened and closed several times before she nodded finally and without another word the two teenagers disappeared through the door and up the stairs.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

'Dray.' Harry whispered as they lay tightly entwined in the darkness of Harry's room at Grimmauld Place. 'I can't go back to Hogwarts. Not now. Not anymore.'

'Shhh, it's okay, Harry. It will all be okay.' Draco murmured, gently running over the scales on Harry's chest even as the Boy-Who-Lived shook his head.

'No, if my family can look at me like that…how will the rest of school react.' Harry pulled Draco even more tightly to him and the Slytherin could feel him shaking. There was nothing he could say though that would make Harry feel better. He was right, no matter where the Boy-Who-Lived went, he would now always be stared at. Instead he reached up and cupped Harry's chin before lifting his head and kissing the Draconian slowly.

'Let them stare, Harry.' He whispered. 'Let them see how beautiful you are.'

Harry stared into the grey eyes that shimmered in the moonlight pouring through the windows.

'You are a Draconian, Harry.' Draco went on. 'A powerful, exquisite, magnificent being. Do not let then bow your head. Do not let anyone bow your head, Harry. You are worth so much more than that.'

Harry's green eyes shone and he lifted a hand to entwine it in Draco's white blonde hair. 'I can do almost anything with you by my side, can't I?' He breathed.

Draco's face broke out into a stunning smile. 'Yes, and it's about time you realised that.'

'I don't know, Draco. I will think about it.'

Draco smiled again. 'That is all I ask.'

Harry's eyes flashed and moments later Draco found himself on his back with Harry hovering over him. 'I think…I think I love you.' Harry breathed before his lips crushed down on Draco's and took his breath away.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

'I'm sorry, Harry.' Sirius murmured sheepishly as the group sat around the sitting room the next morning. Draco and Harry had finally emerged well after breakfast had been served and joined the group who were waiting patiently for them. Surprisingly, or perhaps it wasn't, the only two vacant seats were at almost opposite sides of the room and once they'd walked in Harry had rolled his eyes and headed towards the one furthest from everyone and pushed Draco down in it, caressing his cheek and giving him a wan smile before moving to stand near the empty fireplace.

He looked up when his godfather spoke. 'It's alright, Sirius. I understand you were upset. But I had no control over what has happened and you were wrong to take your anger out on me.' Harry murmured calmly.

Sirius' eyes were so wide they almost fell out of his head but they quickly narrowed and turned to Snape.

'And you have no right to take it out on Severus either.' Harry went on, his chin lifted slightly as if in challenge. 'My mother forgave him, and that is the only forgiveness he requires.'

'You can't know that, Harry.' Sirius protested. 'He r…'

That was as far into the sentence as the animagus got before Harry silenced him with barely a move of his hand.

'You will not mention what happened, who was involved, or that word again, do you understand?' There was a sense of power behind the words that left most in the room dazed and as Harry looked at each one, bar Draco and Severus, they all found themselves nodding in agreement.

Ron opened his mouth to protest and found the minute he even thought about what it was he wanted to talk about the issue was gone, much like a muggle repelling charm worked.

'Harry, how did you do that?' Dumbledore's voice held a note of incredulity. He couldn't speak of it but he could tell what Harry had done.

Harry's green eyes flicked to him and his mouth twitched slightly. 'I just asked it to, Professor.' He said simply, glancing at Snape who couldn't quite hide the look of gratitude in his black eyes.

'But how can you control it so quickly. Draconian magic can take many months to yield to such control.' Dumbledore insisted.

Harry's eyes moved to Draco and his expression softened. 'I guess that must be one of those far reaching consequences.' He murmured gently.

Draco's heart warmed at the look in Harry's eyes and he knew last night had been a turning point for them. He couldn't help but stare at the stunning picture Harry made with the light reflecting off the scales from the nearby window, the low slung jeans and tight t-shirt showing off his body. Draco saw the look in Harry's eyes begin to change and quickly moved his train of thought in another direction altogether.

Suddenly Harry turned away and held a hand over his mouth as the image of Sirius and Remus naked in bed together flashed in his head. 'Damn it, Draco. I did not need that.' He gasped out.

Draco smirked as everyone in the room looked his way in confusion. Only Snape let out a snort of amusement, wondering just what picture Draco had supplied Harry with on this occasion. 'Sorry.' Draco grinned, not looking sorry in the slightest.

'Nothus.' Harry muttered dryly and Draco pouted.

'I am not.' He scowled folding his arms over his chest. 'I may have one for a father but my parents were legally married when I was conceived I'll have you know.'

Harry looked up, his eyes sparkling in amusement. 'Touché.' He murmured and Draco beamed at him again.

'What was that about?' Ron questioned Hermione who shrugged.

'No idea.' The bushy haired girl replied.

Harry's eyes never left Draco's and he stared intently at the grinning Slytherin and moments later the eyes narrowed and Draco felt himself flush, unable to stop the images that filled his head this time.

'Harry, no.' Snape murmured, lifting himself off his chair quickly as he realised what was going on.

Harry didn't seem to hear and Draco felt the subtle rise in temperature in the room as the Draconian continued to stare at him. Harry took one step forward and in that instant Draco knew he wouldn't be able to stop the other and shot from his seat, across the room and out the door Harry barely hesitating before following him at a run.

Those in the room heard a small scuffle on the stairs, a yelp, and the sounds of the rest of them being cleared in two heavy strides before a door slammed.

Ron immediately moved to follow but Snape quickly shut a spell at the door before he could leave. 'I wouldn't if I were you.'

'I just want answers.' Ron growled.

'Trust me. You do not wish to follow them.' Snape said calmly. Ron actually stamped his foot, completely undaunted at the raised eyebrow he received in return.

'This thing he has with Malfoy still doesn't make any sense. I know you explained it all but it's too quick. I think Malfoy has him under a spell and I'm going to check if it's the last thing I do.' He vowed and while Hermione rolled her eyes from her place next to him she didn't try to stop him.

Snape snorted at the naivety of the Gryffindor even as he unlocked the door. 'It's your funeral.' He murmured causing Arthur to shake his head once again at the muggle expression.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'Oh Merlin, I'm going to be seeing that every day till I die.' Ron sobbed as he sat back at the kitchen table, scrubbing at his face as if to try and rid himself of the image he was sure was now burned permanently into his retinas.

'Well you shouldn't have bloody burst into the room without knocking.' Harry snapped, his arms folded tightly across his chest as he glared at his oldest friend. 'Especially after Severus told you not to.'

'Boys, just calm down.' Molly once again tried to be the peacemaker as most of the rest of the room tried to hide their amusement.

'I just had to know, Harry. I had to make sure you were doing…everything…of your own free will. I mean, you hate the bastard, or you did a week ago.' Ron insisted, ignoring his mother.

Harry unfolded his arms and placed his palms flat on the table, leaning forward and letting his rather substantial, if not slightly menacing, aura flare around him. 'To begin with Ron.' He hissed darkly. 'He's not a bastard, I believe you've met both his parents. Secondly, in case you hadn't noticed, I've changed quite considerably, and so have my feelings towards people. And lastly, and most importantly,' Harry leant even further forward, his eyes flashing. 'do I currently look like someone who would let someone else, anyone else, make me do something I didn't want to do?'

Ron's eyes widened. 'No.' He squeaked.

Harry gave him a tight smile before pulling away, folding his arms back over his chest and leaning back against the wall, the expression on his face as if daring anyone to say a word.

'You're such a Gryffindork.' Draco muttered, a smirk just touching his lips as he sat on the bench in front of him.

Harry scowled at him. 'Shut up.' He grumbled even as he reached out and gently ran the back of his hand across Draco's cheek.

Snape placed his tea cup down on the table quite loudly in an effort to gain the boys attention. 'You need to learn to control yourself, Draco.' Snape said firmly.

'Me?' The Slytherin burst out. 'What about Harry?'

'Harry has no problem with control. Unless you…provoke…him.' Snape insisted.

'I don't mean to. It's just hard. I mean, look at him.' Draco tilted his head back to look up at Harry.

Harry snorted. 'I think that's your problem.' He murmured and Draco smirked.

'Ah Severus, perhaps you wouldn't mind explaining what you mean.' Albus requested.

Snape glanced up at Harry, once again letting the teenager decide just how much he wished to tell.

'Draco is a natural Legilimans.' Harry started. 'Except that instead of pulling thoughts out of other people's heads, he puts his own thoughts in there.'

'How extraordinary.' Arthur sat further forward in his chair, staring intently at Draco as if to see what the boy was thinking.

Harry snorted again. 'He has to do the work, Mr Weasley. You won't be able to see just by looking at him.'

'Oh right, well.' Arthur stammered, sitting back.

'I'm afraid I still don't understand.' Dumbledore sat back in his seat, hands steepled in front of him.

'Dray and I share a rather twisted connection through, among other things, the Paladin bond. He finds it almost impossible to close his thoughts to me, and some of them are…provoking…to the Draconian.' Harry explained. Draco beamed at his use of the word Draconian instead of monster.

'What other things?' Dumbldore tried to continue the explanation but Harry closed it off bluntly moments later.

'Things that are none of your business, Professor.' He said firmly. 'Suffice to say that we are working on a solution.'

Harry's frank words to the Headmaster stunned the room and the Gryffindor watched as Hermione's mouth opened in what he knew would be a rebuke and he raised an eyebrow causing her mouth to snap closed once again.

'Well, you'd better figure out something soon.' Sirius sighed. 'I doubt the rest of the school wants a display in the middle of the great hall.'

'Erg, absolutely not.' Ron grimaced.

'It won't be a problem.' Harry ignored the gagging red head. 'Because I'm not going back to school.'

The resulting explosion of noise from that statement was surprising considering there was only ten other people in the room besides Harry and Draco. The Boy-Who-Lived just stood in silence and waited, Draco remaining equally silent until Harry had had enough and held up his scale covered hand earning an instant silence around the room.

'There will be no discussion on this. I've made up my mind.'

'But Harry, you have to come back to Hogwarts. It's the safest place for you.' Dumbledore insisted, actually looked old for the first time since Harry could remember.

He decided to take pity on the elderly wizard. 'I didn't say I wasn't returning to Hogwarts, only that I wasn't going back to school.'

'But..but…what about NEWTs?' Hermione seemed completely nonplused that anyone would give up school so close to graduating.

Harry let out a soft sigh, his eyes closing as his head lowered slightly. 'Hogwarts cannot teach me any longer. My magic is too different now. I can no longer rely on the usual curriculum to teach me what I need to know and I see no reason to expose myself to the eyes of the rest of the school on a permanent basis only to be constantly stared. The stares will be enough on the occasions when I do show myself.'

'Harry.' Dumbledore started but Draco shook his head and stood, climbing over the bench and reaching on hand up to cup Harry's cheek, causing the Draconian to open his eyes once again. No one but Remus could hear the murmured conversation that followed as it was said far too softly for any but the werewolf's enhanced hearing to pick up. After a moment Lupin's eyes were suspiciously bright and he quickly took a gulp of the tea in his hands and cleared his throat in an effort to block himself from overhearing such an intimate conversation.

Finally Harry shook his head and pulled away. 'I can't, Dray. I love you, and I won't leave you, but I can't. I'm sorry.' He murmured before turning from the blonde and stalking gracefully from the room.

'Draco?' Snape stood and moved towards the Slytherin but Draco shook his head, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

'Blasted muggles.' He spat before ducking past the potions master and disappearing from the room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

'Harry, please.' Draco begged, the moment he entered the room. 'You cannot stay at Hogwarts otherwise. The Board will remove you and I need you there.'

Harry stared unseeing out the window, not seeing the overgrown backyard. 'I will be with you, Draco.' Harry murmured distantly. 'I will stay with my father. We are family, at least biologically. The Board will not be able to circumvent that.'

Draco sighed, wishing there was a way to change his mind but realizing it was fruitless. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, leaning his forehead against the strong back and feeling the muscles move beneath the shoulder blades as Harry let out a heavy sigh.

'I know I said I can do anything with you beside me.' Harry whispered, placing his hands over the smaller ones at his waist. 'And every time I'm alone with you, I believe that. I know it's true. But every time I walk into a room and see the faces of those who are suppose to be family, my blood runs cold and all I can imagine is hundreds students looking at me the same way. I can't, Draco. I just can't do it.'

'Shhh,' Draco murmured, turning the Gryffindor around to face him. 'It's alright. I won't make you. The others will try but I will stand with you. I promise.'

'Thank you.' Harry breathed, pulling Draco close and kissing him gently.

Draco let Harry hold him for a few minutes before pulling back slightly. 'How are you going to learn to use your inheritance?' He asked curiously.

'There's someone coming to teach me.'

'Who?'

Harry shrugged. 'I don't know yet. The will come to Hogwarts to find me.'

'They will know you're there?'

Harry nodded. 'Yes.'

Draco stared up at the Gryffindor, his eyes full of concern. 'What's going to happen with you and the Dark Lord?' He whispered.

Green eyes studied grey intently before Harry opened his mouth to speak. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who had thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal. But he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'

Draco's mouth opened and closed several times as he took in Harry's words. 'What does that mean?'

Harry's eyes burned. 'He's going to die, Draco.' He whispered. 'He's going to die the most painful death I can inflict on him.'

'Harry…' Draco trailed off as an image of a bloodied and obviously dead Harry lying on the ground flashed in Harry's head.

'Not going to happen, Dray.' Harry hissed vehemently. 'He's not going to win. I swear to you.'

Draco leant forward, burying his face in Harry's chest. 'I can't….' He gasped and Harry felt his shoulders shaking alarmingly.

'I promise, Dray. I'm not loosing you, and you're not loosing me.' Harry murmured, as he carefully lifted the Slytherin and carried him across to the bed, laying him down. 'Just relax. There is no way he can win. It'll all be okay.'

'This is so new, so raw.' Draco whispered, pulling Harry close to him as tears streamed down his cheeks. 'I've always been so strong. I haven't cared what happened to anyone else. But now, the though of you not being here is horrifying. I want to yell at you, scream at you not to fight him. To run away with me. But I know you wouldn't.'

'It's the bond, Draco. You're my Paladin. It makes you feel this way.'

Draco shook his head. 'No, no. It isn't just the bond. I feel as if I would do anything you asked of me. Anything. And that scares me. I've never been subservient to anyone, not even my father.'

Harry gently lifted Draco's chin until he could stare into the tear filled grey eyes. 'You could never be subservient to me, Dray, because I would never ask you to do something you didn't want to. Anything I ever ask of you will be your decision as to whether you agree to it, even if it is just for your opinion.'

'Stay with me.' Draco pleaded and Harry pulled him closer and began running his fingers through the blonde's hair.

'I'm not going anywhere.' Harry promised.

Draco snuggled closer and buried his head back into Harry's chest and the Gryffindor continued murmuring softly to the blonde until he fell asleep. Harry realised just how tired the other had been that morning, in spite of what had happened before lunch. He would have bet his wand the Slytherin had spent half the night watching him sleep, something he seem to do quite regularly. This time he watched the blonde sleep and dearly hoped that he could keep his promise.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – It's not mine.

Chapter 6 -

'Where's Malfoy?' Ron asked snidely as Harry walked back into the kitchen an hour later. It seemed that all of the adults were elsewhere as only Ron, Hermione and Ginny were seated at the table.

Harry gave him a sharp look. 'He's asleep.' He replied bluntly. 'Where is everyone?'

'Order meeting.' Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed, making it obvious that she still hated being excluded.

Harry scowled, hating it also, and deciding no matter how many Order members stared at him he refused to be kept I the dark any longer.. 'Where?'

'Library.' Ron tilted his head towards the room next door.

Harry turned on his heel but was stopped by Hermione's voice. 'You won't get in. They've got a ward up. Silencing charm too.'

Harry looked back at her and raised an eyebrow before allowing a small smirk to touch his lips as he turned back and headed towards the library. He heard silence for a few seconds before the three teenagers rushed to follow him. He didn't stop though as he got to the door, placing both palms flat on it and dropping the wards with a soft crack before he pushed it open.

To find himself at wand point of the twenty odd regular Order members.

Harry snorted and held out both hands in surrender, but keeping himself well in the shadows with the side of his face well hidden.

'Who are you?' Elphias Dodge called out.

'That wasn't nice, or very prudent.' Dumbledore scolded with amusement and Harry snorted again.

'Sorry, I couldn't resist.' He snickered.

'Albus, he should be in the kitchen with the other children.' Molly insisted, bustling across the room towards him.

Harry turned towards her, clearly displaying the scales down his face, neck and arm and earning himself another round of gasps from most of the room. 'Do I look like a child to you, Mrs Weasley?' He questioned, flinging a hand at the door behind him, shutting it soundly and raising another ward so heavy it was almost palpable.

'Well I never.' Molly blustered but Harry ignored her, turning back to Albus.

'It is time you included me in these discussions. We both know how this is going to end and I refuse to be left in the dark anymore.' He said bluntly.

'You cannot talk to him like that. Who the hell are you?' Kingsley Shacklebolt demanded.

Harry turned to him and raised an eyebrow. 'What? You don't recognise me, Kingsley?' He drawled softly.

'Will everybody please calm down.' Dumbledore gestured with his hands for everyone to return to their seats and while it took an amount of grumbling and sighing they all eventually sat back down as Harry sauntered gracefully over to where his father sat and dropped into the empty chair next to him.

'You're such a brat.' Snape muttered.

Harry flashed him a wry smirk before turning back to Albus, an expectant expression on his face.

'It seems that Harry Potter has come into his Draconian Inheritance.' The headmaster said smoothly.

'What? That's impossible.' Arabella Figg shouted.

'That can't possibly be Harry.' Tonks added loudly.

The yelling went on for quite some time, mostly on how the Potters didn't have any Draconian Blood in their heritage but Harry ignored it all, wishing Draco was running his fingers over the scales on his hand in that soothing way only the blonde seemed capable of.

'So how are you, Harry?' A soft voice asked from his side and Harry jumped and turned his head, his face breaking out into a smile.

'Hey, Charlie. Pretty good. You?'

The second eldest Weasley grinned. 'Pretty good. You look incredible, did you know that?'

Harry snorted but was unable to hide the look of gratitude in his eyes as the yelling continued on around them. 'It's nice to have someone treating me normally for a change.'

Charlie shrugged. 'I can't help it. You remind me of Vanguard.'

'Vanguard?'

'My favourite Swedish Shortsnout.'

Harry stared at him for a moment before laughing loudly. 'Oh Charlie, don't ever change.'

The red head grinned but didn't say anything as Harry turned back to see the yelling had all but died off at his outburst. 'What?' He snapped. 'Get on with it. I doubt Tom's sitting around staring at people.'

Both Snape and Charlie snorted and Dumbledore's eyes returned to their usual sparkle.

'Well said, Harry. Well said.' Dumbledore said graciously. 'Now, we know that there will be a raid on the train on the first in an effort to find Harry. We can't cancel the train for it would put Severus in a very precarious position. I think the best idea would be to add some extra wards the train and make sure there are enough Order members to defend each compartment.'

'Why don't I do the warding? Then you wouldn't need any of the Order on the train at all.' Harry said bluntly, earning himself a smirk from Snape and several noises of derision from other within the room.

'You think too highly of yourself, Potter.' Mad Eye growled from the shadows in the corner.

Harry turned to him, an eyebrow arched in question. 'Really Professor? Why don't you try opening the door.' He suggested and both Remus and Sirius exchanged an amused glance.

Moody scowled at the Gryffindor, obviously not impressed with the new Harry and crossed the half dozen steps to the door and tried opening it. When that wouldn't work, he began flinging spells at it until finally he stopped, breathing heavily and turning to glare at Harry. 'Just because I cannot open it doesn't mean the likes of Lucius Malfoy can't.'

'Malfoy's in Azkaban.' Harry said with a shrug. 'And trust me, even Professor Dumbledore couldn't get that door open.'

Moody opened his mouth to protest but Dumbledore silenced him with a wave of his hand. 'It's true. I cannot remove the wards, but Harry there is something you should know.' Dumbledore suddenly looked grave and Harry's stomach tightened. 'Lucius Malfoy is no longer in Azkaban.'

It seemed that all in the room knew this information as not a sound was made as any and all colour drained from Harry's face. The teenager turned to the man next to him, an expression of betrayal flashing in his eyes.

'Why didn't you tell me?' He whispered.

Snape's black eyes bored into his own. 'Because you would just have worried about it. He's safe with you. That's all that matters.'

Harry shook his head and stood up, closing his eyes and reaching out to touch the wall behind the chair.

'Harry, you don't need to do this. The house is under the Fidelius. He cannot find him here.' Snape insisted, standing also and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

The rest of the room watched the exchange in silence and not a small amount of curiosity. Only Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus knew what they were talking about.

Harry's eyes opened and he looked at the older wizard. 'He's his father, he could find him if he tried hard enough. There are ways, and I won't take any chances with his life.'

'Harry, you cannot break the Fidelius. It would leave the house exposed.' Snape insisted, tugging Harry's arm from the wall.

'Then I'm taking him home.' The Gryffindor replied, shaking off Snape's arm and sweeping towards the door.

Harry stopped at Dumbledore's voice. 'He would be more likely to find young Draco at Malfoy Manor than he would here.' The elderly wizard called out and Harry turned with his hand on the door, his green eyes alight and a vicious look on his face that had eyes widening around the room.

'Oh, I hope he does. I just hope he tries to step through those wards.' He hissed before dropping the wards with barely a thought and disappearing out the door.

'Going by that, I shudder to think what he's incorporated into the wards on Malfoy Manor.' Snape murmured and Dumbledore nodded in agreement even as he continued to stare at the still open doorway.

'Perhaps you would care to explain what in Merlin's name is going on, Albus.' McGonagall snapped, her request echoed by many nodding heads around the room. Dumbledore sighed heavily and with a glance to Snape, who followed his son out the door, he turned back and began the mother of all explanations.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry closed the door silently behind him and crept over to the bed. Draco was still fast asleep and Harry's mouth curved into a smile at the sight. He sat gently down on the edge of the bed and reached out to cup Draco's pale cheek, sighing at the softness under his fingers. He couldn't help but compare it to his own scale covered cheek. As much as Draco told him otherwise he still couldn't believe he was anything but a monster. He was loathe to disturb the Slytherin but his instincts were warning him to get out of here and they were something he couldn't control.

He bent his head and placed a trail of gentle kisses across Draco's jaw. 'Dray.' He whispered. 'Dray, you have to wake up.'

Draco stirred, groaning softly, reaching up for Harry and pulling him down so he could kiss him soundly without even opening his eyes. 'What time is it?' He mumbled.

'It's late.' Harry told him. 'But we have to go.'

There must have been something in Harry's tone because Draco's eyes opened instantly. 'What happened?' He asked, his sleepy expression instantly shaken off as he sat up.

Harry stared at him intently. 'Lucius.' He whispered.

The Gryffindor didn't even need to elaborate. Draco could read exactly what had happened in Harry's eyes and moments later a number of horrible images flashed in Harry's head. The Draconian reach out and clasped Draco tightly to him.

'It's okay. We're going home. You will be safe there.' Harry said firmly.

'But my father.'

'Cannot breach the wards there.' Harry interrupted pulling away so Draco could see his face, his eyes.

Draco's grey eyes studied him. 'Let's go.' He murmured and Harry stood and helped him up from the bed.

The two were silent as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen to find the usual suspects waiting for them.

'You don't have to go, Harry.' Snape spoke up first before Ron could make a disparaging comment about the placement of Harry's arm possessively around Draco's waist.

'Yes, I do.' Harry said with a shake of his head. 'Lucius will not rest till he has Draco. He was promised to Tom and I'll lay down my life before I let that bastard touch a single hair on his head. You should have told me. You should have told me as soon as you knew.'

Dumbledore stepped forward and held out his hand in an effort to placate the increasingly agitated Draconian. 'Do not blame Severus, Harry. He was forbidden to discuss it with anyone outside of the Order.' He said soothingly.

'I'm not anyone.' Harry spat. 'He should have told me.'

'You're right.' Snape drew Dumbledore back and took his place, lifting his hand and letting it rest on Harry's shoulder. 'I should have told you, and I apologise for not doing that.'

Ron, Hermione and Ginny's eyes were wide open and their jaws almost on the floor at the normally irascible potions master's admission but Snape just ignored them as he looked intently at Harry, reading the rising panic in the green eyes. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

'Go.' He whispered and Harry needed no further encouragement, grabbing some floo powder off the mantle and throwing it in the fireplace. The two boys disappeared into the flames before another word could be spoken.

'What the hell, Snape!' Sirius bellowed. 'Why did you let him go?'

Snape turned on him, a glare on his face that would have cowed a troll. 'Because Black, he's not a child. The Draconian knows there something is wrong but not what or how to fix it. Do you want to try and keep him calm in such a situation?'

Sirius snapped his mouth closed abruptly and Snape smirked. 'I though not, now, let's look around and see if we can see what has him so spooked shall we.'

The potions master didn't wait for an answer, instead sweeping out of the kitchen to the living room and crossing to the window. He stared intently out onto the darkened street and felt Dumbledore come up beside him.

'Anything?'

Snape shook his head. 'No, but the panic in Harry's eyes was real. Going by what I know of Draconians, I would assume he's had a bad feeling since leaving Malfoy Manor yesterday, and finding out that Lucius is free only intensified that. Lucius may not even be anywhere near here but Harry can't know that and his burning need to protect his Paladin will be overwhelming.'

'The bond between them is strong, isn't it?' Dumbledore murmured.

Snape tore his eyes from the window and turned to see Sirius and Remus standing just behind the headmaster. 'Their fighting for the last six years has done nothing but mutate the bond. Draco being bought up the way he was took it as a personal affront that Harry wouldn't be his friend. The Paladin bond made him seek Harry out, but he couldn't work out why he was drawn to the other so he fought against it at every opportunity, and as a byproduct of that, he fought with Harry. I think the Paladin feels guilty that he fought with his Draconian and this created the stronger bond.'

'It doesn't explain that fact that they're shagging each other.' Sirius butted in only to find Remus smacking his sharply across the back of his head.

'There is a fine line between love and hate, Siri.' The werewolf scolded.

'It's ancient magic, Black. Far too old and complicated for you to understand.' The potions master sneered.

'Whatever it is we need to find out as much as we can.' Dumbledore said firmly. 'First thing is to work out how we are going to be able to keep Harry at Hogwarts without Fudge and the school board interfering. He's not qualified as a teacher and I cannot keep him there unless he's working or studying.'

'I believe Harry intends to stay with me.' Snape murmured softly. 'As his…biological father…he can remain as my guest until he's of age.'

Sirius bristled but didn't speak, knowing the man was right…and realizing that what he wanted to say he was now unable to thanks to his godson.

Dumbledore didn't seem to notice or if he did, and that was far more likely, he ignored it. 'Well, that should keep the Board satisfied. I just wonder how we are going to teach Harry what he needs to know when we don't know much about it ourselves.'

None of the three younger men knew what to say to that question and as one the group moved back towards the kitchen where Molly and Arthur waited, the teenagers having been sent to bed.

'Albus, what's going to happen now? With Harry, I mean?' Molly asked cautiously.

Dumbledore sighed, sitting down and conjuring them all some tea. 'To be honest, Molly. I'm not sure. Harry's life has been almost…dictated up till now. He is the only thing that stands between Tom Riddle and the Wizarding World. His inheritance changes everything. I cannot direct him any more even if I wanted to.'

'Don't you mean control him?' Snape murmured softly and Sirius bristled again.

'You say potato, Severus.' Dumbledore said with a wry smile. Arthur just looked confused again. 'Harry will need to walk his own path now. I'm not sure what I can do for him any longer.'

'Firstly we can shelter him from the Ministry.' Snape said firmly. 'When it gets out, they will summon him. You can be assured of that.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Draco stopped in the doorway and leant against the jam, watching Harry as the Draconian stared out the window across the moon-drenched grounds of Malfoy Manor. More than two weeks had passed since they'd left Grimmald Place and tomorrow they would return to Hogwarts. Harry had spent hours staring out at the gates as if willing Lucius to appear and get it over and done with and Draco didn't know what to say to alleviate the concern that shone in Harry's eyes every time he looked at him. The Gryffindor was right. He had been promised to the Dark Lord at his birth with a binding oath and Lucius would find him or die trying before he broke that particular vow.

Snape had visited on an almost daily basis until Draco told him that if he was so concerned he was welcome to stay. That had been a week ago and the potions master had disappeared and returned immediately with his trunk, much to Harry's amusement, and had since ensconced himself down I the potions lab appearing at random times throughout the day and at meals as his relationship with Harry grew stronger by the day.

Harry must have sensed he was there and turned to look at him, his face breaking out into a soft smile at the sight of the Slytherin. 'Hey.' He murmured softly and Draco returned the smile, crossing the room and stepping into Harry's welcoming arms.

'Hey yourself.' Draco whispered looking up at him and feeling the tension rolling off the taller boy. 'Are you okay?'

Harry's green eyes studied him in silence for a moment before nodding slowly. 'Yes.'

'Nervous about tomorrow.' Draco stated knowingly.

Harry allowed the corners of his mouth to lift. 'Yes.' He whispered.

Draco lifted a hand and gently traced the scales on Harry's cheek. 'There's nothing to worry about. You'll be there long before the rest of the students. You won't have to see them.'

Harry shook his head. 'It's not that. I don't want you on the train, Draco. I know, I know, we talked about this.'

'Yes.' Draco interrupted him. 'We did. And we settled it. I have to be on the train. Too much maneuvering within Slytherin happens before we even get to Hogwarts. If I'm not there I might as well move to Gryffindor.'

'It's not safe.' Harry insisted.

'Harry, you promised.' Draco said firmly. 'You will ward the train early tomorrow and I'll be safe. You said so yourself. Do not back out on me now.'

'Dray, please.' Harry pleaded, unable to even contemplate something happening to Draco on the train. 'The warding will only protect you from those outside the train wishing to do you harm. What about those inside? The Slytherins loyal to Tom?'

'That's why I will be escorting him, but Draco is correct. He needs to be on the train.' Snape's smooth voice from the doorway and promise filled black eyes actually helped to ease Harry's anxiousness and he didn't try to argue further, instead hugging Draco to him tightly.

'Promise me you'll be careful.' He whispered as he gave his father a look of gratitude.

'I promise.' Draco murmured into Harry's chest.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Dumbledore, Snape, Draco and several members of the Order stood back as the cloaked figure stood on the tracks directly in front of the gleaming scarlet steam engine and stared at it for over ten minutes before he lifted a hand and placed it directly under the Hogwarts crest. Nothing seemed to happen but moments later the figure moved around the front of the train and down the sides, keeping his hand in contact with the carriages at all times traveling from one end to the other, with the group following silently at a distance, and back up the other side until he was at the front of the train again. Once again nothing seemed to happen but moments later the group felt a wave of power flood outwards from the train before the figure stepped away and walked back towards them.

'It's done.' He said huskily.

'Thank you, dear boy.' Dumbledore murmured and Harry nodded, turning to Draco who could just see the edges of the scales on Harry's cheek poking out from the hood of the cloak.

The green eyes studied grey intently for several minutes before Draco nodded. 'I promise.' Draco repeated his words of the evening before and Harry swallowed heavily before hugging the Slytherin to him tightly.

The members of the Order looked slightly uncomfortable at the display between the two boys but Harry ignored it, releasing Draco and turning to Snape.

'He will be safe, Harry.' The potions master vowed and Harry surprised the man by stepping forward and hugging him, albeit rather lightly, too.

'I know.' He whispered before nodding to Dumbledore and the others and apparating away.

'You do realise that he's probably just apparated directly to your rooms don't you?' Draco asked Snape with a grin.

Snape rolled his eyes. 'Yes, I doubt even Hogwarts wards could hold him back.' He muttered. 'I know I haven't been able to put up a ward he can't break yet.'

Dumbledore chuckled. 'His Draconian magic is rather fascinating.'

'That's one word for it.' Snape said dryly, just as the first of the students made their way through to platform nine and three quarters, looking surprised to see the Headmaster there.

'Good luck, Severus. We'll see you at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore murmured and waved to the students before together with the Order members, he apparated away.

Snape glanced down at Draco, noticing the nervousness in the boy's grey eyes, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 'Come on. You know Harry is safe at Hogwarts, so let's make sure that you stay that way also.'

Draco gave him a grateful smile and nodded, allowing the older man to direct him towards the train.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry walked slowly across the grounds, his face still hidden by the cowl of his cloak which was primed with the strongest cooling charm Harry could find. The sun beat down on him and he could feel the eyes watching him from the castle as he continued on his path towards the Quidditch Pitch. He idly wondered how Draco was going on the train. He'd had snatches of images flash before him but Draco seemed to be working harder than ever to stop the reverse Legilimancy and had actually been succeeding after Snape had come to stay with them and worked extensively with the blonde Slytherin every night.

Harry walked slowly around the pitch before heading back up towards the castle again. He'd walked this path a dozen times since he'd arrived that morning and he knew he'd walk it another dozen more before the train arrived in an effort to pass the time. A part of him wished he'd ridden the train with Draco, but that part was overruled by the rest of him that wished to remain hidden for a while yet.

He stopped as he passed the lake, staring out at the hills in the distance and wondering how long it would take before the rest of the wizarding world found out what he was. He sighed heavily and turned back towards the castle, intent of calling for something to eat before he continued his pacing about the grounds.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

'Are you alright, Draco?' Snape asked quietly from the doorway.

Draco nodded and gave the man a tight smile. 'Yes, Severus. I'll be fine.'

The potions master gave him a searching look before nodding curtly. 'I'll be in the teacher's compartment if you need me. You know what to do.'

Draco nodded and sat down, pulling a book out of his trunk and opening it as the tall sour looking man swept out the door. He knew he would be fairly safe here in the prefect's compartment. It would be later, when he went out looking for the Slytherins, he knew things could get messy.

Things were mostly quiet until about quarter to eleven when the two Hufflepuff prefects stepping to the compartment with Pansy Parkinson directly behind him.

'Malfoy.' Parkinson said stiffly, surprising the two Hufflepuffs who sat nervously in the corner.

'Parkinson.' Draco responded before returning his attention to his book.

Pansy placed her trunk down in the corner and moved to stand only feet away from him. 'I'm surprised you'd show your face here, coward.' Pansy spat.

Draco looked up and raised an eyebrow. 'I would watch what I was saying if I was you, Parkinson.'

'Why?' She continued on without thought. 'You don't have any of your little muggle loving friends here to save you now.'

Draco closed the book and stood up. 'I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, Parkinson.' He said coldly.

'Really.' Pansy drawled sarcastically, instantly dropping her wand into her hand and casting several nasty hexes in Draco's direction.

The two Hufflepuffs cowered in the corner against what they thought was going to escalate into a major duel but they needn't have worried as within moments of leaving the Slytherin witch's wand the curses fizzled away to nothing.

Draco, who had moved sideways to avoid the oncoming hex, frowned and raised his own wand and cast a levitation charm at the book now sitting innocently on the seat beside him.

Nothing happened. He tried a second time with the same result.

'That clever bastard.' Draco breathed, his eyes widening as Pansy let out a screech and threw several more hexes at him, or at least tried to.

Draco just waved her off dismissively as he dashed from the compartment towards the front of the train.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

Snape was halfway through this month's Potions journal when Draco burst into the compartment, startling him and Vector who had also been volunteered by Dumbledore to ride the train.

'He warded it.' Draco burst out, not even seeing the Ancient Runes professor sitting across the carriage. 'He warded the entire bloody train.'

Snape placed the magazine down on the small table beside him and stood up. 'Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private.' He suggested quietly gesturing to the compartment's other occupant with a nod of his head.

Draco glanced at the witch and shook his head. 'It's alright, the Professor should probably know too.'

'I should probably know what, Mr Malfoy.' Vector said easily.

'The train. It's completely warded.'

Snape rolled his eyes. 'Very good, Draco, but certainly not earth shattering considering you were there when it was done.'

This time it was Draco who rolled his eyes. 'No, I mean completely warded.' He sneered raising his wand and casting the same levitation charm on Snape potions journal.

There was a stunned silence for several moments before Snape tried several spells of his own. 'Just when I think he can't amaze me anymore.' Snape breathed and Draco grinned knowing just what the man was talking about.

'You don't need to stay if you don't want to, Severus.' The Slytherin said honestly. 'Harry's made sure I would be safe.'

The potions master smiled at him and nodded. 'Well then, I should have just enough time to get off the train before it leaves. It'll give me an hour to visit Diagon Alley before returning to the school.'

Draco grinned and moved towards the door. 'See you at Hogwarts.' He called after the man before returning to the Prefect's compartment as the potions master waved to Vector before stepping off the train just as it began to move away from the station.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – Nothing but the plot is mine.

**Chapter 7 – Linael**

'Just how many times can one person walk to the Quidditch Pitch and back in one day?'

His father's amused voice broke Harry out of his daze and he glanced up, coming to a halt at the man's side. 'I gather you found the wards?' He murmured wryly.

The potions master let a real grin light his face. 'Impressive, Harry. Very impressive.'

Harry just smirked. 'I doubt any of the Slytherins would resort to something as muggle as a fist fight. Ron may well be another story however.' Harry added and Snape snorted.

'So, why are you wandering around here incessantly?'

Harry shrugged. 'There isn't a lot to do here and I knew if I stayed in the castle, the Headmaster would insist on talking to me and I don't think I'm quite ready for that.'

Snape nodded.' I know what you mean. I usually go to Hogsmeade when I'm trying to avoid him.' He mused.

Harry laughed, his green eyes lightening. 'That might work for you, but as I'm trying to avoid everybody…well.'

Snape let out an undignified snort. 'Too true.' He agreed. 'You know you don't have to, don't you?'

Harry glanced at him before looking away. 'Yes, I do.'

Snape placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him over to a stone bench under a nearby tree. 'The longer you leave it the more difficult it will be, Harry.' He said softly.

The Gryffindor swallowed heavily. 'I know.' He whispered. 'I'm just not ready to let anyone else know yet.'

Snape eyed him. 'You do realise that if you continue walk around like that everyone is going to think you're a vampire.'

'Better that then a freak.' Harry whispered.

Snape sighed. This was a conversation they'd had many times over the past fortnight but it never seemed to move past this point. 'Harry, please listen to me. I know I've told you this before but your inheritance is a gift, not a curse. You're not a freak.'

Harry's eyes filled as he lowered the hood of his cloak, revealing the almost white, pale blue skin and striking iridescent blue scales that continued to cause Snape's breath to catch in his throat. 'Look at me, Severus.' Harry cried softly. 'Have you ever seen anyone who looked like me? I'll never be able to live outside of the wizarding world again. I was a freak before I came to Hogwarts, and then I was a freak after I came to Hogwarts, and now I'm just the biggest freak of all.' He whispered brokenly and Snape couldn't help but place lift his hands up and raise the hood of Harry's cloak, covering the striking features from all but himself but leaving his hands on Harry's shoulders as he looked into the boy's eyes.

'You are not a freak, Harry. You're my son and I hex anyone six ways from Sunday if they say otherwise.' He said firmly. 'You have to try and move past this belief of yours.'

Harry studied the potions master in silence for several moments before nodding slowly. 'I'll try.' He whispered.

Snape sighed and squeezed Harry's shoulder before dropping his hand. 'Come on, we have a few decisions to make about where you're going to eat and sleep.'

Harry allowed the older man to pull him up off the bench and guide him towards the castle, knowing he wasn't ready for this evening but also knowing he didn't really have a choice.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Draco had changed into his robes, placing his shrunken trunk in his pocket, and was waiting at the door as the train began to slow into Hogsmade. He couldn't wait to see Harry. The train ride had been uneventful, well aside from Pansy Parkinson slapping him hard on the cheek once she found out that none of them could do any magic. Crabbe and Goyle had, surprisingly, just been glad to see he was okay and after moving through the train together with them and Blaise, all of Slytherin were still in no doubt as to his continued status as the Prince of Slytherin House.

Draco opened the door, ignoring Blaise who had grabbed hold of his cloak and was waiting till the brakes finally held and the wheels stopped rolling before he would let go. Draco knew Harry would be there. Several select images sent to his Draconian fifteen minutes before almost guaranteed it.

Sure enough, he could see Snape standing at one end of the platform and beside him was a heavily cloaked figure that could only have been Harry. Draco leapt off the train, cursing himself for being at the wrong end as he fought his way through the outpouring of students to where his Draconian was standing.

'Harry.' He breathed as he flew into those strong arms.

'Dray.' Harry whispered, hugging him tightly before pulling slightly away and kissing him soundly, even with his hood still up.

Whispers broke out around them as Harry slowly released him and set him down on his feet, staring into the grey eyes and studying the pale face even as his cloak kept his own well hidden. Harry frowned at the marked cheek. 'What happened?'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Pansy.' He drawled. 'Didn't like the fact that she couldn't do any magic.'

Harry reached up and touched the bruise and it faded away. He looked deep into Draco's eyes as if into his very soul.

Draco shook his head, knowing what he was looking for, and Harry seemed satisfied, hugging Draco to him tightly once more.

'We should probably head up to the castle, Harry.' Snape murmured from beside him and Harry looked up to see most of the upper years were watching the display openly. He lifted a sleeve covered hand and pulled his hood even lower, turning to the potions master.

'Draco will be at the feast.' He said huskily before wrapping his arms around the blonde and apparating them off without a sound.

Only the potions master's roll of the eyes, and amused smirk combined with a complete lack of panic stopped the other sixth and seventh years from panicking themselves at the sudden disappearance of their classmate at the hands of what seemed to be a vampire.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Harry didn't seem inclined to do more than hold the Slytherin tightly to him and Draco was happy to let the strong arms hold him as he buried his face in the warm robe covered shoulder.

'That wasn't very nice.' Harry murmured into the blonde hair without releasing him.

It took Draco a moment to realize what he was talking about but a second later he chuckled even as a blush suffused his face. 'It worked didn't it?' He challenged, his voice muffled. 'You came.'

Harry snorted and pulled away so he could cup Draco's cheek. 'You're a wicked, evil bastard, Draco Malfoy.' He said softly and Draco smirked.

'Thank you.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'It wasn't a compliment, idiot.' He sighed, drawing Draco closer and kissing him soundly as the Slytherin opened his mouth to speak. The kiss quickly became heated and it wasn't long before Harry was pushing Draco back on the bed and settling himself on top. Draco cried out as Harry laid a trail of kisses down to his shoulder before biting down sharply.

'You cannot do that again, Dray.' The Draconian whispered as his mouth lathed across the Slytherin's now naked, pale chest. 'We cannot risk exposing ourselves like that.'

'I'm sorry.' Draco gasped out. 'I just wanted to see you.'

Harry stopped what he was doing and moved back up the lithe body underneath his until he could stare down into the grey pools that were swirling with emotion. 'I know.' He whispered.

Draco's eyes filled as he lifted a hand to trace the scales down Harry's cheek.

Suddenly Harry closed his eyes as if in pain and rolled off the other until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Draco and his head buried in his hands. 'You'd better go. Or Dumbledore will send Severus after you.'

Draco shook off the haze that had clouded his brain and sat up, reaching for Harry, who seemed to know he was near and shifted away making Draco feel as if he'd been punched in the gut. 'Please, Dray. Go, before I change my mind.'

'Harry.'

'Draco. You have to be there.'

Draco's voice was pleading. 'You could come with me. You could sit at the Slytherin table. No one would bother you.'

Harry shook his head. 'Not yet. I can't yet. Just go, Draco. Now.'

Draco's stomach churned again and he swallowed and stood up. He knew it was fruitless to argue further and summoned his shirt from wherever Harry had banished it and pulled it on. 'I'll be as quick as I can.' Draco said softly as he did up his robe.

Harry didn't say anything as the Slytherin headed towards the door.

'Be careful.' The Gryffindor whispered almost inaudibly as the blonde walked out the door.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Snape's eyes narrowed as Draco slipped into the hall just as the sorting finished and settled himself between Blaise and Crabbe as Dumbledore stood up to speak.

The potions master tuned the headmaster out as he studied the young man, even as he spoke of Harry being away at present. He'd expected Draco to return looking like he had for most of the last month of summer; like he'd been shagged silly. But instead his face was pale and it was clear that something significant had happened.

He waited to see how the blonde would take the badgering from his housemates but the look on his face kept all silent, even as Dumbledore sat down and the feast began.

After an hour of watching Draco ignore those around him as he pushed food he clearly wasn't going to eat around his plate the potions master had had enough. He glanced at the headmaster and inclined his head in question. The elderly wizard looked over at the Slytherin table before nodding, concern shown clearly on his face even as Snape rose and stepped around the Head Table.

Draco jumped when Snape tapped his shoulder and the potions master raised an eyebrow in question at the ease with which he'd moved unseen behind the usually vigilant Slytherin.

'Come.' Was all he said however, and Draco scrambled up off his chair and allowed the older man to clamp a hand on his shoulder and steer him from the hall; neither missing the burst of chatter that broke out once they'd left and drifted down the hall after them.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry was up off the chair the moment Snape and Draco entered the potions master's rooms, the Paladin held tightly in his arms once again. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered into the silky blonde hair as Draco all but broke down in his arms. 'I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that.'

'Harry?' Severus's voice was laced with disquiet and the Draconian looked up at his father, his expression a cross between shame and guilt.

'I sent him away.' Harry breathed, his eyes closing as if in pain. 'I ordered him to go.'

Severus looked between the two in concern. Draco was leaning heavily into the taller boy and Snape could see him trembling alarmingly, and he sighed. 'You should both get some rest. Today was a trying day and it's only going to get worse.'

Harry nodded and picked Draco up, carrying him across the sitting room to his bedroom, stopping in the doorway and turning back to Snape. 'Thank you, Severus.'

The potions master smiled. 'Goodnight, Harry.' He murmured and the two boys disappeared through the door.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

This time Snape's mouth actually fell open, as did most of those in the rest of the hall as Draco led a heavily cloaked and hooded Harry into the hall for breakfast the next morning. Not that any but Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew it was Harry, hence the deathly and fear-filled silence that followed their arrival. Both Dumbledore and Snape quickly launched themselves into action and hurried down from the head table to greet the two boys at the side of the hall.

'Harry?' Severus murmured softly.

The figure looked up and Snape could just about see the vibrant green eyes burning within the darkness of the cloak. 'Draco wouldn't leave unless I came too…' The figure glanced at the blonde who was currently staring up at him with a look of complete adoration. 'And I refuse to order him to leave again.'

'What of his classes?' Dumbledore asked curiously.

Harry's cloaked arm and hand curled around Draco's waist and both Snape and Dumbledore could imagine him smiling indulgently at the Slytherin within the shadows hiding his face. 'We made a deal. If I accompanied him to the morning and evening meals, he would go to his classes alone.'

'I'm very glad to hear that, dear boy.' Dumbledore said cheerfully, patting Harry's shoulder and causing a burst of hushed whispering from those nearby who realised that not only did Snape have no fear of the cloaked figure but that Dumbledore approved too.

Harry nodded. 'Thank you, Professor.' He murmured before allowing Draco to tug him gently to the Slytherin table and a spare seat which quickly became two at Draco's strongest glare.

Just before he sat down Harry glanced over at the Gryffindor table to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny watching him curiously. He inclined his head slightly earning himself a scowl from Ron before he sat next to Draco and allowed the Slytherin to fill his plate.

'I do hope you're going to eat as well.' Harry murmured after Draco finished and sat there. The Slytherin snorted softly and picked up his fork even as he reached for Harry's left hand under the table and moved the sleeve of his robes up so that he could gently run his fingers across the scales on the back of Harry's hand in an effort to keep him calm.

It took almost ten minutes before the rest of the hall finally turned back to their meals, the level of hushed whispers rising significantly the longer Harry and Draco sat there. They dropped once again as Harry finished his meal and rose, startling the hall as he cupped Draco's cheek and bent his head, kissing him chastely. 'Be careful.' He whispered and Draco nodded, his eyes shining as Harry straightened, nodded to Dumbledore and his father and swept from the hall.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry sat out by the lake, cooling charms working overtime as he concentrated on the light glinting off the water in front of him. An incredibly strong obscuring ward kept him well hidden from all eyes as he sat, sans shirt, unblinking.

What someone might have noticed however, had anyone else been out of the castle to look, was the slight flattening of the surface of the water as the rays of light began to pierce the depths of the water until a glow was clearly visible from above.

Suddenly the hair on the back of Harry's neck prickled and his concentration waved, the light suddenly dying as the surface frothed and bubbled. The boy sat in utter silence for a moment before turning sharply to catch sight of a figure hidden just inside the shadows of the Forbidden Forest and looking straight at him.

Harry gasped and grabbed his cloak, dropping the ward and apparating back to his rooms instantly, startling his father who was sitting reading on the sofa.

'Harry?' Snape cried out, as startled by the Draconian's sudden appearance as he was by the sight of the scaled chest and back that Harry didn't allow to show very often, even at home.

'Sorry.' Harry breathed, dropping onto the armchair behind him with his head in his hands. 'There was someone out there, by the Forbidden Forest. He could see me, through the wards.'

Snape was up off the chair in an instant. 'Through your wards?' He questioned and Harry nodded. 'Stay here.' The man growled before stalking from the room, a look on his face that Harry had never seen, at least, not on his behalf.

The door closed behind him leaving the room in silence once again as Harry grabbed his shirt and cloak and quickly put them on. He knew the man could no longer see him but the piercing stare that had seemed to penetrate not only the wards, but his very soul had left Harry feeling exposed, almost naked.

'Bloody hell.' Harry whispered.

He waited in complete silence for almost half an hour before Snape returned. 'Hagrid and I searched the perimeter of the grounds but we found no one.' The potions master explained, easily seeing how shaken his son was.

Harry swallowed and nodded. 'Perhaps I was imagining it.' He whispered.

Snape frowned. 'I doubt it. Come on.'

Harry rose and Snape took his elbow, guiding him out the door and through the corridors towards the second floor.

'Where are we going?' Harry asked, his voice slightly muffled under the hood of his cloak.

'Dumbledore.'

Harry almost faltered but realised the potions master was right. He hadn't imagined it and whoever, or whatever, had been out on the grounds had been able to see directly through his wards, something no one else could do. And that made it a priority.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

By the time Harry entered the great hall for dinner with Snape on one side and Dumbledore on the other he was exhausted. The headmaster had made him go over exactly where he was and what he'd been doing when he'd seen the figure. How far away it was and what it had looked like several times before he sat back, his wrinkled face smiling kindly even as his eyes couldn't quite hide their apprehension.

Eventually the headmaster had asked Harry to stay inside, at least for the moment, and Harry had agreed. He didn't want to be outside again ever. Not if it made him feel as vulnerable as it had that afternoon.

The loud chattering quieted as the three strode in and Harry immediately peeled off towards the Slytherin table where Draco was waiting anxiously. He sat down beside the blonde and smiled at the full plate of food that was waiting for him.

'What happened?' Draco whispered.

Harry glanced up at him, knowing the other could see his eyes under the hood when up this close. 'Nothing happened.' He murmured gently lifting a hand to trace Draco's cheek. 'Nothing of importance anyway.' He added over the whispering students around them.

Draco's eyes lit up and he lent into the Draconian's touch and turned his head so he could kiss Harry's palm. 'Alright. I trust you. I don't believe you, but I trust you.'

Harry let out a chuckle. A soft, silky and sensuous sound that had most of the girls and even some of the boys around them sighing. 'Prat.' He murmured, ignoring them all.

'Just who in Merlin's name are you!' Pansy Parkinson had risen and moved down the table until she was directly opposite the boys. Her banshee like cry had garnered the attention of most of the hall.

'Yes, please, do tell us.' Cornelius Fudge drawled as he sauntered further into the hall from his previously unnoticed position in the doorway, half a dozen Aurors following him and heading in Harry's direction, their wands raised in warning.

Harry stood and backed away from the table, Draco quickly moving to stand between Harry and the Aurors.

'What? Nothing?' Fudge continued to sneer in Harry's direction even as the young man remained silent. The Minister then turned to Dumbledore. 'I had word you were hiding dangerous magical creatures, Dumbledore. But I thought it was one of that oaf's beasts again. I had no idea you had a vampire in the castle…one you were letting sit with children.'

'I'm not a child.' Draco spat.

'And I'm not a vampire.' Harry growled stepping closer to Draco and wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

'Harry, no.' Snape called out, knowing what his son was going to do and what the outcome of that would be.

'Severus is right.' Draco whispered. 'They cannot know you can apparate in here.'

Fudge's eyes narrowed as he pinned the cloaked figure with a calculating look. 'Harry? Harry Potter?' The Minister's words had hushed whispers breaking out all over the hall.

Draco felt Harry stiffen behind him and turned his back to Fudge, cupping Harry's cheeks under the hood and staring into the fearful green eyes.

'Harry Potter is a vampire?' Fudge went on, turning back to Dumbledore, ignoring the potions master who had moved around the head table and down the side of the hall to stand beside his son. 'Why wasn't the Ministry alerted?'

Harry's eyes flashed and Draco groaned, dropping his head to Harry's chest as the Draconian looked over the top of him towards the Minister. 'You weren't alerted, Minister.' Harry hissed. 'Because I'm not a vampire, and it was none of your bloody business.'

'Harry.' Snape murmured soothingly, now by his side, and Harry tore his eyes from the bristling Minister who was all but shredding his lime green bowler hat in anger.

'Seize him.' He ordered the Aurors and suddenly the three were set upon.

'STOP!'

The gravelly voice resonated about the hall and stopped all movement as every eye turned to take in another striking figure now standing in the doorway of the hall. Well over six foot and strongly built with white blonde hair that contrasted strikingly with the pale green skin and scales that ran down the side of his face. The man was dressed as if he'd lived hundreds of years ago and his eyes were filled with the wisdom of thousands. A number of the students closest to him let out cries of alarm and rushed to the other end of the table. The man just gave them a look of contempt before turning back to meet Harry's gaze.

Harry gasped as he realized this was the figure who had been watching him earlier that day.

'Who the hell are you?' Fudge bellowed.

The man pinned him with such startling blue eyes that they had the Minister actually taking a step back before the man moved in Harry's direction and beckoned the young man to him.

Harry swallowed but released Draco, pushing him gently towards his father who he knew would hold onto him before gliding silently across the floor to stop mere inches from the other Draconian.

There was much holding of breath around the hall as the man reached out and touched the hood of Harry's cloak. 'Never, ever, hide what you are, young one.' The man intoned softly as he reached gently lowered the hood covering Harry's face

More cries of alarm rang out throughout the hall and Harry flinched violently away, reaching instantly to pull the hood back up.

'How dare you!' the man shouted again and everything stopped, ice like blue eyes surveying the hundreds of fearful students. 'Do you not know the power of the ancients?'

'Excuse me.' Dumbledore interrupted calmly. 'Perhaps if you just explain who you are and what is going on the children would not be so afraid.'

The man's piercing blue eyes seemed to have no effect on the headmaster who just stood beside Severus sucking on a lemon drop and smiling cheerfully. 'They should know what I am…had they been taught properly.'

Dumbledore ignored the slight and just shrugged. 'Be that as it may, many of them are mere children. They do not understand.'

The man was silent for a moment and even Fudge didn't want to break it.

'Please let me go.' Harry's whisper was barely more than a breath of air but the man heard it and released the hold he had on the Gryffindor's arm, once again reaching out to lower the boy's hood, leaving his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'I'm sorry, young one. I did not mean to frighten you.' The man murmured softly.

'You didn't.' Harry replied equally as softly.

The man stared at him but didn't look convinced. 'I have been traveling many weeks to meet you.' He went on, still ignoring the increasingly nervous room around him. 'I was woken the moment you were born and sent to help you.'

Harry frowned. 'Born? Don't you mean years then?''

The man smiled. 'Perhaps I should say reborn.' The man chuckled. 'I am here to teach you, young one.'

'Excuse me!' Fudge snapped out from nearby. 'Are you going to tell us what in Merlin's name is going on or not?'

The man, in three long strides, placed himself between Harry and the Minister who took another step back, his normally piggy eyes wide with fear. 'My name is Linael. I am here to teach the young one what he needs to know. It is not something anyone other than another Draconian can do and I would appreciate it if you would stop interrupting us.'

'Draconian?' Fudge squeaked.

The man's eyes narrowed. 'Yes.'

'But they are extinct. No one has seen one for almost four hundred years.' The Minister insisted.

Linael glanced at Harry and raised an eyebrow. 'And yet you have two of them standing in front of you.' He drawled sarcastically and Harry could help but let a small smile curve his lips.

'But…but…'

Linael folded his arms over his chest, his face hardening. 'If you still taught the old ways you would know that a Draconian is born only once every half century if there is a worthy candidate. I wake up, I teach them, and then I return to my hibernation until the next one is born. Honestly.' Linael griped, glancing back at Harry. 'Every time I wake up wizards are that little bit more ignorant. Soon they will be so self-absorbed they'll be inside out.'

Harry let out a snort and hid his smile behind his hand. In less than five minutes this Draconian had made him feel more at ease in front of others than even Draco had managed.

Linael flashed him a smile before turning this time to Draco and Snape. 'Perhaps we should retire to somewhere a little more…private. And your Paladin and your patriarch should join us.'

'Patriach?' Fudge bristled again.

'Not now, Cornelius.' Dumbledore said firmly as Harry, Draco and Severus all led Linael from the hall and down towards the dungeons, the students remaining surprisingly silent after their exit this time….or perhaps not.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry lay awake long into the night, Draco cuddled close to his side as his mind spun at the revelations delivered quite calmly by the very first of the Draconians.

He stared down at the Slytherin's sleeping face and couldn't help but let a smile cover his face. The blonde had taken the news of how dependant on Harry he now was with far more aplomb than Harry would have expected. Harry had been expecting another outburst of how Draco hated being reliant on Harry; of how he hated being so out of control of his own life. But Draco hadn't. When Linael had delved deeper into their bond, including their history and their current feelings, Harry's declaration of love had caused the Slytherin's mouth to curve even as his eyes filled. He'd known Harry had loved him but to hear him say it so openly and honestly, particularly in front of someone he'd known for less than an hour was so heartfelt and warming Draco had just cuddled closer to him and buried his face in Harry's chest as the Draconian had gently rubbed his back.

Linael had actually marveled at the strength of their bond, stating that it was the strongest one he'd seen in almost four thousand years. He was intrigued at how it had twisted and told Harry that that had only happened once before and that it had resulted in a child for the male Draconian and his equally male Paladin.

That had caused Draco's mouth to finally open as he'd gaped at the blue eyed man. 'I beg your pardon?' He stammered.

Linael had just smiled, his eyes twinkling much like Dumbledore as he stared at the two gob-smacked teenagers. Snape had let out a snort, even as Harry shook himself.

'B…but how? He's a boy. He doesn't have the right…things.' Harry finished, his aura flaring around himself and Draco who was still cuddled into his chest as if they were suddenly in danger.

Linael's eyes narrowed and Harry felt the magic around him suddenly smothered. 'Control yourself, young one. You are in no danger here, nor is your Paladin. Keep your magic to yourself. It's quite overpowering.'

Harry's eyes lowered and he nodded, feeling suitably abashed. 'Sorry.' He muttered. 'I just don't see how.'

'Love.' Draco said thoughtfully. 'And need.'

Lineal smiled indulgently at the Slytherin, nodding for him to go on.

'The bloodline must be carried on.' Draco added.

'Yes.' Linael continued. 'There is always a need for the bloodline to go on and if the Draconian and Paladin bond is twisted to create what you have here, there is only one way for it to do that.'

'But what if they Draconian and Paladin hadn't liked…you know.' Harry trailed off and Draco snickered softly into his chest.

Linael shook his head. 'It wouldn't matter, young one. You and your Paladin were meant to be together. To have a bond as strong as yours, it would have had to be this way. Do not question it. It will happen when you are ready. And you will both know what to do when the time comes.'

After that Harry had had tuned out most of the rest of the conversation as his mind rolled over what Linael had said. And now as he continued to stare down at Draco in the moonlight he couldn't help but wonder what a child with both of their genes would like. Would they have his messy black hair, or Draco's silky blond locks? Would their eyes be liquid mercury or Slytherin green? A moment later his mind supplied him a picture of Draco sitting up against the headboard, a pale skinned baby resting in his arms, and Harry felt a flare of magic rush out of him, as his breath caught in his throat. His eyes filled as he bent his head and nuzzled behind Draco's ear, lifting again to kiss the ruby red lips as Draco slept on peacefully. Hugging the blonde even tighter to him he swore an oath that no one would lay a finger on the Slytherin ever again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – Nothing but the plot is mine.

**Chapter 8 – I'm Scared**

Harry woke to the feel of soft lips on his neck. They trailed down across his chest before returning back up to his mouth, an insistent tongue prying it open and delving inside. Harry let out a sigh before growling softly as his arms wound around Draco's waist and he rolled them over until he could stare down at the Slytherin.

'I love you.' He whispered before capturing Draco's lips with his own. He felt Draco shudder beneath him as his mouth moved to suck and nibble on a pale collarbone.

'Harry.' Draco pleaded softly and suddenly Harry's head was filled with some of the most wanton images the blonde had ever sent.

Harry let out a strangled grunt and ground his hips downwards. 'Dray...' He groaned. 'What you do to me...it should be illegal.'

'Please.' Draco begged again and Harry didn't hesitate further, casting several charms wandlessly so Draco would feel no pain before sinking into the waiting body beneath him.

'Merlin, Dray.' He gasped.

Draco let out a cry and hugged Harry more tightly to him as waves of emotion crashed over him. Harry rained kisses all over the pale face as he moved slowly.

It didn't take long however, before the emotion fuelled magic dancing around them set off a chain reaction causing sparks to fly and both boys to scream loudly as they came.

Harry slid off Draco and pulled the Slytherin into his arms, tucking the blonde head under his chin and running his fingers through the silky hair. 'Are you alright?' He asked once he'd gotten his breath back.

Draco nodded and lifted his head, Harry's eyes widening at the expression on Draco's face. 'Yes.' Draco whispered. 'I'm so much better than alright. Why?'

Harry's eyes softened and he tilted his head to lay a soft kiss on Draco's temple. 'I'd expected you to be a little more...'

'Freaked out?' Draco offered with a grin.

Harry laughed. 'Yes, to be honest. Aren't you scared?'

He didn't need to elaborate on what he was talking about. Draco knew exactly what he was talking about. 'No. I can't wait actually.'

Harry raised an eyebrow and suddenly his head filled with more images. Ones far different than those previous. Draco sitting in a rocking chair, an infant swaddled in his arms, an adoring smile on his face. Harry and Draco walking idly up Hogsmeade's main street, a toddler perched on Harry's shoulders and Harry's arm wrapped tightly around Draco's again burgeoning waist. Harry speeding around after a young boy on a broom. The boy was waving down at Draco who was managing to smile and wave back while keeping an eye on a set of twins in pink robes that were playing in a conjured sand pit at the edge of the Quidditch Pitch.

'Draco?' Harry gasped, his eyes suspiciously bright.

Draco's eyes though were filled with determination. 'That's what I want, Harry. I didn't think I would be able to have that anymore, not after...' Draco trailed off, a single tear trailing down his cheek. 'I want that, Harry. But most of all, I want that with you.'

Harry felt his heart swell. 'Draco.' He breathed.

'I can wait, Harry. Until you're ready.' Draco's voice was soft yet firm. 'But I want that.'

Harry's mouth curved. 'Then you shall have it.' He said, equally as firmly. 'We both shall have it.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

There were yet more gasps when Draco and Harry, sans hood, swept into the great hall the next morning. Harry didn't care though, he stopped at Draco's usual chair and gently ran his fingers down the Slytherin's cheek before kissing him chastely. The private conversation with Linael the evening before helping Harry to realise he had nothing to be ashamed of and, in fact, he should be proud. Magick herself, chose the Draconians. Only if one were worthy would the inheritance be bestowed upon them, no matter whether the blood ran through their veins or not. It was his father's inclination towards the Dark that had stayed Magick's hand over twenty years before.

'Go.' Draco said reluctantly when Harry hesitated.

Harry nodded. He knew he still had to speak to them. He had barely seen them since leaving Grimmauld Place. Under the watchful eyes of all in the hall and with a nod good morning to his father he crossed the room towards the Gryffindor table.

'Hi.' He said softly as he stopped beside Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

'Hi Harry.' Hermione gave him a soft smile before elbowing Ron sharply in the ribs.

'Ouch, woman, you have to have the pointiest elbows ever.' The red head griped. Harry allowed a small smile to cross his face. They were so predictable…and he liked that about them.

'Can we go somewhere and talk?' He asked softly.

The three exchanged glances before nodding and standing up, grabbing their bags and hurrying after the now rapidly moving Draconian, leaving the rest of the hall still silent behind them.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'Concentrate, young one.' Linael's voice drifted over to him as he sat cross legged on the ground in front of the teacher's Quuidditch stand in the middle of the pitch. 'You must feel the magic inside you. It will not obey you all of the time unless you are one with it.'

Harry's eyes were closed and he didn't see the huge wall of magic that shimmered in the air in front of him, In fact none could see but Linael as the weight of the wards Harry put up hid them, and the entire Quidditch Pitch from all eyes.

'It's too heavy.' Harry muttered as sweat dripped down the sides of his head.

'No it's not. Try harder.' The elder Draconian's voice was harsh all of a sudden and Harry gritted his teeth as he struggled to work the magic in the way Linael wanted.

Suddenly hands were at his shoulders and Harry felt the other Draconian's magic rush through him in a way that made his head spin and his breath catch.

'That is how it should feel.' Lineal whispered in his ear moments later. 'Try again.'

Harry swallowed and nodded, his eyes still tightly closed as the other's hands lifted off his shoulders. He counted backwards slowly from ten before pushing outwards, allowing his own magic to flare and rush through him.

He couldn't see the proud smile that crossed Linael's face as the wall of magic shimmered in front of him and became solid, blocking out all view of the lake and the castle beside it.

'Enough. Open your eyes.'

Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared wide eyed at the huge wall of white in front of him. 'What is that?'

Linael grasped his arm and pulled him up off the ground, leading him the dozen steps until they were in front of the wall. 'Touch it.' He said softly.

Harry raised a tentative hand and touched the translucent but still equally solid wall. It was warm to the touch and it sparkled where his hand touched it.

'That, young one, is your greatest gift. The magic you wield is not just your own. It is all around you. You draw it from the very earth. Magick herself, was the one who bestowed this gift on our kind. We were the first. The very first to wield magic. And we will be the last too, whenever that may be.' Linael said quietly.

'It's incredible.' Harry breathed. He knew nothing would penetrate the wall, be it magical or muggle.

Linael smiled again and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Now you know how to protect.' He murmured. 'Next you will learn to defend and then…to kill.'

Harry swallowed and nodded. He knew what the other was saying was true. He could now protect Draco and the others he loved and cared about. He would learn how to defend against any who wished them harm…and then he would kill Tom Riddle, without remorse, for the Dark Lord had stayed in this world well past his allotted time and Harry knew he could not, would not, allow such evil to linger any longer.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'So Harry, how are you?' Seamus asked curiously as Harry sat down beside Hermione at the beginning of lunch. The talk they'd had that morning had reaffirmed the Draconian's friendship with the three after the events of the summer. He understood that it had been a shock for them too. Ron had actually apologised for bursting in on him and Draco, and Harry had given him a smirk that was decidedly his father's and accepted the apology without further comment. They'd discussed his relationship with Draco and all three were now fully and firmly aware that it would not change and reluctantly, on at least Ron and Ginny's parts, they had accepted it.

Now he sat with them for lunch, at least until Draco made it up from Care of Magical Creatures. 'I'm okay, Seamus, you? He asked as he picked up an apple off the table and bit into it. The Irishman nodded cheerfully and Harry noticed Neville still looking at him in fear. 'I'm still Harry, Nev.' He said quietly. 'I wouldn't ever hurt you. You know that don't you?'

The chubby boy nodded slowly even as the tension seemed to slip from his body. 'I know, Harry.' He said finally. 'But…'

'What he means, Harry.' Seamus cut in, throwing an arm around Neville's shoulders as the other trailed off nervously. 'Is that you're quite a sight. It takes a bit of getting used to.'

Harry couldn't help but snort. 'Tell me about it.' He muttered.

Suddenly a number of seventh years burst into the great hall and ran up to the head table, clearly scared and out of breath. Harry felt his blood run cold even before he saw his father's eyes snap to meet his as he listened to what the students were babbling.

The Draconian stood abruptly, the apple falling from his hand as he quickly headed towards the door, ignoring the Gryffindors that were calling after him. Snape was only a moment behind him as Harry stalked across the entrance hall and tore off out the doors and towards Hagrid's hut.

He could hear yelling from around the far side of the house, just on the edges of the Forbidden Forest and could feel the spells flying from more than 100 metres away. He all but flew the rest of the distance and stopped dead at the sight that met his eyes. Hagrid had been stunned and was lying halfway down the steps of his little house.

In the middle of his vegetable patch lay Draco, clearly unconscious with a large gash to his shoulder. Pansy lay stunned and bound nearby, with Crabbe knocked out not far from her. Standing over Draco were Blaise, Goyle and Bulstrode trying desperately to shield both themselves and Draco from a livid Lucius Malfoy who was throwing every spell he knew.

Snape had arrived by now and immediately began defending his students but Harry's eyes narrowed and he shook his head, closing his eyes and allowing the same feeling of the morning flood through him and suddenly everything stopped as a diaphanous wall once again sprung up, this time surrounding Lucius Malfoy and separating him from everyone else.

'Just what is going on here?' McGonagall burst out as the rest of the teachers finally made it down from the castle.

'I would have thought that was quite obvious, Minerva.' Snape drawled, dispelling the binding and stunning charms from those around them.

As Madame Pomfrey quickly rushed towards Draco, Harry stopped her with a hand on her arm. 'Leave him.' He said softly.

'But Mr Potter, he's hurt.' The medi-witch insisted.

Harry swallowed. 'Trust me, no one is more aware of that, than I.' He whispered, moving past her to kneel beside the Slytherin and gather him in his arms.

Poppy once again moved closer and went to raise her wand but was stopped with a hand on her arm. 'You're magic will no longer work on him.' Snape said firmly and she looked just about fit to be tied.

'Sweet mother of Merlin.' Millicent Bulstrode's eyes widened comically as Harry carefully undid Draco's robe and shirt and peeled it back to reveal a hideous gash that was the result of a particularly nasty cutting curse.

Poppy shook off Snape's arm but before she could move closer to the boys, Harry ran his hand over the wound and it closed over immediately.

'How on earth?' Poppy gasped and Harry looked up at her, even as he stood with Draco in his arms.

'I cannot explain it.' He told her softly. 'All I know is that I can do it…for Draco.'

He said nothing further, thanking the other Slytherins, bar Pansy, with a polite nod of his head before moving past them back towards the castle.

'Ah, Harry, dear boy.' Dumbledore called after him and Harry stopped and turned back, an eyebrow arched in question. The headmaster didn't say anything, instead just pointing at the Malfoy patriarch who was desperately trying to work out how to break the wall around him with ever spell he knew, even as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Draconian glanced down at Draco before looking back at Lucius, his eyes narrowed. 'Leave him.' He said again, the inflection in his voice completely different than when he'd used those same words only minutes ago regarding Draco.

'But Harry,' Dumbledore started but Harry shook his head again.

'Leave him.' Harry said again. His expression brokered no argument from anyone.

'I can take Draco up to the castle if you want to deal with Lucius.' Blaise offered, suddenly only steps away from them.

Harry glanced down at the still unconscious Draco before looking back up at the Slytherin, remembering the way the other boy had protected his Paladin when Draco had needed him. When Harry hadn't been there to do it.

'I will stay with him till you return.' Blaise promised and Harry nodded slowly, allowing the other Slytherin to take Draco from him and watching as Blaise, now surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode, headed back to the castle, unable to hide the slight expression of longing that touched his eyes.

'Harry.' Severus murmured from nearby and the Draconian turned back his father who glanced pointedly at Lucius. Harry's eyes narrowed again and he stalked across the grass like a lion stalking its prey.

'Hello, Lucius.' Harry hissed darkly.

'Get me the hell out of here. Just who in Merlin's name do you think you are?' Malfoy spat, unable to hear anything that is said unless the person speaking was only feet away. It was quite clear that the man was livid at his unsuccessful escape attempts. Even the Portkey he always carried had been suspended by Harry's protection spell.

Harry straightened his shoulders and stared at the man through the transparent wall. 'What, you don't recognise me, Lucius? I'm hurt.' He drawled before his eyes flashed. 'You've spent years trying to kill me after all. Let me give you a hint. Dobby was such a faithful house elf, wasn't he?'

The eldest Malfoy opened his mouth to retort but it suddenly dawned on him just exactly who Harry was and his mouth snapped closed even as his eyes widened. 'It's not possible.' He breathed.

Harry let out a cold laugh. 'I can assure you it is.'

'But..but.' Malfoy stammered and Harry laughed again.

'This isn't you, young one.' Lineal's voice drifted over to him as the ancient Draconian stepped out of the forest nearby. 'Finish him or let him go.'

'Finish him?' Dumbledore burst out. 'You can't do that. He needs to go back to Azkaban, Harry.'

'Where's he's escaped from once already?' Harry questioned.

Malfoy pounded once on the clear wall. 'I demand you let me out of this right now.' He bellowed.

'Harry.' Dumbldore said impatiently.

Harry felt a wash of magic flow over him and glanced towards Linael before nodding slowly in understanding. Everything on the Death Eater had now been returned to its original state. He lifted a hand and pressed once against the wall and the magic flowed back into the ground from whence it came.

'I wouldn't use your,' Was as far into the sentence as Harry got before Lucius once again grasped the chain around his neck and disappeared. 'Portkey.' Harry finished with a sigh.

'Where did he go?' The headmaster's voice was demanding.

Harry tore his eyes from Linael's 'He went wherever that Portkey took him.' He said quietly, his mouth quirking ever so slightly.

'How could you let him escape, Harry?' Severus questioned. 'I thought you wanted to keep Draco safe.'

The glint in Harry's eyes did nothing to calm the rest of the staff. 'Draco is safe.' He said bluntly. 'Safer than he has ever been.'

'But Lucius is still out there. What is stopping him from trying this again?' Dumbledore insisted.

Harry blinked and looked out towards the forest as Linael's hand landed on his shoulder. 'The wards on Malfoy Manor.' He said bluntly.

'But...' Dumbledore started again until he processed exactly what Harry had said.

'Oh my word.' McGonagall breathed, remembering the meeting Harry had crashed at Grimmauld Place.

No one said anything to that and Harry, after a final glance at his father and a nod to Linael turned on his heel and headed swiftly back towards the castle.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry apparated directly from the entrance hall of the castle into the seventh year boys dormitory of Slytherin House and found Draco, lying on what was probably his old bed as Blaise carefully cleaned the blood off his shoulder. Harry could see that the blonde was wanting to get up but Goyle's firm hand on his uninjured shoulder kept him in place.

Harry sudden appearance caused several stunners to be sent in his direction before the three Slytherins realised who it was. Harry just batted them away as his eyes remained on Draco.

'Harry.' Draco breathed, moving up off the bed and into Harry's arms in one fluid movement.

'I'm sorry.' Harry whispered as he held the lithe body close to his own, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he buried his head in Draco's pale neck.

'Not your fault.' Draco murmured back as he gently ran one hand over the scales on Harry's cheek.

Draco felt the Draconian swallow heavily and pulled away. 'Besides, I doubt he will be back.' He added knowingly.

Harry frowned. 'How…'

'I know you, Harry. You wouldn't have let such a threat exist. Not a threat to me anyway.' Harry swallowed again and looked away but Draco reached up and cupped his cheek. 'Thank you.' He whispered kissing the taller boy gently before pulling back again and turning to face his friends.

'Thank you too.' He added with a grateful smile. 'I appreciate everything you did.'

'It's alright, Draco. We were just holding him off till…Potter got there.' Blaise offered, slightly embarrassed at this newer kinder Draco.

'No, you weren't.' Harry said suddenly, his voice firm. 'You saved his life, and in return I give a you debt of my own.'

The three Slytherins eyes widened. They all knew what it meant to have someone like Harry in their debt. They knew the honour that was associated with it, and they all knew that not one of them would ever call Harry on it either.

'Thank you.' Crabbe said finally.

Harry nodded in gratitude to each of them before taking off his cloak and wrapping it around Draco's still bare shoulders and escorting him from the room leaving three stunned Slytherins behind to contemplate what had happened over the last hour.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_Harry's heart was pounding as he raced through the forest. He had to reach the clearing before they had a chance to take Draco. He couldn't believe it had happened again. He'd been so careful to keep the blonde close._

_He could hear Draco screaming and quickened his pace till he was all but flying across the fallen branches and debris on the ground._

_Moments later he reached the clearing and stopped at the threshold, the groups of Death Eaters having moved aside to show him the fallen form of his Paladin, the grey eyes dull in death, and a gaping hole in the Slytherin's stomach._

_Voldemort stood directly behind Draco's prone body, a blood covered babe held in his arms and a triumphant smirk on his face that had Harry seeing red, literally. Power flooded out of him, burning everything it touched. He didn't care as the Death Eaters began screaming and then suddenly Voldemort ran his wand across the baby's throat before he Portkeyed away, dropping the now lifeless child to the ground._

Harry shot up in bed, his breath coming in almost painful gasps as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to get rid of the images he knew would stay with him forever.

'Harry?' Draco's concerned voice drifted softly towards him and Harry spun around, seizing the blonde and holding him close, burying his head in Draco's neck as he struggled to calm himself.

'Just a dream.' He gasped out and Draco frowned. The Slytherin didn't say anything however, just sitting there calmly and running his fingers over the scales on Harry's neck and shoulder.

It took almost half an hour before Harry finally released the other boy and pulled away, tenderly kissing his temple before finally looking him in the eyes.

Draco gave him a small smile. 'Okay?' He questioned and Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he lay back down, pulling Draco to lie beside him and holding him close.

Draco just stared into the haunted green eyes and ran is fingers over the Draconian's chest. He could guess what the dream was about just by the expression on Harry's face when he woke. Barely a night had gone past over the last two weeks since the arrival and then subsequent demise of Draco's father due to the wards of Malfoy Manor that Harry hadn't been plagued with nightmares so horrifying the Gryffindor still refused to speak of them. Severus had offered Dreamless Sleep but Harry had refused, not wanting to be unable to defend Draco or himself should something happen. Not even Linael's usually comforting words had been able to calm the younger Draconian and Draco wondered just how much longer Harry could go on like this.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Severus, unbeknownst to him, thought exactly the same thing when Draco and his son walked into the great hall for breakfast that morning. The usually, sparkling green eyes were even duller than the day before and the dark circles under his eyes were clearly visible in the pale, pale skin. Not even the slight bluish tint to it could hide them. Severus could see Harry's eyes darting around the hall as if looking for danger even as he allowed Draco to sit down and then sat beside him.

The potions master sighed softly. He wished there was something he could do. He hated seeing his son so anxious and, dare he say it, afraid. He'd watched as Linael had worked for hours with Harry until the boy had full control of his new inheritance and then the older Draconian had left.

That had been three days ago, and by the looks of it, the nightmares had gotten exponentially worse since then. He idly wondered if there was any way to get the older Draconian to return, at least until the situation was resolved.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and Harry was up off his seat, Draco behind him and a spell streaking towards the three second years who now stood frozen in the doorway. Harry saw instantly that he'd been too hasty and recalled the spell before it could reach the three twelve year olds, much to the surprise of the rest of the hall who hadn't even known such a thing was possible. Severus saw Harry swallow heavily and look away even as Draco ran his hand down his cheek and with a nod to Blaise pulled the Draconian further away from the table and towards the door, the silence in the room only lasting until the door had closed behind him.

Severus saw the Headmaster lean towards him out of the corner of his eye and turned slightly to meet the concerned blue eyes. 'Something must be done, Severus.' Dumbledore murmured softly. 'He cannot keep going like this.'

The potions master growled in frustration. 'You think I don't know that, Albus.' He hissed. 'I cannot figure out how to help him. His nightmares are fueling his fears past the point of what is reasonable. He refuses to talk about them, which is more of a concern than anything else, and I am no longer able to see into his mind to help him overcome them.'

'Severus.' Dumbledore started but the black haired man shook his head.

'He won't leave Draco's side at all. He's not possessive like a veela or a vampire but he cannot be reasoned with. All of Draco's teachers have brought it up with him; that he is a distraction the class can ill afford, but he refuses to leave. Never moving more than ten feet from Draco unless they are in my rooms. And it's only gotten worse since Linael left.'

Dumbledore sighed and tugged at his beard. 'This cannot keep up, Severus. Perhaps it would be best to send him home.'

The potions master raised an eyebrow. 'He won't leave without Draco.' He said bluntly.

'I know.' Dumbledore murmured and for the first time in many years the headmaster looked his age. 'But perhaps if he knows Draco is safe, he will begin to relax and get over these nightmares and they can then return to Hogwarts. And at least that way, Cornelius will have no access to him. You know I can't hold him off much longer.'

Severus scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Perhaps you are right.' He murmured. Fudge had been summoning Harry to the Ministry on an almost daily basis since the night Linael arrived. Dumbledore had been holding the Minister at bay but his excuses wouldn't hold out forever. Particularly now the older Draconian had left.

'I will speak with him.' The potions master promised, standing abruptly and stalking around the table and out of the hall by the teacher's entrance.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

He found Draco sitting comfortably on the sofa and Harry pacing before the fireplace. Both looked towards him as he walked in.

'Please sit down.' He said curtly, and after an exchanged glance with Draco Harry obeyed. Severus moved to stand by the fireplace himself. 'Things have come to a head, Harry.'

'I know.' Harry whispered, his eyes downcast. 'I didn't mean to cast at them, it just happened so suddenly.' Draco took one of Harry's hands in his and began rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

'Albus…is concerned, and quite rightly so. Whatever is going on…you need to deal with it.'

Harry swallowed and sat back in the chair, tugging his hand back from Draco and rubbing them tiredly across his face. 'I am dealing with it.' He muttered.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'By hexing three twelve year olds?' He drawled. 'That isn't dealing with it.'

'I told you it was an accident.' Harry snapped, all but leaping up off the chair and going back to his pacing. 'They startled me. It won't happen again.'

Severus let out a derisive snort as Draco watched on anxiously. 'Yes. It will.' The potions master hesitated. 'Until you can deal with these nightmares so they are not putting others in danger, I believe it best you leave.'

Neither Snape or Draco were sure exactly what happened next but one minute Harry was standing there gaping at his father and the next he had the older wizard pinned to the wall with one scale covered arm as he hissed menacingly at him.

'Harry, no!' Draco cried, jumping up and grabbing at the iron like arm.

'Harry.' Severus gasped out.

'I'm not leaving him.' Harry snarled.

The potions master tried to shake his head but was too firmly pressed against the wall. 'No, he goes with you.' He managed to gasp out just as Draco gave a final tug with both arms in an effort to get Harry off the older man.

Harry backed away, his eyes now wide as he hit the wall opposite and slid down, his horrified green eyes never leaving his father. 'Oh god.' He gasped finally turning away as he retched violently.

'Harry!' Draco hurried to his side as Severus vanished the mess, helping the blonde to lift Harry to his feet and wrap an arm around his shoulders.

'It'll be alright, Harry.' Severus whispered, staring into the eyes of his son. 'I swear to you it will be alright.'

Harry studied the older man's face intently for several moments as if looking for something. He must have found what he was looking for as he finally admitted in the barest of whispers. 'I'm scared, Father.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'How is he?' Severus asked Draco as the two sat in the parlour of Malfoy Manor late Friday evening.

Draco glanced down at the sleeping Draconian whose head was in his lap and gently ran his fingers through the long black and red hair. Harry had finally consented to take a sleeping draught after three days at the manor and the arrival of his father who he knew would keep an eye on Draco.

They'd left Hogwarts that very night and while Harry had managed to relax somewhat inside the safe walls of the manor it was the breakthrough of that very morning that had Draco far less concerned than he had been previously.

He glanced back up at Snape who was watching him patiently. 'He's a bit better.' Draco admitted, running his fingers down the scale covered cheek. 'He feels far safer here. The nightmare last night didn't seem to be as violent as the ones before.'

'Has he spoken of them yet?'

Draco shook his head before glancing over at a bowl sitting innocently on the desk. 'No, but I did manage to get him to put the memories of them into the pensieve…it seems to take the edge off them.'

Severus' eyes widened. 'How on earth did you get him to agree to that?'

Draco gave the pensieve another glance before looking back at the potions master. 'I promised him I wouldn't look at them.' Draco replied pointedly.

'How would that...' Severus trailed off as what Draco was trying not to say became clear to him. The young Slytherin nodded as he saw that the potions master realised what he was trying to say. The older man stood and walked over to the pensieve sitting innocently on the side board. He hesitated a moment before apprehensively placing his wand in the silver mixture and tipping forward, hoping to Merlin he was ready for what he was about to see.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer – Nothing but the plot is mine._

**Chapter 9 – He Won't Listen To You**

Draco continued gently running his fingers through Harry's hair as he waited for the Draconian's father to return. It had taken all of his will power not to remove himself from under Harry's head while the other boy was sleeping under the influence of the potion and follow the older man into the penseive. Two things stopped him. Firstly there was the fact that he wasn't sure he could ever look Harry in the eye after such a breach of his trust, and the second was that he didn't really think he wanted to see what was in there anyway, not going by the expressions that had been on Harry's face when he'd woken during them.

The wait seemed to drag on until well after midnight a noise alerted Draco to the potions master's return moments before he was spat out of the pensieve. Draco's eyes widened as Snape landed and staggered sideways, clutching the back of a nearby chair until his knuckles were white. He could hear the older man take slow, deep breaths until he had control of himself before he looked up at Draco with a haunted expression.

'Trust me, you don't want to know.' He whispered and Draco slowly shook his head.

'No.' He murmured glancing down at Harry, who was still fast asleep. Severus crossed the room and knelt beside the Boy-Who-Lived , gently running his fingers over the scaled cheek.

'He's not wrong in being concerned, Draco.' He said softly. 'Those nightmares are horrific. I will try and find some sort of potion that will aid his sleep but you will have to be patient with him. Stay close to him, allay his fears of something is going to happen by continually telling him you will be there with him always. Nothing else will help at this point.'

Draco's eyes were still wide as the potions master stood up and headed towards the door. It was only as Severus grasped the handle and pulled it open that Draco finally spoke. 'Is that what they're about? Me leaving him? I wouldn't ever do that.' He added firmly.

Snape stared at him, his black eyes piercing right through him. 'Not of your own volition, Draco…but you cannot be protected all of the time.' He murmured softly before disappearing through the door.

I took Draco several seconds to process what the older wizard meant but when he did his face screwed up as if in pain and he lifted the sleeping figure in his arms. 'I love you, Harry. No one is going to take me from you.' He whispered as a tear trickled down his cheek. 'No one.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Severus watched as Harry grinned wickedly at Draco as the Slytherin once again tried to master the art of cooking. Four pieces of particularly black looking toast sat on a plate in the middle of the table and some extremely running looking eggs swirled around his plate.

Over the past twenty four hours Harry had settled down further. Severus had spent most of the previous day and night on a potion he hoped would take the edge of his son's nightmares. Harry laughed as Draco finally put a plate of almost raw bacon on the table and folded his arms over his chest in a huff.

'Ha ha, yes, it's just so funny isn't it? It's bloody hard.' Draco scowled at the Gryffindor.

Harry just laughed harder and shook his head, tugging the Slytherin into his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around him. 'It's wonderful, Dray. Really…see?' Harry picked up on of the pieces of bacon and bit into it.

Severus swallowed a snort at the look that flashed in Harry's eyes even as the smile remained on his face.

Draco stared at Harry intently for several more moments as he chewed slowly and swallowed, before breaking out into snickers. 'Liar.' He chortled and Snape couldn't help but join him.

Harry placed the rest of the bacon down on the plate with a wry grin and took a swallow of pumpkin juice. 'I have no idea how you can be so good at potions and yet so appalling at cooking…they're essentially the same thing.' He drawled.

'I can't see how you can cook so well, Harry and yet be so appalling at the subtle art of potions making.' Severus countered on his godson's behalf causing said godson to dissolve into fits of giggles once again.

Harry gave his father a mock glare before waving his hand and banishing the food on the plates. 'Now, how about we try this again.' He suggested, lifting Draco to his feet as he stood.

Severus watched as Harry guided Draco back to the stove and quickly broke six eggs into the still warm pan. 'Now just keep stirring like that.' Harry told him grasping Draco's hand and placing a fork in it.

The potions master's mouth quirked as Draco let out a whine of frustration moments later and Harry took the fork out of his hands, letting the Slytherin move slight away from the stove to lean on the fridge as he looked the Draconian up and down, a slight smile touching his lips.

Snape then shook his head as Harry looked up at the grey eyes, a smile of his own crossing his face. 'Sneaky Slytherin.' He muttered fondly before returning his attention to the stove.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Draco lay curled to Harry's side, head pillowed on the strong, scale covered chest as he idly traced circles on the Draconians' stomach. He knew the other boy was asleep, after several months of sleeping together he knew almost all there was to know about the other. He smiled as he remembered the events of the days before. Snape had returned to Hogwarts for the week of teaching with promises to return once again at the weekend. Harry had taken the two days of privacy for what they were and Draco could still feel the slight burn in his lower back from all the …exercise…that had resulted.

The potion Severus had come up with on Saturday had taken the edge of Harry's nightmares, allowing him to sleep deeply and he felt so much better for it. He still saw those same images but they seemed detached, as if it wasn't Draco and himself they were seeing. Draco had been ecstatic. Not that Harry had said anything, but he'd given his father a heartfelt hug of gratitude when the potions master had come to leave on Monday morning…and they'd barely gotten out of bed since. By Tuesday afternoon Draco wondered if Harry would ever grow tired of him. With another small smile he kissed the skin under his cheek. 'I doubt it.' He muttered before pulling slightly away and climbing silently out of the bed.

He had a pressing need to use the bathroom and he padded softly through the room, glancing at the clothes all over the floor with a wry smirk. Yes, they'd certainly had a busy couple of days. He sighed in relief as his bladder emptied and he stretched his arms over his head, revelling in the soreness of his muscles that had nothing to do with Quidditch. Suddenly he swayed where he stood, a feeling of complete lethargy washing over him. He lowered his arms and grasped the edge of the bench to steady himself but another wave washed over him and Draco felt himself sinking to the floor, unable to call out as blackness crept into his vision and he knew no more.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'How is he?' Dumbledore asked as the rest of the staff filed out of his office after their usually Tuesday afternoon staff meeting. It was the first chance the Severus had had to speak with the Headmaster since his return the day before.

'He is better.' Snape conceded. 'I adapted the Dreamless Sleep for him. It pulls him from the worst of it. And it seems to help.'

'Do you think they will return?' Albus asked as the two men headed towards the door and down the revolving staircase.

Snape made a non committal noise. 'Too early to tell. He is still very concerned for Draco's safety…and having seen the nightmares he's having first hand, I'm not surprised.'

Dumbledore's eyes widened in the light of the sconces in the hallway. 'He let you see them?'

'He doesn't know.' Severus admitted grimly, his mouth a thin line.

The walk down the next few hallways was made in silence. 'Draco I gather.' Dumbledore said softly.

Snape nodded. 'He convinced Harry to put the nightmares in a penseive. He promised he wouldn't look at them.'

The headmaster snorted softly. 'A true Slytherin that one.' He chuckled and Snape could help but agree with a snort of his own as they entered the hall.

The chatter of children immediately assaulted them and Snape sighed as he followed the headmaster up to the head table and took his seat. He could see the remaining two thirds of the Golden Trio eyeing him and he knew they were wondering how their friend was, equally knowing Snape would have seen him this past weekend. The seventh years had potions the next morning but Snape gave them a nod of recognition anyway and he watched as a smile spread over Hermione's face and the two went back to their dinner.

Snape raised an eyebrow and turned back to his dinner with a shake of his head. 'Gryffindors' He muttered, helping himself to some roast beef.

He had managed to eat most of his meal, enjoying a discussion on the medicinal uses of dragonwort with Poppy before, with an enormous crack that had students clapping their hands over their ears, Harry appeared at the front of the hall, Draco held tightly in his arms. He was scarcely dressed; feet bare, a pair of jeans sitting low on his hips and a white button down shirt hanging open and displaying the glistening scales down his chest.

Harry seemed oblivious to the mouths hanging open around the room as he sought out his father and shifted his unconscious, albeit robe covered, Paladin in his arms. Zeroing in on glittering black eyes with his own he let out a plaintive cry.

'Father, please.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

'Just tell me what happened.' Severus said calmly, one arm around Harry's shoulders as the Draconian stared unblinking at the sight of Draco motionless on the bed with Poppy casting several diagnostic spells at the blonde with Dumbledore assisting nearby.

'We were sleeping.' Harry whispered, wringing his hands in concern. 'I woke up and Dray wasn't there so I went looking for him. I found him in the bathroom. I tried to wake him but it wouldn't work. My magic wouldn't work on him. I tried everything but he wouldn't wake…so I bought him here. Please, father…y…you have to help him.' He stammered.

'Shhh, it's okay' Snape murmured. 'He'll be alright. Poppy will fix him.'

'But how, her magic doesn't work on him either.' Harry insisted. 'Father, do something. Please.' Harry's usually soft baritone rose higher and higher as he pleaded with his father.

'Harry.' Draco's voice was barely a whisper but Harry immediately turned back to him.

'Dray?' He breathed, pulling away from his father and crossing to Draco's bedside. 'What happened? Are you alright? Does anything hurt?'

Draco lifted a shaking hand and clasped Harry's in an effort to get him to stop clenching his own. 'I'm okay, really. I just fainted that's all.'

'But why? What's wrong?'

Draco moved his eyes to look at the medi-witch who was hovering nearby. Poppy gave them a grim smile. 'It seems as if your mentor was correct, Mr Potter.' She said softly. 'The extra magic explains why yours won't work on Mr Malfoy at the moment at any rate.'

Harry frowned in confusion but both Draco and Snape gasped as it dawned on them. 'I'm pregnant?' Draco squeaked.

Harry's eyes widened so far it was comical. 'What?' He breathed, the scales on his chest lightening till they were almost white as he stood and backed slowly away from the bed. 'No, not now. Not yet. No.'

'Harry!' Severus' voice was firm but soft all at once.

'No, he can't be. You can't be.' Harry directed this comment to Draco, whose eyes filled.

'Harry, please.' Draco pleaded, lifting a hand in Harry's direction.

Harry was shaking his head from side to side in denial. 'No, not yet. It's too soon. Not with Tom still here. No.'

Severus and Draco watched as all of Harry's nightmares seemed to come alive right in front of him. The potions master grabbed his son's shoulders as the Boy-Who-Lived took several steps backwards, turning him away from his Paladin and catching the panicked green eyes with his own. 'Nothing will happen to Draco, Harry.' He said calmly. 'Hogwarts will protect him. Lucius is gone and the Dark Lord has no way of reaching you or Draco here. You know this…deep down you know this.'

Harry studied his father's face, his green eyes flicking over the man's own, searching for something. Moment's later he struck out, shoving his father away from him as he turned to Draco, his eyes filled with betrayal. 'How could you do that?' He burst out. 'I trusted you and you let him see. He wasn't supposed to see. No one was supposed to see.' Another loud crack sounded and suddenly Harry was gone.

'Harry?' Draco breathed as he felt a sharp pain in his chest and pushed himself up off the bed, swaying where he stood.

'Mr Malfoy, get back into that bed this instant.' Poppy demanded.

Draco ignored her, pulling the robe tightly around himself as he staggered slightly towards his godfather. 'We have to find him, Sev.' He insisted, his breath coming in gasps as Snape took hold of his hands to steady him. 'We have to find him now.'

'Calm down, Draco.' Severus gestured for Poppy to step away.

'He'll go after Him if we don't find him right now!' Draco yelled suddenly, trying to pull his hands from his godfather's and reach the fireplace.

'You can't know that, young Draco.' Dumbledore insisted.

Draco gave a final yank of his hands and stumbled across the room glaring at the Headmaster and Snape both. 'Those nightmares started the night he found out I could get pregnant. I remember what you said Severus and I can guess on my own just what they involve. Knowing Harry as you do, do you honestly think he would just wait for the Dark Lord to come to him with me in this state?' He finished in a growl.

'Draco, wait!' Snape called out as the Slytherin grabbed a handful of floo powder. 'Stay here, I will find him and stop him.'

Draco shook his head. 'He won't listen to you.' He said softly, wrapping a hand around his waist and throwing the floo powder into the fire and disappearing in a whirl of green flame.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

'Please don't do this.' Draco whispered plaintively from the doorway to the bedroom as Harry stepped out of the walk in closet in full battle robes.

Green eyes flew up and an anguished expression crossed Harry's face as he stopped some distance away from the blonde as if it would pain him to get too close. 'I have to, Dray…It's too dangerous. I won't let him lay a finger on you.'

Draco swallowed, his eyes full as he slowly crossed the room to stand only inches from the now rather intimidating looking Draconian. 'You can't go looking for him. Please, Harry. Not on your own. You know what will happen.' Draco pleaded, his grey eyes beseeching Harry to listen.

Several images flashed in front of Harry's eyes. The same ones he'd seen months before when he'd told Draco of the prophecy and Harry closed his eyes and sucked in an enormous breath.

'You can't leave me.' Draco pleaded, tears spilling unchecked down his cheeks.

Harry lifted a hand towards the Slytherin but dropped it just before he touched him. 'I can't let this go, Draco.' He said quietly. 'I can't let him get to you. I have to try and destroy him and I have to do it now.'

'And what about our child!' Draco suddenly shouted. 'Are you planning on having them grow up without a father? Because that is what will happen if you insist on hunting Him down on your own like this.'

Harry's eyes widened as Draco spun away from Harry and buried his face in his hands...He longed to reach out and grasp his Paladin's shoulders and draw him close but he knew it would make this even harder. He sighed softly and stepped around the blond towards the door.

'I don't understand.' Draco whispered. 'I don't understand why you have to do this.'

Harry stopped again, his jaw clenched tightly. He hesitated a few moments more before he spun on his heel and reached out, grasping Draco's wrist and pulling him close before cupping his cheeks and staring deep into the tear filled grey eyes. 'Legilimans.' He breathed, flooding Draco's mind with the images from his earlier nightmares even as he forced magic to surround Draco and their baby. He could feel the tiny thing growing in Draco's stomach and focused his energy and power on that spot, willing his magic to protect and love and grow…and to keep it safe for him…keep them both safe for him. He felt the blond shudder in his arms and kissed him soundly before pulling away, his own harsh breathing echoing Draco's. 'I love you.' He breathed before loosening Draco completely from his hold and disappearing out the door as the Slytherin sank slowly to the floor, burying his head in his hands once again as sobs wracked his small frame.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

'Sweet Merlin, Draco.' Severus gasped as the young man tumbled out of the fireplace in his room, still trembling and looking like he'd just been kicked hard in the stomach. It was obvious by the state of him that he'd found the Draconian and even further obvious by the fact that he was alone that even he had been unable to stop him from leaving.

'Sev.' Draco whispered and the potions master hurriedly grasped his shoulders and lifted him to his feet, guiding him into the room he and Harry shared.

'He'll be okay, Draco. He'll come back to you. I know he will.'

Draco just shook his head and lay down on the bed, turning onto his side and curling up with Harry's pillow held tightly to his chest as tears continued to flow unchecked down his cheeks.

Severus stared down at the forlorn looking figure. 'I'll find him.' He said firmly before spinning on his heel and stalking back out of the room towards the headmaster's office.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry moved silently along the edge of the embankment, glancing down at the water and the house in the distance. This was his third stop since he had left Draco at Malfoy Manor at lunchtime the previous day and the strain was beginning to show. The sun was just peaking over the horizon illuminating his blood shot eyes as he stopped at the edge of the lake and watched.

He saw three cloaked figures exit the house, walk down the overgrown path to the gate, steeping through it before apparating away. He waited for almost and hour to see if any further figures emerged but as the sun climbed slowly upwards into the sky there was no further movement in the house.

It had taken all of his energy to find the house and the graveyard next door…and all of his courage to apparate there alone after the events at the end of his fourth year. Only the image of Draco and their son, both dripping in blood with eyes staring kept him on this path and stopped him from returning to his Paladin and begging the other man's forgiveness.

Harry moved back up off the embankment and further back into the trees where he couldn't be seen. He needed to concentrate on the wards surrounding the property, they would take adjusting before he could slip in unnoticed and that would take time. Sure, he could move through most wards including Hogwarts ones without issue…but these wards were different…they were blood wards…and unlike when he'd changed the wards on Malfoy Manor, he had none of Riddle's blood in him even though the Dark Lord has some of his.

He found a relatively clear area that was well shielded from most lines of sight and sat down, crossing his legs, resting his palms flat on the ground in front of him and closing his eyes. He though about casting a protection ward but didn't know just how sensitive the wards already were and if that might alert the occupants of the house to his presence. Instead he just closed his eyes and began unravelling a small section of the wards he hoped might allow him entrance.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Harry's head was pounding so hard he couldn't even open his eyes. He could smell wet stone under his nose and feel something cutting into his skin all over his body. He tried to push his senses out as Lineal had shown him but his magic would barely move past his skin and an agonising burn broke out all from his head to his toes that had him stifling a groan.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' A sibilant voice called from nearby and Harry froze, his eyes the only thing moving as the lids flew back and he let out an involuntary screech as light assaulted his pupils and sent tears streaming down his face. He immediately began struggling, realising that some sort of net covered him, tying him to a stone table and cutting into his skin as he tried to move.

'I wouldn't do that either, Harry.'

Harry ignored the other wizard and closed his eyes forcing his magic out trying to break the net but it was no use. The entire exercise left him gasping for air as pain scorched across him and he finally felt the darkness come and take him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

'Severus, it's been almost two weeks…if Mr Potter doesn't return soon I'm not sure Mr Malfoy can carry this pregnancy to full term.' The medi-witch glanced across the hospital wing to the bed where Draco lay on his side, curled protectively around his growing stomach as a mild dose of Dreamless Sleep did its work.

The potions master scowled shaking off the comforting hand Dumbledore had placed on his arm. 'I know that Poppy. What in Merlin's name do you think I've been doing for the last two weeks? Sitting around making parchment aeroplanes? There is no sign of him…anywhere.'

'Is there anything we can do, Poppy?' Dumbledore asked softly.

The medi-witch looked back towards the occupied bed and shook her bed. 'The pregnancy is progressing at an alarming rate. The foetus is surrounded by Draconian magic and nothing I try will get past it. Harry's will to protect and help the baby grow up safely must have been incredibly strong when he cast it as it has the baby growing at three times the normal rate. Whether we like it or not, the baby will be here in just over six weeks but only assuming that Mr Malfoy's body actually survives the strain.'

'And you have heard nothing from any of your...associates, Severus?' Albus questioned.

Snape shook his head. 'I no longer have the ability to find out what the Dark Lord is doing. Without Lucius and with my cover broken I cannot find out what is going on. I don't know if that bastard has him for sure, but I would bet all the gold in Gringotts that he does. Harry could not have disappeared so completely otherwise.'

'I can help.'

The soft voice from the entrance to the hospital wing startled the three adults and they turned to find Blaise, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle standing in the doorway. The three boys were all staring intently at Draco but Millicent looked to Snape and began walking across the room towards him.

The potions master looked down at the dark haired teenager and raised an eyebrow. 'Miss Bulstrode?' He questioned before sucking in a breath as the girl lifted her left arm to display the Dark Mark burning brightly.

'Mother of Merlin.' Poppy gasped.

'The Dark Lord has Potter.' Millicent told her Head of House, completely ignoring the two other adults standing with them. 'He has him tied down to some sort of altar with the weirdest net I've ever seen. There are runes on each corner of the altar and they seem to be tied to the net. Potter can barely move.'

Severus swallowed heavily. 'Is he...is...' The normally stoic man trailed off and his eyes returned to Draco as Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle joined them.

'He's still alive, Professor, at least when I left.'

The headmaster grasped the seventh year's shoulder and turned her attention from the dark haired man as Snape moved away and crossed the room to stand and stare down at Draco, his arms folded stiffly over his chest and an expressionless mask on his face.

'Miss Bulstrode, I don't care why or how at the moment. Only know that you have sanctuary at Hogwarts should you need it. What I do need to know is everything you remember about that net, the runes and the location where they are keeping Harry.'

The girl nodded and gave Blaise a smile a wan smile as the dark skinned boy put an arm around her shoulders.

'Perhaps my office would be more comfortable, Albus.' Poppy suggested and the Headmaster nodded; the two adults and four teenagers moving through the hospital wing and leaving Snape still staring down at Draco as if the blonde held all the answers.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – Nothing but the plot is mine

**Chapter 10 - Nathaniel**

'Young one, you must wake.'

Harry could hardly breathe. His mind was foggy and his entire body ached, even his hair. He spent much of his time unconscious and the rest of it trying to fight the net that held him down.

Riddle had spent hours talking at him and even more hours staring at him, but Harry didn't know this. The delirium caused by the pain and the distance from his Paladin worsened by the day. He vaguely remembered a room full of people at least twice but there could have been more times. He also remembered the absolute agony that had torn through him when Riddle had tried to cut out some of the scales on his back. He'd screamed until he was hoarse and after his heart had stopped for the third time and Riddle had had his medi-wizard start it yet again, the Dark Lord had given up...at least for the moment.

Now he lay bathed in sweat and his own mess, dehydrated and feverish, flinching only slightly as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. 'Young one, come on. Time cannot be held for much longer.'

Harry's swollen eyes cracked open. 'Linael.' He whispered, wondering if he was dreaming. The word was no more than a puff of air.

'Yes, come on.' The older Draconian gently slid Harry onto his back and wrapped his cloak around him.

'How.' Harry whispered, looking down at the remains of the net that had held him down so tightly. It now sat in a smouldering pile on the floor and each corner of the table had been burned away.

Linael looked at him, his starling blue eyes filled with sorrow at the pain showing in Harry's. 'The net will only work from over the top, young one. Once it was over you, there was no escape…at least not on your own.'

Harry looked around to see two Death Eaters standing either side of the door as if petrified. 'How did you find me?'

'You've been calling out for days.' Linael answered cryptically as he gently picked Harry and winced when Harry hissed in pain as the mangled skin on his back came in contact with Linael's chest. 'Sorry, but we need to get out of here and quickly.'

Harry just laid his head back against Linael's chest and closed his eyes, knowing the other Draconian would take care of him once again.

Linael closed his eyes tightly also and pushed outwards with his magic and moments later they disappeared with a crack just as time moved on and the two men standing stiffly by the door suddenly moved towards them.

'What did you mean by holding time?' Harry finally whispered, his eyes still closed and head lolling against the Draconian's shoulder as Linael carried him out of the forest and up towards the castle.

'It is something you can also do, young one.' Linael murmured softly. 'But now is not the time. You need your Paladin and he is in great need of you also.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'Draco.' He breathed and struggled to be put down.

'Rest easy, young one…we are almost there.'

Harry felt consciousness slipping away after the struggle left him gasping. Linael's steps quickened as the Draconian carried him through the darkened corridors of the castle towards the hospital wing.

It was seemingly empty when Linael swept in, letting the younger Draconian's magic guide him to where his Paladin lay in the dimly lit room. The bed widened automatically as they approached and Linael placed an almost asleep Harry down beside Draco and smiled as the two immediately reached for the other. He watched as colour and heat began to return to the almost white scales and skin as Draco's body moulded to Harry's.

He knew the boy needed potions and healing but first and foremost he needed his Paladin and Linael remained standing by the bed for several hours making sure none interfered with the two boys even as day broke and Poppy woke, surprised to see the man standing in the hospital wing, and even more surprised when she saw the filthy and blood covered form of the Boy-Who-Lived in bed beside her patient.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

'What in Merlin's name?' Severus cried as he saw the damage to the scales and skin on Harry's back. Poppy had immediately summoned both the headmaster and Snape.

'I believe young Riddle was trying to remove some of his scales.' Linael said bluntly, startling two of the three adults in the room who hadn't seen him leaning against the wall almost directly opposite the bed.

'Linael?' Severus breathed. 'You…you bought him back?'

The older Draconian nodded and moved off the wall to come and stand by the bed. 'The situation in which he found himself was not something he could have escaped from without assistance. I heard him calling, as I heard young Draco, and so I returned.'

'We cannot thank you enough.' Dumbledore murmured sagely as Snape lowered himself to the edge of the bed and reached out with a shaking hand to touch Harry's hair as if to convince himself that he was really there.

Linael gave the headmaster a tight smile and gently touched Snape's shoulder. 'Some hellebore paste would help with that infection.' He said softly and Snape nodded, shaking himself out of his reverie and standing up, quickly heading for the door as the elder Draconian turned back to Dumbeldore.

'This would not have happened without your Ministry and press prying into every detail of his life as if it was their business.' Linael all but growled at the headmaster, tearing his eyes from Harry as Madame Pomfrey moved to clean and heal the rest of Harry's body as he slept.

Dumbledore signed heavily. 'I understand, Linael. Believe me, I do. But even without the entire Boy-Who-Lived palaver, the fact that Harry is a Draconian was going to be something that would have been difficult to keep secret.'

'Be that as it may.' Linael snapped. 'I will not have information that may threaten the young one's life thrown freely around any longer. I will be meeting with your Minister and enacting the Rite of Agnitio.'

Dumbeldore's eyes widened slightly and then he frowned. 'Don't you think that that might be a bit difficult? It is hard to track exactly what information is being released by the Ministry or what is being written in the papers.' Dumbledore insisted as Severus walked back into the room.

Linael sneered. 'And to think, I thought it was just the children at this…school…who were ignorant.' He drawled, turning away from the headmaster and looking back at the young men entwined on the bed as the potions master re-entered the room and knelt down beside Harry.

Harry let out a soft cry as Severus gently smeared the hellebore on the wound on his back as Poppy finished cleaning and healing the rest of him and with a flick of her wand changed him into a pair of clean pyjama bottoms.

'Shh, Harry. It's alright.' Snape's soft baritone washed across Harry's slight consciousness and in spite of the pain he knew he was truly safe.

'Father.' Harry breathed and cracked his eyes open slightly. Snape smiled and placed his hand on Harry's arm, squeezing softly.

'Yes, you're safe now. Just rest. We will stay and watch over you.' Snape intoned quietly and Linael moved until he was in Harry's line of sight also.

Harry glanced between the two men several times before closing his eyes and burying his head in Draco's hair once again and pulling the blond closer to him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Draco felt consciousness returning to him late the next day. He felt warm and safe and he idly wondered just what sort of warming charm Madame Pomfrey was using on her blankets today. He could hear the distant sounds of children playing outside so he guessed it was either the afternoon, after classes, or the weekend. If he was honest with himself he didn't really care, he felt far too good right where he was. He snuggled a bit further into the warm blankets, smiling as the blanket moved and gently rubbed his back, placing a tender kiss on his temple.

Draco's eyes suddenly shot open, catching sight of a familiar jaw line. As much as he wanted to hug the other tightly and never let him go, he wrenched himself away and staggered out of bed, even as Harry awakened instantly and shot out of bed after him.

'Dray.' Harry's voice was raspy as if he'd been screaming and the Draconian staggered strongly and almost fell to his knees causing Draco's eyes to widen before they narrowed.

'Get away from me.' He snarled.

'Dray, please listen.' Harry pleaded, grabbing hold of the edge of the nearest bed.

Neither noticed the three adults who had been sitting quietly in front of the fireplace across the room and who had stood immediately when Draco had.

'Why the hell should I?' Draco yelled, his eyes filling with tears. 'You left me, you bastard. You left us.' He added, wrapping an arm around his significantly rounded waist.

'I didn't want to but I had to keep you safe.' Harry insisted.

'Safe?' Draco all but screeched. 'I've been in this bloody hospital wing for two weeks. On my own! Where the hell were you?'

Harry sighed. 'I told you…I had to go. I told you.'

'And I told you I didn't understand why.' Draco screeched. 'I pleaded with you not to go. But you still had to be a bloody Gryffindor and you went and you left me!' Tears were streaming opening down Draco's face now as Harry staggered across the half dozen steps to grasp his Paladin's shoulders.

Draco let out a heartbreaking cry and punched Harry in the chest, his small fist barely felt through the scales.

Harry let the Slytherin hit him several more times before he tightened his arms, wrapping them around the trembling body and holding him close. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' He whispered over and over into the other boy's ear as Draco broke down in his arms, much as he'd done that first night they'd arrived at Hogwarts.

'You left us.' Draco sobbed, his whole body shaking with the force or his emotions.

'Never again.' Harry promised. 'Never ever again.' He repeated. It was too much for Poppy who disappeared into her office with tears pouring down her face as both Snape and Linael headed towards the boys.

They got there just in time as the last of Harry's new found strength failed him and they were quickly levitated back over to the bed. Severus opened his mouth to speak but Harry shook his head, pulling Draco closer and trying to stop the tremors wracking the other boy's body. He glanced to Linael for a moment and the older Draconian nodded, grasping Snape's arm and tugging him gently away from the bed and erecting a hazy shield around it.

Harry pulled slightly away from Draco and reached up to run his fingers through the soft blond hair as he took in the red and swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks.

'I'm sorry, Dray.' Harry whispered, kissing him softly as he tried to calm the blond. 'I will never leave you again.' He murmured softly. Draco's silver eyes searched his intently as if testing the truth in the statement. 'Please forgive me. I was stupid and thoughtless. I was trying to keep you safe and I almost lost you.'

Draco's eyes were full of pain. 'I was scared for you.' He whispered.

Harry swallowed. 'I know.' He breathed, moving his hand to gently wipe the tears from Draco's cheeks.

'I thought…I thought I…might never see you again.' Draco stammered, another set of tears filling his eyes and trickling down his face.

Harry's heart gave a pained lurch and his eyes closed slowly before opening again. 'I know.' He repeated.

Draco's fist opened till it rested flat on Harry's chest, his other coming up to touch the scales down his cheek. 'Please.' He whispered and the Draconian sucked in a breath at the need contained in the single word. He tightened his arms around the smaller figure and captured his lips in a searing kiss before laying a scorching trail across his jaw and down his neck. Clothes were banished as Harry's mouth moved across Draco's chest and down over the rounded stomach; a much rounder stomach than Harry had expected it to be. He almost stopped to question it but Draco let out a moan that went straight to his groin as a number of select images flashed in his head. He let out a groan of his own and all coherent thought left him except worshipping the beautiful body laid out before him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

It was sometime later they joined and Draco once again broke down and Harry stilled and held him tightly again but Draco shook his head. 'No, don't stop. Please don't stop.' Draco begged and Harry conceded, murmuring softly in the blonde's ear as they started moving together again.

'I love you, Dragon. I'll never leave you again. I swear to you that I have to move mountains to make it so, I will always be with you.'

Draco cried out as they finished and Harry held him close, trying to steady his breathing as his hand went to Draco's rounded stomach, feeling the magic of the child they shared. 'Nathaniel' He whispered suddenly.

Draco looked up at him, his eyes shining with more than just tears. 'A boy?' He breathed and Harry nodded, his mouth curving into a gentle smile.

'Our son.' Harry murmured and Draco's entire face lit up even as his own hands flew to his stomach to cover Harry's. The warm of love surrounding the two grew stronger and Draco bathed in it as he felt Harry pull him close, settling the blankets back over them and keeping their hands entwined over their son as they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

'Just who in Merlin's name do you think you are?' Fudge's angry voice drifted out into the corridor where a number of Ministry staff had gathered including the Minister's secretary who had been too afraid of the Draconian to stop Linael from stalking into the room unannounced.

'Is your memory that pitiful that you cannot remember who I am? It has been only a month after all. And I am hardly what you would term easily forgotten. ' Linael's deep tenor floated out also and the group exchanged glances. They could all just imagine Fudge bristling in his seat.

'My question was more who you thought you were just waltzing in here without an appointment. Everyone who sees me makes an appointment.' Fudge said imperiously.

There was silence for a moment before Linael let out a laugh…and it was not a nice one either. 'You should be eternally grateful…Sir…that I do not concern myself in the lives of wizards.'

'Well, what the hell do you want then?' The Minister snapped.

A few of the braver employees moved further forward till they could peek through the gap in the door at the tall scaled figure staring in silence at the Minister who was this time almost shredding the piece of parchment in his hand.

'You were warned, wizard.' Linael said darkly. 'You were warned that he was not your weapon. And you ignored that warning. You gave out information that allowed him to be harmed. You allowed those people to print information that was not for everyone to know. You almost got him killed. And that is something that hasn't happened in almost four thousand years.'

Fudge blustered again but the look on Linael's face kept him quiet. The Draconian lifted his hands slightly and closed his eyes. 'Tectum agnitio.' He whispered and pushed outwards. His magic pulsed out of him, spreading outwards in all directions, washing first over Fudge then through the walls and over those listening outside and continued on, gaining speed, until it covered half way around the world. Those standing outside stared at each other wide eyed at the sheer weight of it. None knew what it was but couldn't help feeling a distinct prickle on the back of their necks. In countries far away witches and wizards all wondered what that single pulse was, where it came from, and what it meant.

Back in Fudge's office the Minister regained his backbone just as Linael opened his eyes, those piercing blue surveying Fudge as if her were the lowest form of life.

'What in Merlin's name was that?' The Minister hissed.

Linael's expression darked once again. 'The Rite of Agnitio has been enacted. No further information will be forthcoming. You were warned, wizard. And you will not be warned again.' Linael gave the Minister a final glare and apparated away without a sound causing Fudge's mouth to drop open in shock at a feat that should have been impossible.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It was only hours later as Fudge sat in his darkened off, sipping Firewhiskey and contemplating just how to summon Harry Potter to the Ministry, as his quill seemed unable to even write the boy's name any longer, that the ability of the Draconian to apparate within the heavily fortified wards of the Ministry finally dawned on him.

He wasn't safe.

Anywhere.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC 

'How are you feeling?' Severus questioned Harry softly as the Draconian sat back against the headboard, a still sleeping Draco held tight in his arms and his fingers running through the blond head of hair that lay on his chest.

Harry glanced up at his father. 'Like I missed something very important.' He whispered his other hand trailing down to rest over Draco's swollen stomach.

'We were just about to mount an assault on Riddle's house when Linael brought you back.' Severus told him.

'How did you know I was there?'

'Miss Bulstrode told us.'

Harry's eyes widened and Snape nodded in reply to the unasked question. 'Bollocks.' He swore softly.

'I hope you're not planning on kissing our son with that mouth.' Draco murmured sleepily into Harry's chest causing Snape to snort softly.

'Good morning.' Harry whispered into the blonde hair and Draco lifted it his head to peer up at Harry through half lidded eyes.

'It is.' Draco murmured back and gave Harry a small grin before dropping his head back to Harry's chest and signing softly.

Harry couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he turned back to his father who was watching them fondly.

'Son?'

Harry nodded. 'Yes.' He whispered. 'Although looking at the size of Draco you'd think we were having triplets.' He chuckled.

This comment caused Draco's small fist to land on his chest again even though the Slytherin didn't move from his comfortable position. 'You'd better not be calling me fat.' He grumbled and Harry laughed.

'Particularly as it's your fault.' Snape added looking at Harry.

'Why doesn't that surprise me.' Draco drawled, finally waking and shifting further up Harry's body until his head rested on Harry's shoulder and he could look at Snape. 'What did he do now?'

'Hey!'

'Didn't Poppy tell you?' Snape asked curiously.

Draco went a very unbecoming shade of red. 'She didn't tell me much after the first time she mentioned Harry.' He said evasively.

Harry and Snape exchanged glances. 'Why not?' They asked simultaneously.

Draco blush deepened and Harry could feel the heat of his skin against his own. 'I might have…hexed her…once or twice.' Draco stammered out and Harry broke into laugher even as Snape turned away to hide his own amusement.

'You're lucky she didn't have you expelled.' Harry chortled.

Draco punched him again. 'Hey, I was alone and scared. You'd just left and she was talking at me and she wouldn't shut up and I couldn't, in that moment, even cope with the mention of your name alright.' He muttered sulkily.

Harry's arms tightened around his Paladin and he turned his head till he could kiss the soft skin at Draco's temple. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered. Grey eyes glanced up at him and Draco's expression softened.

'I know.' He whispered back.

Snape cleared his throat quietly after several moments when it was clear the two weren't going to look away.

'So, what did he do?' Draco asked again, settling his head back down on Harry's shoulder.

Snape leant back in his chair, folding his hands neatly in his lap. 'Whatever spell it was that you cast before you left has had an effect on the growth if the foetus.' He said bluntly.

Harry glanced down at the figure in his arms and frowned. 'But I didn't cast any spell. I just…I just wanted to protect Draco and the baby…in case something…' Harry trailed off and looked away as he felt Draco tense.

'The baby is well protected.' Snape murmured studying them intently. 'Your magic is surrounding it. Poppy can only cast diagnostic spells to check its health otherwise she cannot see or do anything for it. That is why we didn't know the gender yet.'

'Wouldn't it be too early anyway? I didn't think you could tell those sorts of things till ages through and Draco's only about eight weeks.' Harry frowned, idly wondering just what the hell he'd done now.

'According to the size of the foetus Draco is currently at 28 weeks.' Snape said softly.

Harry's eyes widened so far they looked as though they may fall out of his head. 'What? But how?'

Onyx black eyes continued studying him in silence for a moment. 'My guess is…and it is only a guess mind you…is that you wished for the baby to be born as quickly as possible so that both he and Draco were in less danger.'

Harry mind flashed back to that particular nightmare even as his arms tightened convulsively. 'Perhaps.' He murmured but he knew it was true.

Snape raised an eyebrow and waited, as if he knew what was coming.

Harry's eyes shot up again. 'I haven't…hurt Draco have I?' He whispered suddenly.

Draco opened his mouth to reply but Snape gave a surreptitious shake of his head. 'If you had not returned it is highly likely that Draco would not have survived the pregnancy.' The potions master decided that the truth might just make Harry stop and think before racing off next time.

Harry's sucked in an enormous breath and mouth dropped open as a horrified expression covered his face. 'Oh god.' He breathed. The thought that Draco might have died because of him was unfathomable. 'I…I didn't mean…'

'Shhh.' Draco said, giving Snape and dark look as he lifted himself and straddled Harry's lap, running his fingers down the suddenly cool scales on Harry's cheeks as he stared into the verdant green eyes. 'It's okay. Calm down. You're back and you're safe and you're never doing that again.' He said firmly.

Harry swallowed heavily and nodded stiffly. 'No.' He croaked out and Draco smiled and tilted his head up to kiss the other boy passionately.

'Well, you're obviously both feeling better then.' Poppy said briskly as she made her way across the wing towards them. 'That's good as you have a swarm of people wanting to know how you are.'

Harry's eye brow rose in question as Draco turned back around and lay down with his head on Harry's stomach as he let Poppy cast her usual spells.

Poppy ignored the question in his eyes and looked between the two boys and the potions master. 'I spoke to St Mungo's today and the Head of Healing has said that it will be dangerous for Mr Potter to remove the spell on the baby at this stage. They don't know what effect that would have for the growth to immediately slow.'

'Well that's bloody lucky, ' Harry muttered. 'seeing as I don't know what spell it was, let alone how to remove the blasted thing.'

Draco snorted and Harry smiled again, carding his hands through the blond hair tickling his stomach.

'I can't do much else for you, Mr Malfoy at this stage. Your strength has returned and you are just as healthy as you were two weeks ago. I'll give your bond one thing boys…it is very strong.'

Draco gave Harry a cheeky grin and the Draconian tugged lightly on his hair in response.

Poppy just rolled her eyes but could stop the small smile that crossed her lips. 'Are you up for visitors? One in particular you should see.' She said firmly and beckoned to a figure standing just inside the door to her office.

'Linael.' Harry breathed as the elder Draconian crossed the room towards them. This time it was Draco who fumbled up off the bed and took the elder's hands in his own.

'Thank you.' He whispered. 'Thank you for bringing him back to me. I know you did.'

Linael looked at him curiously for a moment before his expression softened. 'You're quite welcome, Paladin. You're call to him was so very strong. I would not have responded except in the direst of circumstances.'

Draco nodded and stood up on tiptoes to place a kiss on the soft scales of Linael's cheek before blushing and darting back to Harry who accepted him back into his arms and pulled him close, glancing up at Lineal who was smiling at him fondly.

'You mentioned something about stopping time.' Harry said bluntly and Snape's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

The Draconian nodded, not surprised that Harry remembered exactly what had been said. 'Yes, as I said, it is something you can do also. It cannot be taught, you will know how to do it if you need to.'

Harry hesitated as if wanting to ask more but thought better of it as he chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. 'What was that net?'

Linael's mouth pressed together in a thin line as his jaw clenched momentarily. 'Do not concern yourself, Young One. The knowledge of its power over you has been…erased. Suffice to say that all one needed to do to subdue you was place it over you. It is something that no one knew until your Ministry opened their mouth.'

Harry glanced at his father and arched an eyebrow at the angered edge to Linael's voice but the potions master just shook his head, gesturing that he would explain it later.

'Are you going to stay now?' Draco asked tentatively.

Linael smiled at the two and shook his head. 'I cannot I'm afraid. I have lingered here longer than was wise. I must return to my home to rest.'

'You could rest here.' Harry murmured hopefully. 'I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would be happy to have you.'

Once again Linael shook his head. 'I must return home, Young One. I cannot get the sort of rest I need here.'

Harry's mind flashed back to the night the elder Draconian had arrived. When he'd said to Harry that he'd awakened to come and find him…and he understood. He gently lifted Draco up and slid out from behind him and stood up. He crossed to stand in front of the taller man, watching as the Draconian raised an eyebrow.

'Thank you.' He whispered reaching out towards the other. 'Thank you…for everything.'

Linael smiled and bent his head as he embraced the young man. 'You are very welcome.' He whispered in Harry's ear before pulling away. 'Look after your Paladin, Young One. He is a part of you.'

'I will.' Harry promised and watched as Linael pulled away and with a nod to both Severus and Draco, he disappeared.

'How about we go and see our friends? Let them know that we are both okay.' Draco asked softly, having moved to Harry's side and wrapping his arms around the Draconian's waist.

Harry glanced down at him and smiled, lowering his head and brushing his lips over Draco's. 'Sounds wonderful.' He murmured.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Dinner in the great hall that night was a boisterous affair. When Harry, Draco and Severus walked into the room almost half an hour later, after the two boys had cleaned up and changed into fresh robes, the hall had gone deathly silent for almost a minute until Hermione's high pitched squeal sounded out and Harry found his arms full of bushy haired Gryffindor.

'It's good to see you back, mate.' Ron said sincerely as together with Draco he tried to pull the girl off his friend.

Harry's smile grew. 'It's good to be back.' He replied softly as whispers broke out around the hall.

'Hi Potter.' Blaise, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle had wandered over to the group in the doorway.

Harry looked over the four Slytherins before glancing at Draco. 'Thank you.' He said simply and they nodded, knowing without words what the thanks was for.

'Hey Malfoy, you get much rounder and you'll fall off your broom. You'd better lay off the chocolate frogs.' Ron chuckled, instantly lightening the atmosphere.

Draco glared at the Gryffindor and lifted his wand but Harry caught his arm and pushed it down, wrapping the other one round his shoulders and kissing the top of his head. 'Just ignore the uncouth Gryffindor, Dray.' He murmured, tossing a smirk at Ron. 'He's just jealous because you're so gorgeous.'

The Slytherins and Hermione burst out laughing as Ron pretended to gag. Draco gifted Ron with a smug look and began tugging Harry towards the Slytherin table.

'Come on, I'm starving.' The blonde insisted.

'We'll see you later, Harry.' Hermione called out hopefully.

Harry stopped and glanced down at Draco, clearly reluctant to leave his Paladin who was excited to have dinner with his friends for the first time in two weeks, but knowing that his friends had missed him also over the two weeks.

Millicent solved his dilemma by grasping Hermione's hand quite firmly and pulling her towards the Slytherin table also. 'Come on, I'm sure no one will mind if you eat with us too.' She said firmly.

Whispers broke out around the hall, and a number of eyebrows were raised at the Slytherin table that showed there certainly were a number of them that minded a Gryffindor at their table. Of course, the bright smile that broke out on Harry's face, and the unguarded look of delight in his eyes quickly silenced them all and finally Ron joined them, dragging his feet slightly, and with a look on his face as if he'd swallowed something nasty.

The conversation was stilted at first until Harry took one look at the roast beef and ice cream with maple syrup that Draco was eating…all at once.

'Urgh, Draco…how on earth can you eat that?' He groaned in disgust.

Draco shrugged. 'Nate likes it.' He said simply causing dead silence around them again as all but Draco's closest friends wondered if he'd somehow picked up a second personality. Harry's eyes glowed at the name and naturally Hermione, who saw his response, was the first to pick up on it.

'Nate? Who is Nate?' She asked suspiciously.

Harry glanced around at them, aware of the many ears listening. His smile grew wider and his hand rose so he could run them down Draco's cheek before turning his still glowing eyes back to his friends. 'Draco is pregnant.' He said softly.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

_Tectum agnitio – hide knowledge_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – Tisn't mine…but you knew that already.

**Chapter 11 – You Want It More**

There was a deathly silence from those around them who had heard the words, and whispers from those further away who were trying desperately to find out what had been said, before Ron summed it up in two simple words.

'Bloody hell!'

Harry let out a joyous laugh as he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist. 'Quite.' He chuckled and those who knew him well were stunned at the change in him. They had barely seen any laughter or joy or happiness on his face in such a long time; only Draco and Severus in the odd moments at Malfoy Manor over the summer, and even they found their eyes suspiciously bright at the unrestrained emotion shining in the liquid green eyes.

Finally someone called up the courage to speak. 'And it's a boy?' Hermione said finally.

Harry grinned. 'Yes. Our son.'

Draco looked up at him, and it was easy to see the sheer adoration in his eyes also. The pair were practically glowing and Ron wondered if even his parents had ever been this in love. He doubted it. He didn't think he'd seen anyone look at another person with such an expression before. It was a combination of love, adulation, possessiveness, commitment and contentment that would have doubted even existed if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

'I really happy for you…' Ron said finally. 'Both of you.' He added quietly and Harry turned his bright eyes and cheerful smile on him.

'Thanks mate.' He murmured softly.

It seemed Ron's words were to be the thin end of the wedge and soon everyone around them was adding their congratulations also and the rest of the great hall returned eventually to their meals whilst the chattering continued on.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

'I can't believe you're really here.' Draco murmured as he traced his fingers over his bulging stomach his grey eyes fixed on Harry's face. Harry lay on his side, his head propped on his hand, elbow bent, as he stared down at the Slytherin his other hand grasping Draco's and holding it.

'I will always be here, Draco. I swear to you.' He vowed solemnly.

Draco's eyes studied the striking face, taking in the scales and pale skin. 'I want to believe it.' He whispered. 'I want to believe it so much. But what of Him? He's caught you once. He could catch you again.'

Harry shook his head. 'No, He caught me because I was stupid…careless. That won't happen again.' His green eyes flared in the moonlight room.

'Promise?'

'I promise.' Harry repeated, bending his head till he could brush his lips over Draco's.

Draco smiled and deepened the kiss before pulling away. 'So, what do you think he will look like?' He questioned glancing down at his stomach fondly.

Harry's smile grew. 'He will be beautiful. Just like his father.'

Draco snorted. 'That has to be one of the sappiest things you've ever said.' He chuckled.

Harry suddenly loomed over him. 'Perhaps.' He agreed softly. 'But I bet you remember it.' He added challengingly.

Draco could feel his hear beat speed up and his eyes narrowed as he reached up to wind his fingers in Harry's hair. 'Perhaps.' He agreed before pulling Harry down to him, the Draconian shifting to make sure he wasn't squashing Draco or their son.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCC

The next month until the Christmas break passed very quickly. Harry remained by Draco's side with an almost fervent need to protect him. The only time he would let the young man away from him was during his classes when after walking Draco there he would spend the time in various parts of the castle practicing the magicks taught to him by Linael in preparation for the battle he knew was coming, before meeting Draco after his class had finished and walking him to the next one.

His defensive magic was strong and his offensive even more powerful however both were overshadowed by his protective magic. He'd already incorporated extra protective magic into the wards of the school that most of the teachers and even some of the more magically aware upper years could practically feel whenever they were out on the grounds. It was only as most of the students left for the Christmas break that the way to defeat Tom Riddle finally hit him like a thunderclap.

Time magic.

He had to work out how to stop the time long enough to get to the Dark Lord and destroy him and get far enough away to survive the aftermath he knew the destruction of such a dark soul would cause. Linael said he would know how to do it when the time came but Harry felt himself reluctant to rely on that in spite of the faith he had in the older Draconian. Too much was a stake to risk it.

Draco knew something was wrong when Harry began to rely more and more on Ron, Hermione and the Slytherins to escort him to and from classes as he spent hours locked away in the Room of Requirement with nothing but a watch and a candle in front of him as he tried to wrangle the ancient magic that ran through him into stopping time if only for a moment.

Nothing he tried worked however and both Draco and Severus watched in concern as he became more and more frustrated.

'You'll get it.' Draco murmured soothingly, as Harry sat down beside him at lunch the day before Yule with an aggrieved sigh.

'Yes, but will it be in time.' Harry countered, ignoring the food Draco piled on his plate in favour of nicking the chips off Draco's own. Well at least until Draco smothered them in hot sauce, mustard and mayonnaise.

'Oh Draco, that is truly disgusting.' Hermione made a face as those around them laughed.

Draco shrugged cheerfully. 'Don't care. Nate.'

'Likes it.' Everyone around them finished for him before laughing loudly. Harry felt a smile tug the corners of his lips and he realized how odd the expression felt. He wondered just how many days it had been since he had smiled. He could see Draco casting surreptitious glances at him, an expression of concern he couldn't quite hide in his eyes even with the smile on his face. Harry let out another sigh and pushed his plate away, lifting a leg over the bench till he was sitting sideways and wrapped his arms around Draco's now enormous waist and pulled the Slytherin tight against his chest, bending his head to nuzzle the soft skin behind Draco's ear.

'I'm sorry.' Harry whispered and Draco placed a hand on his arm as he turned his head awkwardly to kiss his cheek.

'It's okay.' Draco said soothingly. 'I know you're just trying to finish this. You just have to be patient. It will work when you need it too.'

Harry shook his head, gently running his fingers down and rubbing Draco's lower back, an action that almost had his Paladin purring in his present state. 'I cannot take that chance, Draco. I have to know it will work.'

Draco tried to lift himself out of his blissful stupor. 'I will. I know it will.' The Slytherin moaned softly. Harry was not even sure if the blonde knew what he was saying. With less than two weeks, as best as they could guess, before their son arrived, Draco was huge. He waddled everywhere and unlike a normally paced pregnancy Draco hadn't had time to get used to the change in balance and extra weight. His feet and back ached constantly and unable to take any potions that might harm the baby it was found that only Harry's soothing hands could push the pain away. Harry rubbed a little more firmly and Draco huffed softly and let out a moan, his eyes closing as he leant his head back on Harry's shoulder. Harry's expression softened further and he bent his head further till he could capture the blonde's lips with his own.

'Ah gah! Do you have to do that here? I'm trying to eat' Ron grimaced, still not that keen on seeing his best mate making out with another bloke.

Draco pulled away slightly as those around them snickered loudly. 'Yes, Weasley, we do.' He insisted lifting a hand and placing it on Harry's cheek before guiding his lips back to where they belonged.

'Still eating.' Ron whined.

'Ron, you could eat through a hurricane.' Hermione scolded and there was yet more laughter. Even Harry snickered as he pulled away and glanced up, his green eyes alight as he glanced around at their friends before pulling Draco as close as he possibly could to his chest.

'Bye.' He called out cheerfully before disappearing, Draco and all, with barely more than a rush of air.

'Thank Merlin for that.' Ron muttered ducking the smack Hermione aimed at his head.

'Really, Ron, I never realized you were such a homophobe.' Blaise murmured idly, catching Hermione's eye and giving her a wink.

Ron's ears reddened. 'I'm not. It's just…it's Harry.'

Blaise' eyebrows rose as the girls around them snickered. 'Hmmm…I wonder why you don't like seeing Harry kiss another boy.' He said mildly to snickers all around.

It took Ron, who was never the sharpest tool in the shed, several minutes to work out the very Slytherin innuendo but when he did he turned a very unattractive shade of green before it morphed into red causing those around them to burst out laughing. Ron's red face morphed further into a scowl before he stood up and stomped from the hall.

'I'd better go after him.' Hermione chuckled, tears still leaking from her eyes as she stood and the laughter continued.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

'How are you, dear boy? You must be getting excited.' Dumbledore levitated the cup of tea across to Harry who took it carefully even as he smiled.

'I guess.' He murmured and Snape frowned, glancing at the headmaster.

'Harry?' The potions master questioned softly.

Harry looked at the faces of two of the only three men he truly trusted. 'I'm scared for him.' Harry admitted and both men could see how much it took for him to admit that. 'I'm scared for both of them.'

Snape reached out and placed his hand on the Draconian's arm. 'Nothing will happen to Draco or the child.' He murmured soothingly.

'Severus is absolutely right.' Dumbledore added and Harry couldn't help but smile at the confidence in the elderly wizard's voice.

'You know you are going to have to start calling him by his name, Father.' He gave Dumbledore a wink. 'I mean he'll be here very soon and before long he'll be calling you Grandpa.'

Snape choked on his tea as Dumbledore let out a very badly concealed snort of laughter. 'Merlin forbid.' The potions master said sternly and Harry laughed.

'What did you think he was going to call you?'

Snape black eyes shone even as he raised an eyebrow at Harry. 'Professor.' He said dryly and both Harry and Dumbledore laughed unrestrainedly.

'Yes, I can see that happening.' Harry snorted. 'Get used to it, Grandpa.'

Snape cuffed him once around the head. 'I'll get you back.' He scowled. 'Just you wait.'

It took several minutes for the laughter to die off leaving a long but comfortable silence to fall over the three men. Eventually Harry spoke.

'How long do you think he'll wait?' He asked quietly, not needing to elaborate further with these two men.

'I doubt it will be much longer.' Snape admitted.

Dumbledore refilled the teacups slowly. 'If it was to happen now, do you believe you could win, Harry?' He asked as he set the pot back onto the table between them.

Harry frowned, turning the cup around in idle circles on the saucer in his hand. 'I'd like to think so.' He said finally. 'But I can't guarantee the time magic will work when I need it to. Linael was far older and more experienced that I am.'

The two older men exchanged another glance. 'You can only do your best, Harry.' Albus said, coming around the small table to sit beside the Boy-Who-Lived and taking Harry's hands in his own even as he studied the Draconian intently. 'Severus and I and the other staff and your friends will protect Draco, you must believe that with every fibre of your being. Then, and only then, will you have the strength of will to concentrate on what you must do. Do you understand, Harry?'

The elderly headmaster was a serious as Harry had ever seen him and he found himself nodding slowly. 'Yes.' He breathed.

Dumbledore allowed a small smile to cross his face even as he wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and hugged him tightly. 'You will win, Harry, of that I have no doubt. Because you want it more. You have something in your life that Tom Riddle will never have, and it will help you more than you will ever realize.'

Harry nodded into the elderly wizard's shoulder before pulling away. 'I understand.' He murmured.

Albus smiled and patted his hands. 'Now, how about we make some plans and see if we can make Tom work to our time frame shall we.'

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCC

The three wizards left the headmaster's office and walked slowly through the corridors towards the great hall for dinner. Harry's smile grew when he heard Draco's voice as his Paladin and their friends reached the top of the staircase after coming from the library. Harry stopped and looked up, watching as Hermione smacked Ron over the head again and the group laughed loudly at whatever the redhead had said. He watched as Draco looked up and caught his eyes, the grey eyes narrowing as his jaw tightened.

Harry frowned at the expression but moments later all thought was gone as Draco stepped off the landing just as the staircase moved away. Hermione screamed even as Blaise reached for him, and then everything stopped.

Everything but Harry.

Harry though, barely noticed, lifting a shaking hand towards Draco's frozen body and gently summoning it towards him until it was clutched tightly to him, his face pressed deeply into the soft skin of Draco's pale neck. As he took a shuddering breath everyone around him began to move once more. Hermione's scream was cut off abruptly when she saw Draco wasn't immediately in front of them tumbling off the landing. Blaise was still reaching out towards where Draco was only minutes before.

Snape stared at Harry as the Draconian trembled beside him, his face still hidden, even as Dumbledore flicked his wand at the staircase, instantly returning it to where it was and the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors rushed down to surround Harry and Draco.

'Draco, are you alright?' Blaise was the first one to speak and the blonde lifted his head, his fingers instantly twining in Harry's hair as he soothed the other. All of them could feel the magic hanging around them as Harry struggled to regain control of his emotions.

'I'm fine.' Draco said softly.

Harry heard him and pulled away, gently placing Draco's feet on the stone floor before cupping his cheeks as he studied the grey eyes intently. 'Why?' He whispered. 'Why would you do that?'

Draco frowned slightly before sighing. 'Because I knew you would not rest until you knew you could do it.' He replied calmly.

Harry's face paled and the scales on his cheek paled further till they were almost white. 'You could have died, Draco. Our son could have died.' Those around them shifted as Harry's fear seemed to seep into their very bones.

Draco reached up and placed his hand on the ice cold scales and shook his head. 'I knew you could do it. There was no risk.'

'Draco.'

'No, Harry there was no risk. I knew you could do it. Linael told you it would happen when you need it to. You only had to believe that it would.' The blond Slytherin said simply, causing raised eyebrows around them as it began to sink in that Draco hadn't fallen by accident.

Harry's eyes flicked over Draco's face. 'You're completely mad.' He breathed and Draco smiled.

'Probably.' He shrugged as Blaise and the others snickered nervously.

'I love you.'

Draco's smile grew. 'I know.' He agreed, standing on tiptoes to press his lips against Harry's. 'I love you too.'

'Urgh.'

'Shut up, Ronald. You're not eating at the moment so give it a rest.' Hermione scolded as more laughter erupted around them.

Snape stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder causing both young man to turn to him. 'Are you alright, Harry?' He asked softly.

The Draconian nodded and his scales darkened to their usual sapphire blue once again. 'Yes, I'm fine.' He breathed shakily.

'Marvellous, how about we all head in for dinner then.' Dumbledore said cheerfully, his blue eyes twinkling blindingly.

Draco snorted and Harry rolled his eyes but the entire group obediently followed the headmaster into the great hall for their evening meal.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC C

Harry paced back and forth across the hall outside of the hospital wing, his cloak swirling around him as he glared at the ground as if it Hogwart's fault that Madame Pomfrey had kicked him out of the room. He'd been growling at her as she'd scanned Draco after the Slytherin had woken up with severe back pain. Hermione, Ron and the four Slytherins all watched him with expressions ranging from amusement to exasperation.

'Harry!' Hermione finally burst out. 'Stop it, you're making me dizzy.' The Draconian just growled at her and resumed his pacing.

'Miss Granger is right, Mr Potter, that is quite enough.' The clipped tones of the Hogwarts medi-witch startled Harry and he spun around.

'Draco?' He questioned, stepping closer to the door.

'Is resting comfortably.' She told him, clasping his arm and drawing him towards the room. 'It was a false alarm, but I would like for Mr Malfoy to remain here for the moment.'

Harry, too panicked to disagree, just nodded. 'Can I…' He trailed off, looking past Madame Pomfrey and into the room.

'Yes, you may.' She said fondly and Harry all but flew across the room to his Paladin.

If he's this bad now, Merlin only knows what he'll be like when Draco's actually having it.' Millie muttered idly and Madame Pomfrey hummed in agreement.

'Is Draco really okay?'

The medi-witch looked away from Draco's bed at the group of seventh years standing nearby. She never ever expected to see these two Gryffindors standing so calmly whilst surrounded by this particular group of snakes. All of them looked back at her with varying degrees of concern. 'He is.' She assured them. 'He is just a bit run down and he needs to rest. Stress is not good for him. Do you know if he's been sleeping?'

Hermione shook her head. 'I don't think so.'

'How would you know, Granger? You don't sleep in the same room as them.' Blaise drawled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'Because Draco watches Harry all the time when Harry isn't looking.' She said simply. 'I think he is worried about what will happen with V..voldemort. I can imagine that when the baby wakes him in the middle of the night he probably spends hours watching him then too.'

The Slytherins stared at her in surprise as Ron just grinned smugly.

'Very clever, Miss Granger. That would make sense.' Madame Pomfrey nodded approvingly. Hermione blushed but didn't say anything. 'Well, hopefully if I can keep Mr Potter away for part of the day the Mr Malfoy can get some proper rest.'

Blaise snorted. 'Good luck with that.' He chuckled, the others joining him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCC

Harry sat deeply in meditation, feeling that magic of Hogwarts flow around and through him. He could feel the magic of each individual within the castle, and the life magic of the creatures that lived within it and in the forest. He knew what he had to do now. He just had to wait till Tom Riddle came for him. He couldn't leave Draco and go looking for him, not after swearing he wouldn't.

Thinking of Draco made him smile, even as his eyes remained closed and he remained inhumanly still. Madame Pomfrey was saying that their son would be born within days. Draco was huge and uncomfortable and had kicked Harry out of the hospital wing with a flick of his wand after the Draconian wouldn't stop fussing. The Slytherin told him to meditate and come back later so he could get some rest. Harry had sighed but agreed. He had overheard Madame Pomfrey telling Draco repeatedly that he needed to rest, and if that wasn't enough, the dark circles under the pale silver eyes told him as well.

Suddenly he was thrown out of his meditation when the door to the Room of Requirement slammed open and Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle all piled into the room. All of them seemed to be struggling to say something but Harry just took one look at their terrified faces and he knew.

'Draco.' He breathed.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – It isn't mine

**Chapter 12 - Together**

Harry apparated into the hospital wing causing Madame Pomfrey to let out a yelp. He stared in silence at the empty bed for a moment as images flew through his head. He had hoped that the terrified looks from his friends had been because the baby was coming and his friends were scared, but deep down he knew the true reason.

'Harry.' Dumbledore murmured softly, and Harry turned stiffly to see the Headmaster and the Medi-witch watching him in concern.

'How?'

Harry ground out the single word just as the other teenagers piled into the wing, panting harshly. The word came out like glass being crushed and Poppy wrung her hands nervously. 'I left him sleeping to collect some potions from Severus and he was gone when I returned.'

Harry sucked in a heavy breath as his eyes closed. He was too late and every one of his nightmares was coming true before his very eyes. He could feel the Draconian warring within him, desperately wanting to go after his Paladin as Harry himself wanted to just pretend the entire thing wasn't happening.

'Harry!' The bark of his father's voice startled him and Harry's eyes shot open to see that during his mental debate the potions master had arrived and was staring at him, his face a mask of calm.

'You know where he is.' Snape said sternly, completely confusing all of those around them.

Harry went to shake his head but the suddenly realized he did, as did Snape who had seen his nightmares. It was then Harry realized they hadn't been nightmares. They had been premonitions.

'Go!' Snape all but shouted and Harry realized he'd been standing there like a pillock while his Paladin was probably being tortured.

'Thank you, Father.' Harry said softly before he apparated away without a sound.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

To say that Riddle was stunned when Harry suddenly apparated directly in front of him would have been an understatement, but before the Dark Lord could even pull his wand off Draco, Harry has seen the blood pooling on the ground beneath the Slytherin and, as per the week previous, suddenly everything stopped. Not a sound was heard except for Harry's harsh breathing as the Draconian walked forward and knelt down, carefully lifting Draco out of the line of the curse he was in and into his arms.

'I'm so sorry, Dray.' He whispered, wishing he could take the pained expression off Draco's face. Instead he gave a final unseen glare at the Dark Lord and apparated back to the hospital wing once again.

Those in the wing had barely moved since he'd been gone but moments and Hermione let out a small scream at their appearance.

Harry ignored her and stepped towards his father, who immediately took the unconscious Draco from him even as he stared into the green eyes of his son.

'I have to go back.' Harry whispered and Snape nodded.

'I know. Be careful.'

This time it was Harry's turn to nod before he stepped back. 'Tell him I love him.' Harry added before he apparated away yet again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCC

Riddle and most of the Death Eaters had apparated away in the scant minute Harry had been gone, but one in particular hadn't and Harry quickly wrapped them both within a tight circle of his magic.

'You will repay me the debt you own me, Wormtail.' Harry hissed.

The rat animagus cowered at the sight of the livid Draconian. 'Please don't hurt me, Harry. Your parents wouldn't want you to hurt me.'

The Draconian glared and Pettigrew actually wet himself. 'Take me to him.' He ordered and the animagus had no choice but to obey.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Harry stared at the landscape around him. Gaping holes cut through the earth, trees were uprooted and in pieces, and the remains of Riddle Manor was barely more the a few piles of blackened rubble surrounded by scorch marks. Ministry Aurors began arriving around him after the complete annihilation of the wards they had previously hidden the property had alerted the Ministry to the huge amount of magic being used in the area. There were no muggles for them to Obliviate though. There was just Harry, looking decidedly worse for wear but still standing, at least for the moment. Most of the Aurors were looking between Harry and the landscape in awe and no small amount of fear.

'Harry?'

Harry jumped as Kingsley Shacklebolt gently touched his elbow. And he turned to look at him, the Auror still marveling at the incredible sight the young man made.

'Are you alright?'

Harry nodded and swallowed. 'It's done.' He rasped out and Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

'He's gone?

Harry swallowed and nodded again, his eyes moving to a smoking pile of what used to be robes lying nearby. 'He's gone.' Harry confirmed turning completely away and walking slowly over to the pile. The thirty odd Aurors around them watched as he bent down and picked up what they at first thought was a stick that was caught under the robes before snapping it in half. The red of the phoenix feather poking out the end though gave it away as the Dark Lord's wand and moments later it burst into flame and burnt to completely to ash, leaving Harry's hand somehow unmarked.

'Mother of Merlin.' One of the nearby Aurors whispered and Harry's eyes flicked to them before they rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the ground.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

'Push, Mr Malfoy. You have to push.' Poppy insisted firmly.

'I'm not bloody pushing.' Draco screamed back at her, his face red and eyes full of tears. 'I'm not having this baby until Harry is with me.'

Poppy let out a huff. 'He's only a couple of beds away, Mr Malfoy.' She scolded, casting a sad glance at the bed containing the still comatose Boy-Who-Lived who had been bought back by Kingsley Shacklebolt three days before.

Draco shrieked and tried to turn on his side as another contraction tore through him. 'No!' He cried out. 'Make it stop. I can't do this without Harry. I can't. I just can't.' He sobbed

'Draco, it's okay.' Millicent murmured soothingly, casting the medi-witch a withering look before gently, sponging Draco's forehead. 'You can do this.'

'Millie's right, Draco.' Blaise added taking one of Draco's hands in his and squeezing it. 'You can do this. You're strong enough in your own right to do this.'

'No.' Draco sobbed again, it turning into wail as another contraction arrived with the force of a tornado.

'We don't have time for this.' Snape muttered, sitting down on the edge of the bed after glaring sufficiently at Blaise to make him get out of the way. He reached out and grasped Draco's shoulders, dragging him to lying face up again and grasping his chin. 'Draco, listen to me.' He snapped. 'Your son is ready to be born. Harry's son. If you continue in this manner you will be too exhausted and the baby will die. Is that what you want?'

Draco shook his head, tears from his cheek dropping rapidly away as he gave Severus a horrified look.

'Then be strong. Be strong enough to do this on your own. Be the reason Harry loves you so much. Give Harry another reason to wake.'

Draco cast a longing glance at where the Draconian lay so still before nodding. That nod turning onto another wail as another contraction came.

'Push, Draco.' Severus urged and Draco clenched his teeth and did what was asked of him. He could feel nothing below his waist, the numbing charm cast by both the potions master and the medi-witch quickly doing its work.

'That's it.' Poppy murmured encouragingly as she quickly adjusted the sheet back over him. Pansy continued mopping his brow as Draco kept his eyes locked on Snape.

The Slytherin let out a whimper as he pushed as hard as he could once again. 'Harry.' He breathed as Snape grasped his hand tightly.

'I know.' Snape murmured in reply. 'He's here with you. You can feel him.'

Draco nodded and clenched his jaw tightly again as a sharp pain far bigger than any before ripped through him. 'Please, Harry.' Draco sobbed and panted, new tears falling non-stop down his cheeks. 'Please help me.'

'You're doing great, Draco.' Millicent said softly as she gently passed a damp cloth over his face again. 'Harry would be so proud of you.'

'Severus.' The medi-witch's tone of voice had all of them instantly concerned.

'What is it?' Draco gasped out.

Poppy exchanged a glance with Snape before giving Draco a smile. 'Nothing dear, I just need him to have some potions ready. Just relax while you can before the next contraction.'

Draco was too exhausted to argue with her and closed his eyes, counting down the minute of near painlessness he was blessed with as Snape changed places with Blaise and moved to the end of the bed.

'What is it?' He murmured too softly for all but Poppy to hear.

'The Draconian Magic. It's tied the baby to him. I'm not sure he can have it without it tearing him apart inside. I believe it already is.'

'I feel sick.' Draco said suddenly, his face deathly pale.

Severus immediately summoned a bowl that Blaise held in front of him as Pansy held the cold compress to his forehead.

They all watched as Draco's face screwed up into a grimace. 'Don't push.' Poppy said suddenly and Draco's eyes shot open.

'What the hell do you mean don't push?' He screeched and it was very obvious to all the amount of pain he was in suddenly as if the pain spell had stopped working.

'You have to try not to push, Mr Malfoy. The Draconian magic is tying the baby to you. To be honest I don't know what to do. I need to speak with Albus and St Mungos.'

Draco gasped and cried out and suddenly the lower part of the bed was red. Millicent let out a scream and almost fell off the chair she was perched in as she tried to move away.

'Draco, just relax.' Snape snapped out as he quickly began pulling out vials of potions from the loops on his belt and moved back towards Draco's head.

'Dray.'

Harry's raspy voice startled them all as he suddenly dropped to his knees beside the bed and reached out towards the other boy.

Draco just gaped numbly at him as Harry placed a hand on Draco's stomach and leant his head down to rest on the small cloth covered shoulder; his other hand bracing him heavily on the edge of the bed in what seemed to be the only thing holding him up. Snape knelt beside him and wrapped and arm around his waist as he felt the Draconian's magic fill the air around them.

'What is he doing?' Poppy questioned.

This earned her another withering look, this time form Snape. 'Healing him, what do you think.' He snapped caustically.

Draco's hands had come up to cradle Harry's head, running his fingers through the still dirty black hair as he just stared dumbly at the Draconian. Any pain he'd had had vanished as soon as he'd been surrounded by Harry's magic. The weight of it was breathtaking and Draco could feel as it searched through him. He could feel it first remove the magic that cocooned the baby, finally allowing it the move from his body easily before it moved to heal those parts of him that had been damaged. He'd never felt Harry so closely before and he knew without a doubt what the Draconian felt for him.

As if knowing his thoughts, Harry finally lifted his head just as their son let out his first cry. 'I love you.' He whispered and more tears spilled down Draco's cheeks as he gently stroked the scales down Harry's.

'I know. I can feel it. I love you too.'

Harry's eyes closed and he swallowed, not even noticing as Snape all but lifted him bodily, no mean feat considering the Draconian's size, onto end of the bed, leaning him up against the headboard as Millicent used her wand to enlarge the bed enough for them both to fit. Draco, with Blaise' help pulled himself far enough up the bed that he could rest his head on Harry's shoulder.

'Congratulations Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. You have a beautiful baby boy.' Poppy said cheerfully, lifting the baby from the table behind her that she had been using to clean and check him over and turning back around. She stopped and frowned, the infant held gently in her arms. 'You should be lying down, both of you.'

'Please,' Harry whispered. 'Just give us our son.'

'Mr Potter.' Poppy started but Millicent quickly crossed the few steps between them and deftly plucked the baby from her arms with the experience born of having three younger siblings and carried it carefully over to Harry who gave her a grateful look and almost apprehensively took the swaddled infant in his arms. He looked at the small tufts of dark hair, the smooth, soft pale skin and he counted ten fingers and, gently unwrapping the bottom of the bundle, the ten toes before lifting the baby higher to kiss his forehead. He watched as the eyes cracked open and dazed silver orbs gazed back at him. He couldn't stop the single tear that ran down his cheek as he looked up to see Draco staring at their son in awe. A moment later the blonde glanced up and met his eyes. 'Thank you.' He breathed and Draco gave him a tired but brilliant smile.

The young family seemed oblivious to the others around them as they just continued stare down at the child between them. Finally after much staring and soft whispers they looked up seeing the rest of their friends and Dumbledore around them, having been let into the room by Snape. Harry carefully passed Nathaniel off to Draco before lifting his arms up towards Hermione who looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment, and promptly did.

'It's okay, Mione. It really is.' Harry murmured into her bushy brown hair as the young woman knelt beside the bed and hugged him tightly.

'We were so scared for you, Harry. For both of you.' Hermione cried into his shoulder.

Harry glanced up at Ron who was watching them both, his brown eyes suspiciously bright. 'I know. But it's over now. We're safe. All of us.' Harry loosened one hand from around Hermione's shoulders and reached out towards Ron who clasped the hand in his own and squeezed tightly. 'Thank you.' Harry mouthed and Ron nodded, knowing what Harry was thanking him for.

Eventually Hermione finally pulled away and joined Ron and the Slytherins all cooing over little baby in Draco's arms as Dumbledore stood nearby with Poppy his eyes twinkling madly and a fond smile on his face. Harry watched on, his expression weary but full of love and happiness as he saw Draco pass the baby to Snape. The potions master stared in awe at the tiny infant before he looked up and locked eyes with Harry who smiled back at him. He knew exactly what his father was feeling as it showed deeply in the dark eyes, and he was sure it was the same thing showing in his own. They were safe and they were together. And in the end, that was all that mattered.

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC_

_Thanks again for reading and for your patience._

_Regards,_

_Mione_


End file.
